Oh, Lollipop
by roxybeloved
Summary: Look out new chapters coming your way! :)! I could see something moving closer to me. I turned round to look, and this guy just stood there and looked at me, he had blue hair…wait, blue hair? I thought purple hair was enough for today? Review or die!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of the characters!

**GrimmIchi. **

No smut or anything in this chapter but there is alot of swearing, nothing worse than fuck really though so you should be fine...

:D anyway I won't bore you anymore, go on get reading :).

* * *

**Oh, Lollipop.**

Everyday, the same thing. On the bus to school. It's always so boring. But there's always someone on the bus I can watch though, always someone strange/hot.

Yeah, fun. I live a boring life, I don't do much, I hardly go out, and I'm gonna take over my dad's business when I'm older. Whatever.

There are a few interesting attributes I harbour though, I have orange hair which is extremely unusual for a Japanese like myself. It's natural though I _don't_ bleach it, and if you don't believe me I _can_ prove it to you…ha! can you just imagine? I'm 16 years old, and I'm always getting into fights, due to the colour of my hair. I'm pretty good at fighting though I can look after myself. I do alright at school my grades are high enough nothing special though. I have the same routine every morning. I get up I shower, brush my teeth eat half a piece of toast before running to the shop and buying my daily lollipop a strawberry one yeah, yeah whatever. "Hi my names Ichigo you want a strawberry lollipop?" Fuck off. It's my favourite flavour, people always use it as a punch line in jokes against me. I laugh but only out of embarrassment, anyway. I get on the bus and go on my half hour journey to school. Put my Mp4 on and wait for my arrival. I know what your thinking "Mp4? Why not an ipod like everyone else?" to tell the truth I don't like them.

But that's pretty much it. I monologue my life in my head pretty much all day, it keeps me occupied. Anything else? Oh yeah and I'm a bi sexual virgin… I've kissed guys and girls before but never really anything else. The first guy I kissed was this gorgeous guy called Shuuhei he had a tattoo on his face with the numbers 69 I think. But then again how could I forget. I also kissed my friend Renji… I'll never ever do that again, it was a drunken mistake though I was not drunk. We were playing spin the bottle. I've kissed a girl named Orihime and her friend Rukia, Rukia was hot but really not my type. Well to be honest that's pretty much it except for Shuuhei, the rest I kissed because of spin the bottle. Pathetic right? Well this is my story hope you like it.

* * *

"Monday…I hate Monday's." I said as I grabbed my half piece of toast.

"but son Monday's are the best day's… you're starting to sound like that cartoon cat" My dad was always so forgetful especially after I kicked him in the face for the third time.

"you mean Garfield?"

"who?" see what I mean?

I made my way to the door not forgetting to pick up my lunch and lollipop money. Goat chin coming behind me with a flying kick, but before he could do anything I shut the door in his face, and heard a loud crash before opening the gate to leave this god forsaken place. I picked up my pace as I had left 2 minutes later than I usually do. [**A/N**: _ocd much_?] Remembering to pick up my lollipop from the shop and giving a silent smile to both the hot girl and guy at the till who worked on Mondays. I knew both there names Rangiku Matsumoto and Toushiro Hitsuguya, they always smiled back at me. Rangiku had long wavy brown hair with gigantic breasts and Hitsuguya had unnaturally white hair for a 20 something.

* * *

I made my way to the bus stop Noticing a lusciously filled out woman with purple hair and sun kissed skin, walking away from the shops. Unfortunately she did not come over to the bus stop, though she did smile at me. Behind her a smaller girl with black hair in two pig tails she must have been about 17 or 18. She just glared at me. Slightly discomforting.

By the time the bus came I was already bored it was late by 5 minutes. It was a Double Decker today. thank god. I hate sitting at the bottom.

I let out a sigh when I sat down, I was at the front sitting sideways with legs hanging off the seat and pulling out my lollipop from the wrapper. There was someone else on the top with me, I didn't wanna look they might notice me not that I'm usually bothered. I looked out the front window and watched the trees go by with my headphones in. I thought I could hear someone shout out my nickname but I'm sure no one I knows gets on this bus.

I could see something moving closer to me. I turned round to look, and this guy just stood there and looked at me, he had blue hair…wait, blue hair? I thought purple hair was enough for today?

He stared at me and gestured for me to remove my headphones, which I complied.

"Yo, Strawberry. You got another of those lollipops?"

I stared blankly at him, a guy with blue hair well filled out rather gorgeous, If I say so myself. wearing a suit, wanting to have a lollipop? This was too good! one of the things I just had to put in my diary when I got home!

"Er…no, sorry"

"right… would you mind if I had that one then?"

Right he want's _my _lollipop? He's gonna have to fight me for it.

"sorry but this is mine, I paid for it."

He just kept on staring then a huge grin spread wide across his face.

"right, you wanna fight for it?" he said deadpanned. What the hell did this guy want from me?

"No…not really." I gave him a deadpanned answer in retort. Followed by a complete dead expression.

I don't know if it was possible but his grin widened eye to eye. It was almost creepy, but it suited him even in the suit.

"you wanna fuck for it then?" he said as his grin dissipated.

"What the hell? You want it that badly?" I was all too shocked by his question but tried too stay calm he might want too rape me so I had to be ready.

"Yes." deadpanned completely deadpanned. Not one slight expression now not even the grin. Was this guy hot no matter what?

"Well…" I said giving him a slight sarcastic smile he didn't notice the sarcasm though.

"there's this shop at the next stop… go get your own." I mirrored his deadpan.

He looked shocked by my words and furrowed his brows. _shit. _he really was hot no matter what.

"What the… Rgh, I offer you sex and you decline? I offer you a fight and you decline? What do you want for the damn thing?" he slipped his hand through his blue locks and grabbed the bar again so as not to fall over while the bus was turning a sharp corner, it was cute.

"Nothing. It's mine" I continued my deadpanned look.

He moved closer and got in my face, "I want that damned pop, do I have to beat it out of you?"

I just swung my head around ignoring him completely and returned to staring at the scenery of mid spring. With it's pink blossoms growing on each tree.

"Hey! I'm talking to you kid!" He almost shouted but it came out as more of a growl, which turned me on. I didn't blush though. I didn't do anything and just kept ignoring hi….

"Ha ha ha, whatever…" I should have kept ignoring him…

"Fuck you kid, you really want a beating then?"

I dug myself a grave, again like I always did but usually against little twats from my high school, no one this big.

I'd just have to climb back out somehow with out getting killed.

"It's just a lollipop what's you problem? You fancy me or something?…" shit, shouldn't have said that last bit.

Half expecting a thump to my face he just stares at me intently, even though I wasn't really looking I could still see him from the corner of my eye.

This silence was getting to much. I just wanted to get back to listening to my music, for the exactly 10 minutes and 30 seconds left of the bus trip. And I let out a sigh half looking for redemption. And I think that's what I got.

"so?…"

He kept up that intent look on me while seemingly stripping me with his eyes. Rather violently as well. Maybe I _would_ get raped.

"Tch, whatever"

I turned my head slightly to look at him he was just staring not bothered by the fact he pretty much just confessed to me, a person he doesn't even know nonetheless.

"I guess you are very cute, Strawberry. Got a number?"

Just then a devilish grin plastered itself across his face. It made me want to jump up and give him the damn lollipop he wanted so badly but then ravish him afterwards. I was _not _gonna do that. I had enough pride in me to resist that impulse. I did blush slightly though I don't think I covered it up well enough because when I turned my head he chuckled.

"Embarrassed are we?, well… I asked you a question…you got a number kid?"

"Fuck you." I said without giving him a second glance.

"Oh, strawberry. Please do." I looked at him when he spoke those words in a voice that vibrated my senses like a cat purring on my chest.

"Shut up!" I retorted, "why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, you aren't gonna get this lollipop! So just _shove it_! _blueberry_!" I extended the first syllable. He did not like that nickname I knew this because of the low sharp growl that over came the softness of the purr he made a second earlier.

"Tch, Fuck you strawberry." the blue haired man edged in closer until he was at least 4 inches away from my face. I tried to ignore this.

"Shut the fuck up! And stop calling me _strawberry_! It's not my name!" my voice shook slightly I tried to control it, but failed.

"What's your name then?" he returned to purring, but this time right in my ear while blowing, I shivered.

"Wh…why the hell should I tell you! Just,…just fuck off!" I was really turned on and could feel myself getting harder, thank god my school was just around the corner. I sorted myself out and put my Mp4 in my bag, getting ready to go.

"Where the hell are you going?"

What an idiot I thought. "I'm in a school uniform, where do you think?" My quick remark didn't phase him. As I got up to walk down the stairs he grabbed the lollipop in my mouth and yanked it out.

"OW!…What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

He put the lollipop in his mouth and looked at me a grin forming on his face.

"Mm, Strawberry best flavour in the world. Right?"

I furrowed my brows and stared at him before turning away and walking down the stairs making sure he heard my remark.

"Arsehole."

All I heard as I left him was laughter then he spoke but making sure I heard.

"See you soon Strawberry."

* * *

As I hopped off the bus I saw my friends waiting for me and the school gates. All looking rather disorientated.

"Um Ichigo? Where's your lollipop?" Orihime Said in a soft tone.

"Some arsehole on the bus stole it. I swear next time I see him he's as good as dead." They all looked at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked the deadpanned look reappearing.

"You don't look right in the morning with out you lollipop, Ichigo" Rukia smiled at me. I swear that girl fancies me, not that I'm complaining though. She is very hot. I don't fancy her though, because I kind of had a thing for her brother first, and I don't like to fancy siblings. It's weird. She's still gorgeous though, actually which ever comes and asks first, out of her and her brother I'll go with that one. Sounds like a better idea right?

It doesn't matter whether you're a virgin or not you can still be a bit of a slut, right? Well that's me at least. The slutty virgin, ha, sounds good.

"Yeah well it's not my fault is it. Anyway it's nearly time for first period. Let's get going." I gestured towards to playground (It's for the first years not us.)

We came to a halt in front of out class.

"Hey Ichigo?" Orihime started.

"Yeah, what?"

"Where's your bag?"

"Huh?… SHIT!"

I've left my damn bag somewhere. For fuck sake had to be today didn't it? I guess it would be funny if I had actually left it on the bus but I'm damn sure I had it when I got off…ha ha what a cliché. Idiot leaves bag/wallet for the person they just met to find. Ends up meeting them again, they fall in love, get married, have kids (Wait two men having kids?, I highly doubt that.) then all ends well.

"I left it on the bus didn't I…?"

"Well maybe you…" Rukia started.

"It's highly probable unless you left it at home." Ishida interjected.

"No."

"Then it's on the bus still." He finished.

I didn't even realise I left it.

I just damn hope that arsehole doesn't go through it, and tries to steal any of the stuff, like he did my lollipop although he didn't seem the type, but I have been wrong before.

"Hey wait…isn't your phone in your bag?" Rukia reminded me.

"Er…Yeah but how does that help?"

"Dummy you could call it!"

"Wait…wha…OH YEAH!" I was astounded that Rukia thought of that, maybe I should pick her?

"Rukia you're a life saver!"

"I do try" She said in a posh upper-class manner which thoroughly suited her, made her seem much older and even more sexy. Though I will refrain from jumping her right now.

"Right can I borrow your phone Ishida?"

He looked at me with a slight frown.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Oh, come on pleaseeeeee?" I said in a puppy dog voice trying to sway him, it almost always worked and hopefully Ishida wouldn't be any different.

"Damn it, Kurosaki! Fine!" Ishida past his phone with a bitter face, god I loved pissing him off, it was fun.

"Thanks Ishida" I walked off leaving the group shouting behind me.

"Tell teacher I'll be back in a bit, and tell him why!"

* * *

I reached the men's toilets, it would be easier to talk in there. If anyone answered that is.

The phone rang for a bout a minute before the phone was answered.

"Yo, Strawberry right?" That damn guy did have my bag.

"It's not fucking strawberry alright?"

"Oh right, then your name is spelt wrong…"

"It's not spelt wrong! It means 'one guardian'!" ?I snapped.

"Ha ha ha! What ever kid! When do you want your bag?"

"Damn it why did you go through it? If any things missing I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

"I ain't gonna steal nothing, brat. don't get your strawberry panties in a twist…by the way that pop was sweet."

I began to shake with anger, that damned bastard was going through my stuff, he called me a strawberry again and on top of that he called me a fucking brat!

"Fuck you!"

"Do you want your bag or not?" he asked me.

"Well of course I do!"

"Then don't speak to me like that or I'll burn it."

I heard a click probably from a lighter.

"Don't you dare!"

"Or what strawberry? Just apologize and you'll get your fucking bag."

"What? It's my fucking bag"

"It's starting to smoke rather profusely"

"Wait! Ok I'm sorry please don't burn it!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha I wasn't gonna anyway, Strawberry."

"Stop calling me that!"

"you're so fun to tease!"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey watch it or I really will burn it."

"For fuck sake"

"Hm, well looks like we aren't gonna get anywhere like this. How about we make a deal?" It's like I could hear the grin on the other side of the phone.

"What kind of deal? Wait why would I make a deal with you about something that rightfully belongs to me? That just sounds stupid to be honest with you."

"Do you want you bag to be safe or nice a toasted?"

"Fine! What?"

"Alright then, how about a date?" He said very calmly, probably to calmly.

"A…a date?" I was blushing.

"Yeah a date. What of it? You're gay right?"

"I'm not gay…"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" He barked.

"I'm fucking not!"

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba!"

"Really? I had no idea! You're majesty…" I said extremely Sarcastically.

"Fuck you… It's obvious you're gay, I mean you have extra strong condoms in your bag, you've got pictures of half naked guys in here too…you're fighting a losing battle here kid."

"Look, I'm not gay, I'm bi, and there for an art project you moron! You really think I'd bring wank material to school?"

"You have condoms…" He said keeping up the deadpanned act from earlier.

"For fuck sake!" I'm steaming

"Whatever I just want my bag back can you act like a normal person for that long, or are you that stupid all the time?"

I heard another click.

"Alright sorry, sorry, sorry! You're not stupid…" I tried to sound sincere but I think i may have failed.

"Hm, I should think so. Anyway a date. I want one."

I'm subsequently shocked, to be fair.

"You still want a fucking date?"

"I didn't ask for one before just to see if you really were gay, you douche. Yes I want a fucking date. With you."

He sounded really strange. Did he really want a date that badly?

"Ugh. Fine, when? And when can I get my bag?"

"I'll pick you up from school, drop you off at your house and you can get ready there. Then we'll leave for the date."

"What, but I have school?" I'm too confused.

"Not now you Idiot! After!"

"Oh…" Great now I had to wait for my bag all day.

"Wait how are you going to pick me up? You were on the bus…?" Again confused.

"I was picking up my car Dumb arse, you'll love it."

"Right, of course. I'm not a car person." I was too tired for this conversation to carry on any longer, and Ishida was gonna kill me for taking so long. I'll have to pay him back.

"Whatever, you finish at four right?"

"No…"

"well then when do you finish?" He snapped.

"God I finish at 3, no need to shout like an ogre." I think he's gonna kill me.

"Fuck you. Fine, then 3 it is. Oh by the way how old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"Never mind."

"Your not going to rape me are you?" I said jokingly.

"Maybe, hahahahaha!" He barked hard.

Oh god I knew I shouldn't have asked. I leaned against the wall of the lavatory and cocked a hip placing my hand upon it.

"Shut up." I said .

"What ever. Anyway I'll pick you up then. I gotta go."

"fine see you then." I Clicked off just as he began to speak again.

* * *

I walked back to class half expecting it to still be going, I hadn't been gone that long.

The bell just went and I jumped, as people started barging past me.

I got back to my class unscathed thank god.

"Hey, sorry about that Ishida, I'll pay you back for that." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, you better. Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me any longer now that I've seen them."

"Ha ha yeah, yeah fine."

"So what did they say?" Orihime looked worried.

"Oh well I'll get my bag back after school, but I ended up being talked into a date…"

They're all just standing there staring at me, with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You…you got asked out on a date by some girl you've never met before?" Rukia started.

"I met him earlier on the bus."

"Wait…him?" Renji had now joined us.

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't know you actually liked guy's that way?"

"Well I'd hardly kiss a guy if I was straight would I?"

"Uh…I guess not…" Renji looked surprised while Rukia and Orihime Giggled like idiots. They have a thing for yaoi I swear. They almost had tears in their eyes when Renji kissed me at that party, they were already drooling. Then again that kiss was pretty hot I suppose, though I don't fancy Renji He's been my friend since I was six, It's just kind of wrong.

"Why, you jealous Pineapple?" I joked.

"H…hey! No! why the hell would I be jealous?" He retorted rather shakily.

He definitely was jealous. I know him oh, too well.

"ha ha yeah right liar." I said moving closer too him, a placing a finger on his lips, before he could carry on, by then he had just shut up and his face became the same colour as his hair.

Rukia and Orihime squealing like mad girls.

"I really didn't know you were Gay, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"I'm not gay, Orihime" I smiled at her, and she blushed. "I'm bi sexual, I'll fall in love with whom ever I please regardless of gender. I'm a free…OW!" Rukia bashed me over the head with her dictionary. Why she carried that thing around with her I had no idea.

"Ichigo Stop acting like a girl." She was right I wasn't acting like myself I was being all girly and slutty. I may be bi but I'm usually very butch, never feminine.

"ha ha sorry." I said.

"Good now lets go have lunch."

We all went for lunch on the roof as per usual. The rest of the day went past quickly I didn't even realise until the last bell went.

* * *

We walked to the front gate to say our goodbyes when a huge black De tomaso Pantera showed up, I said earlier I didn't like cars but I truly do, I love cars and the Pantera is my favourite, of all the cars in the world he could have he _had _to have that one.

A loud rumbling came from the car like a purr It was like the finest gun, a perfect machine.

I stood there stark still, until Ishida broke the silence.

"That must be that guy, Ichigo was talking about."

"That car is amazing it must have cost him loads!" Orihime blurted out.

I just looked at her and nodded my head sheepishly.

The blue haired guy got out of the car and grinned at me. He began walking towards me.

"Yo, Strawberry." He chuckled. Throwing something toward me that I almost dropped.

It was a lollipop. A strawberry one as well. What the hell.

"Wait…what the fuck?" I gave him a half arsed glance.

"Just get in the car strawberry. Can't take too long."

I was totally stunned. I did not expect that. Not one bit.

"Hey, Ichigo, Is that the guy you were talking about earlier?" Renji asked.

"Strawberry was talking about me? Aw, how sweet. Haven't even made it through the first date."

"Shut up you! I did only for a second! Just to tell them how much an arsehole you are!"

"how can I be an arsehole? Strawberry, I gave you a new pop didn't I?"

"Yeah…well that's not the point."

"Hm, yeah it is. Anyway lets get going."

He grabs me by the wrist and pulls me off.

"See you guys!" I said while being half dragged.

"Be careful! Don't let him rape you either!" Renji shouted.

Rukia and Orihime giggled. Then waved good bye.

* * *

By the time I was thrown in the car and realised we had already set off in the direction of my home.

"Hey how did you know I lived around here?"

"you got on the bus around here douche." He said.

While parking outside my house.

"where's my bag?"

"not until you've gotten dressed, and dress up nicely I don't want you dressed like some idiot."

"how do you know I even have any nice clothes?"

"Just go and find something smart." He huffed.

"Fine." I said as I closed the door gently, as if it was worth more than a ton of gold. The guy just gave me a strange look at how I was being and I furrowed my brow at him.

I ran inside ducking away from a face kick.

"Ichigooo! You're home early what happened?" Goat chin said.

"I got a lift I'm going out after getting changed."

"oh, okay just be careful out there, you know it's not safe." Said my sister Yuzu.

"I will be." I said as I ran upstairs.

I found a nice grey dress shit, a black waist coat with purple silk lining. Along with my black blazer. I practically jumped into my black skinny jeans. It was a cool look I thought. He wanted me to dress nice so I did. In my own way that is.

As I ran downstairs I avoided another flying kick and walked out the door.

"I was wondering how long yeh were gonna take." The blue haired guy said while looking at what seemed to be a Rolex… with diamonds or crystals surrounding the face.

"what a watch." I said trying to be casual. This bastard was something else. Him in his black suit, which was probably best suited for a funeral, I gave a slight chuckle at that thought.

"Yeah I know, it was a present. And what's so funny?" He asked.

"nothing." wait he has friends or even family to buy him that stuff, hm, doesn't seem the type.

"Whatever, get in." he said as he opened the car door for me.

"I'm not a woman."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." He said with a grin.

"Fuck you."

"Just get in."

I got in the car again still wondering where we were going.

"Where are we going anyway? And why did I have to dress up?"

"Were going to a restaurant, where else? Strawberry."

"If you know my name now could you please use it. K, thanks." I said deadpanned again.

"Yeah like."

"Like what?"

"Never mind."

"Wait…What's your name anyway?" I asked with a questioning look, I agreed to go on a date with a guy I didn't even know the name of? What the hell Ichigo.

"Names Grimmjow, sorry just thought I told you already."

"Grimm…Grimmjow?" I said astounded at the strange name.

"Are you foreign or something?"

"No, I'm Japanese can't you tell?"

"I guess you're right. I'm guessing you're a business man then? Even with blue hair…" I said with a frown. I don't even know why, I think I'm trying to hide my blush.

"Hey, you can hardly talk…and this is natural, douche, and yes I'm a business man…of sorts"

"Of sorts? And yeah right Blue hair isn't natural in any country that I've ever heard of."

"Shut up it's natural. I can prove it."

"I don't want you too." I said lying of course.

"tch, yeah right. I doubt yours natural anyways. So shut up if you're going to act like that."

"Mine is natural! It's more natural than blue even if blue was a natural colour I doubt it would be powder blue. Probably navy or something"

"My hair is _not _powder blue, it's Sky blue arsehole!"

"Yeah, yeah. So anyway what made you wanna take me on a date so much?" Expecting some stupid answer.

"You're cute."

I couldn't hold my blush any longer, and I guess it had be holding out so long that when it came out it burst across my face from ear to ear.

"Ha, I guess you liked that answer" Said Grimmjow.

"Shut up, I know it's bullshit, and I'm not blushing."

"I never said you were." Another Grin perked up on his face.

"Wh…what, shut up." my voice was starting to shake.

"Ha, you are cute though, as soon as I saw you I knew, that's why I had to have that pop, see if you tasted good."

"What the hell are you saying?" I started.

"And you did. Very good." Grimmjow was now smirking like some kind of pervert with a camera.

"Shut up, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

"Nothing, shut up."

"Wow, what a threat…and stop saying shut up, and stop cursing were here already."

"No, oh…wow…this place is huge."

"Nice ain't it?"

"Is this the restaurant?"

"No it's Buckingham palace…" He said laughing gently.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle. And he looked at me again like a pervert.

"You have a nice laugh Strawberry."

I blushed again and it burnt my face this time round.

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Grimmjow barked.

This was going to be a long night and I'm going to be bullied all night long. Whoop de doo.

"Don't laugh like that, you'll scare people"

"Ha, you scared of my laugh?"

"I'd be dead before I'm scared of you, along with your baby blue hair…"

I matched his grin with a devil like glare. He stopped and looked at me with a frown.

"First powder blue now baby? I'm not a freaking brat. It's sky blue if anything, I'd prefer azure though."

"Azure hm? I like that better." I said dropping the grin. He lost his frown and grinned again.

I held back a blush, again.

"So, you ready?" He asked me, while placing his fingers over some strands of my hair, I failed to hold back the blush and he laughed like a villain which I'm very sure he was.

* * *

**well, **I think it's safe to say that this chapter is over. Sorry about the length I got _very_ carried away. I'm working on the next chapter now. Hopefully some smut :D I found it hard to put any of that in this chapter, :S.

Anyway :) please review I really wanna know what you think.

BTW it wasn't the lollipop that Grimmjow wanted it was Ichigo all along XD well unless you guessed that... lol .

:) so yeah :D how'd you like?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like this chapter, I know it's short, but the third chapter is here now too.

Not much really happens in these two chapters but they are important to the story, so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Or any of it's characters!

Warning: This is a shonen ai! ~ well so far, nothing naughty yet!

**

* * *

Chapter 2. **

**The date. **

Me and Grimmjow are now being showed to a table by a tall waitress with black clipped up hair and glasses, she alright but nothing special. I can't help but to stare anyway. Even though Grimmjow doesn't seem to be enjoying it that much.

"You're here with me you know, could you stop staring at everyone else?" He said with a hint of anger.

"I'm not your boyfriend so I can stare at who the hell I want. Problem?" I retorted, My usual scowl returning.

"Yeah, I have."

"Ugh, stop whining about it. I can still do what I want you don't own me."

"I do until I give your bag back." He said with a blank stare.

We sat in the chairs which the polite waitress pulled out for us, And I just kept staring at her then back to Grimmjow, who I could see was silently fuming, I giggled at that slightly. Even though I wouldn't tell him out loud, it was cute.

She passed the menu's over to us, and we both searched through it after she left. After she had gone there was no one else to stare at, apart from really old people. So there wasn't much of a choice. Old people or this gorgeous Grimmjow?

Who would you pick? Seriously? Grimmjow obviously. Unless you're a very strange person…

"What are you having strawberry?"

"Shut up old man. And I don't know yet." I said sticking my nose up at him.

"Fuck you. I ain't old."

"Tch, yeah right only old people can afford a ride like that one and take someone else to dinner in a place like this. Unless you're in some dodgy business." I must have spoken too loudly as people around us stared at me in horror and distaste. Not like I cared though.

"Shut the fuck up, you're too loud, and I ain't fucking old I'm only 24, and that ain't old." He repeated.

"Well, you are 8 years older than me. So too me your old. Get over it old man." I grinned evilly, god did I want to keep winding him up. He was definitely cute with a frown.

"Fuck off. 24 isn't old. You make me sound like a damned child molester." He frowned.

"Well, you almost are, if I was a year younger…yeah you pretty much are."

"Fuck off!" He tried not to shout. "When are you 17 then?" He questioned me.

"In about 3 months. How long till you turn 100?" God, I can't stop myself. Wait…he didn't answer when I asked him if he was in some dodgy business. Oh, grrrrr-eat, I'm gonna die.

"Hey, cut it out! I ain't that old! Don't be such a fucking brat!"

"Just because I'm 8 years younger than you, it doesn't make me a brat! 24 or not you're still old too me. ."

Some 'old, old' guy in the corner of my eye began counting on his fingers trying to figure out the difference. 16 Douche bag. When he realized his eyes widened and he looked almost ready to have a heart attack. Well sor~ry Mr. Appropriate, it wasn't me who decided to go on this damn 'date', it was Mr. Almost/a/paedophile here.

Grimmjow hadn't replied yet, he was also watching in awe at the reaction of the old-timer, he was grinning sadistically. If he didn't rape me, I think I might just rape him. When I looked back at him he also removed his stare from the old man to staring daggers at the table. I think he only just realized what I had said to him.

"Hey, seriously cut it out with the old stuff."

"You sensitive about your age or something?" I kept digging. When will I ever stop?

"Ahhh… I give up." He said with a sigh.

"Hmpf, how boring. So what kind of job do you have then?" I have to know now, just in case I have to move away, very soon…

"Just stuff really nothing fun or anything. You'd probably never…nah you'd never be interested in what I do. Don't seem the type." He said with a disgruntled face.

"Of course I want to know, I won't be bored if you tell me." I said to him, I'm really very intrigued.

"Okay, well I'm in the business of making weapons for the military and police force, I'm one of the people that tests them. Nothing interesting, I also do weapons training a stuff like that." He told me with a bored face, where's my grin?

"Wow, really?" I said with a surprised face. My eyes wide and glinting at him. "That's well cool! I wish I could do something like that. How can you say that with such an expression? I bet you, most guys in this world and a lot of _girl's _would love to do a job like that! I know I would."

"Your really that interested?"

"Hell yeah." I said my expression dying down, I wasn't lying though.

This guy was getting even more interesting by the minute, And I wanted to learn more about him.

"Hm, well if you want I could take you down there to have a look sometime…if you wanted, that is?"

"Er, erm…you know what? Sure, I think that would be really rather cool" His gorgeous grin returned to me and it was making me hot again like it had been all day.

"Right, then I guess that's our next or third date, huh?"

I know he's cute and all, but I think he's going way too quickly for my taste.

"Slow down there, I never said It was gonna be a date aha, ha…" I said trailing off a little.

"Alright, alright." He replied with a light devilish smile.

The waitress returned and we gave her our orders. The food turned up within about 15 minutes or so, though I didn't mind waiting as I had Grimmjow to talk to and stare at. We both devoured our food and talked some unimportant bullshit before we both decided we were bored and wanted to go.

* * *

Grimmjow paid the check and we left, Sitting in his car again made me happy. I liked it in here, the seats were soft and comfortable. The dashboard was completely black leather, he had, had the whole interior re-designed. And it was lush. I kinda want to live in here. I was beginning to feel a little disheartened that I couldn't stay in here the rest of my life, and had to go home at some point today.

Grimmjow sat in the car next to me. He looked eager. He was enjoying this too much.

"You wanna go to the beach for little while before sun down?" He asked me with a grin.

"Huh? I thought that was the end of the date?" I asked still keeping up a barrier between him and I, I really liked him, even though I only just met him, but this barrier was necessary, I need to feel him out before I let him get too close. I still don't want to get myself into any dangerous situations, and he seems like the type to get me into them.

"It's far from, Strawb. I still got that bag of yours, remember?"

'Remember?' How the fuck could I forget about it, Jack ass! Wait, why am I thinking this, and not telling him out straight.

"Tch, I know. Fine, beach it is. Then _home_!" I said. I wasn't about to let him think we were going anywhere after that.

We drove for about 10 minutes in silence, Grimmjow Grinning to himself, and me just admiring the job done on the car.

We arrived at the beach in another 5 minutes, just making it before the sun sank into the horizon and seemingly into the sea. I loved watching the sun at dawn and at dusk, it always made me really happy. Always reminded me of a fresh start, a new day is coming.

I stayed sat in the car, as Grimmjow got out.

"You coming?" He asked me in a soft tone, but with a shit-eating grin That could give my 'cousin' Shinji [A/N: Will be explained at a later date] a run for his money.

"Er, yeah." I replied with a furrow of the brows. I opened the door and a soft click in my ears followed, It wasn't from the door, but from Grimmjow's lighter.

I just gave him the evil eye, No words were really needed.

He looked at me with cigarette between his teeth and a grin creeping up his face. As much as he was gorgeous with a grin he was still such a bastard.

"And? I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after my self, don't ya think?" I laughed at that statement. I know he doesn't think he's ugly, He seems like the kinda guy who get's girl's _and_ guy's swooning over him 24/7. More than likely true as well.

"Tch, whatever."

He leaned on the bonnet of the car. In which my eyes widened, Is this guy an idiot, how could he do that to this car?

"Your gonna put a dent in it you know?" I said as he beckoned me closer to him.

"It'll be fine, It's reinforced. It can hold my weight. Trust me. Anyway, Ignore that and come here."

He said to me with a glint in his eyes. Those shocking blue saucers staring into my honeys. I moved towards him feigning irritation.

I came and stood beside him.

"I…" Before I had a chance to finish my sentence he grabbed me by my right wrist and pulled me in between his legs, his feet resting on the grill. He held me there, I tried to struggle, but he was much stronger than myself. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Holding you." Deadpanned.

"Well duh. But why?"

"Were on a date, isn't this what people usually do? Geez how young are you? Don't you know what people do on date's?" He said to me with another shit-eating grin.

"Dick head." I said sharply.

"Oi, stop with all the insults. I did just treat you to dinner you know."

"I thought that's what the 'man' does on the date, but are you to _old _to remember that?" I said, Damn that was gonna piss him off, it was giving me chills.

"So, what you're saying is that you're the woman?"…Purely and utterly shocked, how the fuck did he manage…I dug my own grave didn't I?

"Wha…I, Shut up!" I retorted, I know, not much of a retort, he got me fair and square. His grin grew from ear to ear, sending more of those much wanted chills up and down my spine.

We were silent for 5 minutes, the sun was almost all the way down, and he was still holding me tight. I looked at my watch and it was nearly 6.

"Am I boring you that much?" He said to me in monotone.

"Wha, no. Sorry it's kinda one of my OCD things. Sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologising, We all have our own little things like that." He replied with a grin.

"Er, well actually I have the disorder, so I have it in a few things." He probably think's I'm crazy now.

"Oh,…" He said seeming out of words, yeah he think's I'm a freak.

"It's alright to think I'm a freak you know. I'm not gonna complain."

"Huh? I hardly think that. I have one friend called Nel who more than likely has A.D.D. and another, Nnoitora who _'had' _ADHD. Plus another one who's just plain mad… he's a scientist, so I guess it comes with the territory. He's called Szayel." He Finger quoted 'had' for ADHD.

"'Had'?" I asked.

"Yeah, well he claims he doesn't have it anymore. Which is obvious bullshit. He has more temper tantrums than a fucking 3 year old."

"Oh…Fair does. I guess." Grimmjow pulled me a little closer.

"Hey?" He said, I turned my head slightly to hear what he was gonna say but didn't notice his lips crashing into mine.

"Mmpf!" I was instantly muzzled. Was he actually gonna say something and that just happened by accident, or did he mean to do that?

As I felt his tongue caress my lips and nudge at them too open I realized it was definitely the latter.

His hands rubbed up my sides and I could feel him turning me towards him, the warm air from his nose drifting hazily along the skin of my cheek. It felt more than what I had received from any one else, those chills returning, making me feel unreachable. I didn't respond for a little while and his tongue lashed about my lips in what seemed desperation before I realised and accepted it into my mouth. I sucked on it a bit before opening my mouth more to let our tongue's mingle together. He was a good kisser, and it wasn't long before I was panting and gasping for air to re-inflate my lungs. I placed my hands on his neck and fondled with the baby hairs protruding from it, he shuddered under me.

My eyes opened halfway, just so I could catch a glimpse of Grimmjow's face. No surprise his eyes were closed and his brow was arranged delicately in a frown. I say delicately, well because it _was_ delicate. It was like, if I touched it, it would fall apart.

He smoothed his fingers through my wayward orange locks, twirling them around single strands. My eyes closed again, as shock waves filled all my senses, He smelt like fresh lime and cut grass. It was calming, my sense of touch going haywire. Through my lid's there was a red hue passing through, probably from the head lights that were still on for some reason. I heard the waves crash against the shore. I could also taste Grimmjow's mouth, it was minty, and every time I sucked in air through my mouth I could taste the salted sea.

We kissed like this for a while, until my jaw ceased up and it would no longer obey my commands as my head snapped back for the rest of that much needed oxygen I was once again lacking in.

"You alright?" Grimmjow asked with another of his seemingly trademark shit- eatinng grins.

"Uh, yeah…where the hell did that come from?" I asked, not sure what else to say.

"Dunno." He said grin still firmly in place.

"Tch, right." I said looking at my watch.

"Shit, It's already half 6." We had been fucking kissing for at least half an hour…what the fuck?

"Seriously?" He asked me. "We were doing that for half an hour?"

"Yeah, and I need to get home now."

"Che, like."

"I'm not kidding I need to go home!" I argued.

"Alright, alright. Get in the car then." I looked back at the sky which only had a slight hint of pink and red lingering over the sea. The headlights illuminating the dunes that were in front of us, And with that last glance at perfection I walked back and opened the door to the car.

* * *

The journey home was a long and wordless drive, Grimmjow grinning to himself every now and then, where I was just sitting there staring out of the window watching trees pass me by. That kiss had made my day, Grimmjow is such a bastard… I've only known him a day and he's already begun to chain me.

We arrived back to my house at about 7. I've decided I wont be my usual self and be mean about the whole night, I'm gonna be honest with him.

"Grimmjow, I" I started before being rudely interrupted.

"You're gonna complain aren't you?" He said plainly.

"Huh? No… I was just _about _to say I actually had a great time. Thank you." I said with a little venom. While softening at the end.

"Oh, I took you as one to complain." He said with a dangerous grin.

"Tch, you've known me a day. What could you possibly take me as?"

"Well, you are a brat right?" he stated with slight jest.

"am not... and, there are lot's of things you don't know about me, so don't think you know me just 'cause we've been out on one date…" I said with even more venom than the last time.

"Geez, Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist." He said looking me up and down.

Grimmjow there are so many thing's you don't know about me…but you'll never get a chance to figure them out, if you keep acting like an arsehole.

I opened the door of the Pantera and lifted one leg out, while looking Grimmjow in the eyes.

"I'll call you sometime then, I guess." He said to me in a pleased tone.

"Er, yeah, see ya." I stood outside from the car and began too shut the door carefully, before Grimmjow suddenly spoke.

"I take it you don't want your bag then. Dumb ass." He said reminding me of why I went on that stupid date in the first place.

"Oh, shit. Yeah." I bent down slightly, looking through the now re-opened doorframe. Passing my hand through, only too feel it placed quickly in my hand.

"Thanks." I stated calmly.

"No, problem. I had a good time strawberry, have to do it again sometime." He said with a ripping ear to ear grin.

I pulled out and shut the door, turned around and didn't look back once as I walked to the front door of my house.

Grimmjow chose then too drive off, with a huff I turned to see that gorgeous car speed off drowning in the golden light of the street lamps. I went inside and walked straight upstairs to my bedroom. Dad was obviously still busy or I would have had a face full of his foot.

I simply laid on my bed and put the television on flicking through the channels to find my favourite programme. But before I found it, no matter how early it was tonight, I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that :D, lol it has been mentioned too me that this is a little o.o.c but there's a reason behind some of it, like the OCD thing lol. you'll figure that out soon lol. Anyway the next chapter is here not too. Please review and tell me what you think :). I know it's not that great of a chapter but this part had to be gotten out of the way. lol. That's why the next chapter is here so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is chapter 3!

A new revelation! OMG! XD.

Anyway hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Or the characters!

Warnings: Slight o.o.c. and shonen ai...not in this chapter, but later on there WILL be smut! I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**My Boredom.**

I awoke to the sound of my phone buzzing like crazy, I shot up to look at it. I was kinda hoping it was Grimmjow, But knew it wasn't. It was Renji who had texted me sometime last night when I was out with Grimmjow.

It said;

Yo Ichi, how's it going? Hope he hasn't raped you.

And that's all it said. What a bastard he was, He always said stupid things like that. I checked through my phone wondering whether Grimmjow had done anything to it, when he had it. Nothing.

Until I checked through the contact's and his number was there along with his name Grimmjow. J. I wonder what the 'J' stands for?

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it was four in the fucking morning. I know going to bed that early has it's downfall but shit, really? I also realised I was still in my clothes. Getting changed and getting back to bed was my mission for now.

All I could think about as I got changed was that fuckers grin and that kiss we shared. He had me good. I've only known him a day as well.

The bed was calling my name, as I got under the covers. Turning my TV off, I fell back to sleep.

* * *

[Author POV.]

Grimmjow was still awake doing his work into the early hours of the morning. This is what he got for being busy with other thing's all day. A grin split his face when he thought of the 'other things'. To Grimmjow making this boy fall in love with him was gonna be a piece of piss, that dare was such an easy one to follow through with. Even if it pissed him off. He didn't really want to bother with it, but the thing's he would get if he managed to do it, in two months. Szayel had promised him 1 million Yen worth of new gadgets that weren't even in the shops yet. Nnoitora promised him a grand, In dollars. give or take. Starrk promised him a few day's holiday at a spa, Which sounded more than convenient. Neliel said she had too think her prize over, and the others did also. But so far it all seemed to be going great.

Grimmjow liked a challenge and this boy was the definition of the word. He was unruly and rude, he tried his patience, and seemed to have a temper that Grimmjow couldn't wait too see. There were women out there that Grimmjow also wanted, but they would have to wait for him, till this dare was ended.

_This is going to be just too damn easy. _Grimmjow thought to himself.

His phone was vibrating vigorously, only for Grimmjow to snap out of it just before it fell on the floor.

"Yeah what?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Oi, don't be so vicious Kitty." Neliel said.

"What do you want, woman? And don't call me kitty…where the fuck does that even come from?" Neliel had a thing about giving people nicknames and that one was one of the many feline orientated nicknames that she gave Grimmjow.

"Oh, shh. Anyway Harribel say's she saw you in the restaurant with a rather scrummy young man, with orange hair? Really? Have you finally found your fake lover boy?" She questioned without a breather.

"Che, yeah I guess so. He's called Ichigo. He's actually not so bad, though he's not gay…only bi. Does that go against the rules?"

"Huh? Oh, no it doesn't. How old is he? Where does he live? What's he like?" Neliel started.

"Fucking calm down, it's to early for that shit. Anyway, He 16. He lives in Karakura. And he's arrogant. That's it." Grimmjow said Trying not to let Neliel start yapping on about something completely irrelevant.

"Wait, he's only 16? That's so mean Grimmjowwwww! You're gonna ruin him for any future relationships. Poor little baby!" She practically screamed In a child like manner.

"Ow, my ears. No I wont. Teenagers are surprisingly resilient you know? He'll be fine. Trust me." Grimmjow said trying to save himself some hassle, from the green haired nut job.

"Ohhh, okayyy! Just make sure you're nice to him and let him down easy! Also don't forget we have to meet him too!" She said in a happy sing-song voice.

"I know, I know. And geez when am I not nice?" Grimmjow said sarcasm spewing out continuously.

"Are you kidding me, Mean kitty. You're hardly ever nice. Only to me and Harribel, if ever." She said in a more serious tone not forgetting to giggle at the end. "Anyway Grimmykitty I have to go now, or Dondo chaka's gonna burn down my house. Bye, bye~" Grimmjow heard her say. Before he could reply, the phone line went dead and Grimmjow sucked in a breath before sighing heavily.

_So I have to be nice to him, and let him down easy yeah? Che, what a chore. _Grimmjow thought. _Best get to bed. Gotta be up for work. When the hell am I ever gonna get a Saturday off? _

Grimmjow stood from his desk, switching off his desktop, before walking through to his room. His walls were Maroon, With a large bed in the centre, a window just sitting behind it. Few personal possessions were visible, bar the photo frames of friends past and present. Among some of them were, Neliel Tu, Starrk, Szayel, Harribel, Zommari, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, Yammy, and the old man Barragan. Plus a picture of everyone currently working with them.

As Grimmjow got changed he thought of different ways to please the young orange headed punk, Ways too manipulate him. He did slightly think it might be a bit harsh too impose such feelings on someone, and then cut them off completely. But right now Grimmjow didn't care much of the implications too follow.

He laid in bed and set his alarm clock for 8 he couldn't be bothered to go to work too early. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

_I still don't get why that kid stared at that waitress for so long, usually when I find someone, they find it hard to remove their gaze from me so Why the hell did he? It's already obvious that he likes me, so why did he stare so much… _Grimmjow's thoughts trailed off into the dark abyss that was his sleep. Completely dreamless, as usual.

* * *

[Next day, and back to Ichigo's POV]

Saturday, finally. The null and void of the week for me, Saturday has always been my Sunday. I don't have to do a damn thing, Sunday's I just help in my dad's clinic. It was only 7.30 in the morning and I felt drowsy as hell, I got too much sleep. Picking up my phone too check whether Rukia had texted me yet, which she usually did at this time on a Saturday. And there it was, two text messages, one from Rukia and the other from Grimmjow.

Rukia's said the usual, wondering if I wanted to go out today, in which I said yes, and the one from Grimmjow said;

"Good night right? Another one Monday? Wont be a proper one just to the bar or something plus a couple of my mates will be there. If you wanna join?"

It was random. Not like my dad minded me drinking or anything. He wouldn't be worried about me, to be honest he'd say it would be good for me. Where as I'm different. I went out with this guy once because he blackmailed me, and now he wants another one. There's something not right about this, but then again who am I too complain I haven't had a proper date in ages so why not?

I replied to his text giving it about half an hour making sure it didn't seem like I was desperate, which I wasn't I just had a thing about replying straight away usually. But this was an exception.

"Hi, yeah don't see why not, next weeks half term anyway."

And that's all I put no point in elaborating, right? And making it sound like if I was at school next week, I probably would have said no.

I remember going to some alternative club with Shuuhei a while back, and we drank till we needed help in walking I was about 14 then. I'm not a heavy drinker but every now and again I did go a little far. That sounds really bad coming from a 16 year old I know, but what can you do?

I missed hanging around with Shuuhei but he'll be back from college soon and we can hang out then.

Shuuhei's mum use too work with my dad, she was the only qualified nurse in the area out of a job. So she was hired on the spot, that was about 3 and a bit years ago, that's how me and Shuuhei met. He use too come and help out sometimes, and play games on my consoles with me. It was when I turned 14 that we kissed, one of the times we got drunk together. He's 18 now, so it's not exactly that bad.

Just one month left till he get's back, reminds me, I'll have to email him soon.

Back to my daily routine. Get up, get dressed, clean teeth…you know the drill.

It was now about quarter past 8, and my phone is buzzing like mad, almost falling off the desk. Rukia. I picked up and answered the phone, to a cheery Orihime, who obviously called off Rukia's phone.

"Hi~yaaa Ichigo!" She sang to me.

"Yo, you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. So what's up?"

"Oh, right! Me and Rukia want to know if you wanted too go to that new shopping mall today in the middle of town? It would be really fun!" She squealed. She was really funny sometimes, the way she was, bless her.

"Er, yeah okay. Who else is going?" I responded.

"Ermmmm, Renji, Sado, Uryuu, Keigo and Mizuiro. I think that's it. Oh no wait, So is Hiyori."

"Oh god…Hiyori? Really? *Sigh* okay, when and where are we meeting then?"

"Right, at 10 outside MacDonald's!"

"Okay, then see you soon. Bye"

"See ya!"

Well at least today was fixed and I had something to do. Even though I knew I'd be called a dickhead all day by some damn twerp, it was hopefully going to be a good day.

* * *

"Hey, dad, can I borrow some money? I'm going to that new mall in town, with the guys." I shouted over the TV.

"Of course son. Take however much you need, wallets on the counter in the kitchen." He's so care free. At least he was too busy watching the football than too attack me.

"Alright see you later!"

I left half an hour early to get the 15 minute bus into the middle of town, I knew everyone else would get there early 'cause they new I would. I took about £40 ( A/N: I'm putting it in pounds cause i'm lazy but just use imagination^-^) as that was all I really needed, and I never really buy much when I go out, so I'll more than likely have loads left.

I get a daily bus ticket, just in case we go anywhere else, and that's my travel sorted.

We all met up where we said we would, including the little shit Hiyori. God she's annoying, but I guess she ain't so bad…if you don't mind maggots crawling all over you.

"Hey, dickhead. Where's my hello?" She said spitting venom in my direction.

"Geez, hello…" Was my reply.

Today was definitely gonna be a long, long day.

* * *

We spent most of our time searching through the shops looking at all the new things that were in the shops. The gadget shops were mine and Uryuu's favourites, we could look at things like the new ipad and new mac's for sale with all the new stuff on them in the apple shop. Where as the girls all went into the Disney store picking out different toys and things that looked stupid in my opinion. Hiyori picked out the one I knew she would. Stitch. But then again, if any, he was my favourite too.

We all then moved into HMV and the Virgin store looking at all the new anime and CD's/DVD's we could buy, I picked up the new Avenged Sevenfold album. [A/N: RIP Jimmy Sullivan. Btw I don't actually know if they are gonna have a new CD out for when this story is set. Which is this up coming autumn. Lol] Rukia Got Naruto Shippuden the newest box set. Orihime got the anime lucky star which I know for a fact had been out for a while now, she made me watch it on her computer before…

Renji got Lady gaga…don't ask. Uryuu obviously got the new ipad, I don't even know why. Plus a bunch of sewing equipment, he might as well be half woman to be perfectly honest. Sado got some weird game I think it was some boxing game on the Wii or Ps3 I'm not really sure. Even though I have a ps3 I only play on things like final fantasy, there the only ones that I like.

The clique and I went to the Smoothie/Ice cream parlour and got our lunch which in my case happened to be some cookie dough ice cream topped with some bubble gum ice cream. Expecting strawberry huh?

All coming too get bored 4 hours into the day and decide to buy some sweets and stuff too go sit on the hill outside, girls insisting on catching some much needed ray's. even though it was autumn, today was particularly sunny and hot, luckily Uryuu was always ready for these situations and had sun cream at the ready, which I needed being fair skinned, damn I am a bit of a woman, this sucks.

We all laid or sat there just talking about the day we'd just had showing off the thing's we bought to each other. Hiyori started staring at me for no reason.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Orihime told me something…" She trailed off, her face twitching forming a large sideways grin.

"What…" I used the parent's irritated voice when a child said 'daaaaaaad' knowing it wasn't going anywhere good.

"You had a date the other night, am I correct?" As she asked the others ears seemed to prick up.

"*Sigh* yes." Plain and simple.

"How did it go? Did he kiss you?" Rukia interjected.

"Oi, I was gonna say something!…Erm yeah did you kiss him?" Hiyori spat.

"Er, well he kinda kissed me, nothing special though."

"How long did it last? What did you two do after? *gasp* did you do the nasty? Eww, Ichi! That's gross!" Hiyori basically shouted in my ear.

"No we didn't do anything like that. It was just a kiss, that's all. So stop being so crude." I said, realizing everyone was kinda blushing in some way or another. "And you lot, stop imagining things!" As I said that they all snapped and stared at the ground, then back up at me.

It made me remember about Grimmjow and that next 'date' thing we had arranged, I don't even know why I'm going on another with him. I only went on the first one because he blackmailed me.

We all sat in silence for a while nothing too talk about, Hiyori had an evil grin plastered across her face, nothing new there. As I wondered what she would do, I stared up at the blue sky, the clouds in all their different shapes floating by.

"Ichi?" Uh, oh. Here it comes.

"What' his name?"

"Huh?" I expected way more than that. The devil girl must be waiting for something.

"What's his name, dickhead?" damn bitch.

"Oh, uh Grimmjow…"

"Really…you've gotta be shittin' me! That's the funniest name I've ever heard! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey, shut up snaggle tooth!"

"Dick head." She said as the laughter died down. Chuckles still heard every now and again. The the laughter returned.

"Hahahahaha! You just wait till I tell Shinji! Man he's gonna crack up!"

"Ah, shut up, brat." I said in distaste.

* * *

We spent the next half an hour watching the clouds go by, and talked for a while, I got on the bus, and before I knew it I was home.

The day had already passed and the sky was almost pitch black, I hadn't even noticed it.

After I had showered and sorted my self out, and eaten tea, it was already about 10, Even though I wasn't tired I still went upstairs and began playing on my games, when my phone began to ring.

Unknown number? who the hell could that be?

"Hello?" I asked the stranger in a confused voice.

"Hey berry." That voice…it had to be,

"Shuuhei?"

"yep." He answered in that same voice he always did, sounding so painfully annoyed. Even though I knew it was just the way he spoke, damn, only just realized how much I missed this guy.

"I didn't think you were back till next month."

"don't be an idiot, I said I was coming back a month in advanced. 'Cause I didn't need to wait there for my results."

"Oh, so are you back now?"

"Nah, not yet but will be soon. I'm just getting my stuff packed at the moment, should be back in about 2 day's. So about 7or 8 Monday night."

"Really? That's great, so when aren't you busy?"

"If you want, we could hang out and play some of those new games at around 9 back at mine?" God it's been to long since I even spoke to him properly apart from via email. He spent months in America with his dad, then he was off in college, then back at his dad's again. I haven't seen him in person in almost over a year. Spending time with him is a no brainer, but I also have Grimmjow to see on Monday.

Shit what the hell do I do? I know, I hang out with Grimmjow till like half 8 then get back home to hang out with Shuuhei.

"Yo, berry. Are you still there?"

"Er, yeah sorry! But yeah, that sounds good. At 9 at yours, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, well I'll let you get on with your stuff and I'll see you then"

"Alright, bye berry."

"See ya."

I know you're wondering why I don't mind him calling me berry, well truth is, it pisses me off like hell, but every time I've told him to stop he just calls me it all the more. So I gave up.

Texting Grimmjow an telling him was my next move, and making sure he knew.

"I won't be staying too late. One of my friends just got back from college and I need to see him. I need to be at his around 9."

Well there's no point lying is there?

All I got back was a pathetic "Ok." I hate getting one word text's back. I hope he's not mad at me for not being able to stay out longer. I mean there's no need to 'cause I've got a week off so there's plenty more time to hang out.

Pfft, whatever. I've only know him a day in all fairness so he has no right to be mad.

Sunday went by like a dream it was so easy, A few regulars came by to pick up their prescriptions to take to the chemist. A couple of roughed up kids probably from fighting or climbing trees, but all in all it was easy.

Monday is currently going great, Shuuhei rang me this morning to tell me he had been on a plain from America for quite some time now, he would also be making one last detour before he arrived in Tokyo this afternoon, And then driving back home by 8.

* * *

"Hey, Yuzu"

"Yes, Nii-san?" she replied in her ever cute voice.

"Don't worry about giving me dinner tonight, I'm gonna be eating out okay?"

"Oh, are you going anywhere nice?"

"Oh, nah I don't think so. I'm just meeting someone tonight so I was gonna go eat quickly before I saw them."

I thought it would be easier than waiting for dinner at home.

"Okay, that's fine" She smiled.

When I received the text from Grimmjow I kinda didn't even expect I was a little thrown off.

"Were going at 6, where do you want me to pick you up?"

"mine." was all I said, I didn't think we were going that far too have too drive there, guess I'll have too eat something quick at home before I get ready it's 4 now anyways.

"Er, actually I'll probably just have something quick here. You got any left over's?" I asked Yuzu.

"Yes, of course. We have some of that spaghetti left from the other night."

Glad I'm getting dressed after I eat then? Spaghetti get's everywhere no matter how elegantly you eat.

"Okay, thanks Yuzu."

"No problem Nii-san."

I ate as fast as I could getting indigestion half way through, I don't even know why I ate so fast. Am I excited?… Yes I am… to see Grimmjow?…Nah, to see Shuuhei, right? Well I guess I'm excited about seeing both. But more Shuuhei than him.

I put on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans and a black Metallica T-shirt with a plain black hoodie and some plain black plimsolls. A lot of black I know, but I'm not really a colour person.

And just waited for the text from Grimmjow telling me he was here already. I didn't have to wait long either.

* * *

Well! Hope you liked it. I did Go through it before i put it up, but if there are still some grammer mistakes...oh well i ain't doing it again lol. I'm too lazy.

Anyway tell me what you think of the last 2 chapters and this new one :)! I really wanna know! This will deffinately be carried on!

I also wanna know, are there any characters you wanna see in particular? I will add the ones that people want most.

the next chapter will probably be out in about a couple of weeks :) put this on story watch! seriously. _I will find you... _just kidding i'd probably fall asleep halfway to my front door anyway!

Oh, yeah and what do you think of the "_shocking_" new revelation? I was so amazed when I came up with that lol! :D

Do tell!


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: I have to apologise lol, in chapter 1 I made it spring… but it's actually autumn in this! Sorry for the mess up, Won't happen again! I made chapter 1 quite a while ago, so I couldn't really remember what happened very well! Anyway, read and review please! :)!] **

**BTW read the bottom A/N please! Some important info and questions!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4. **

**New friends and old friends!  
**

Grimmjow was leaning against the door of the car, he was obviously waiting so he could open it for me.

"Metallica, huh? You get more and more interesting each time I see you."

His eyes did seem to light up when he looked at me, Metallica were one of my favourite bands, he still had so much to learn.

"Once again I guess I read you wrong, you seemed like a 'My chemical romance' kinda kid… Or even a Britney spears fan…" He said to me as he opened the door, as I expected him too do.

[A/N: I like Britney spears and MCR… so don't complain, though they are not on my top 10 they are still good!]

"Tch, never assume these thing's Grimmjow, I'm not thateasy to read. In fact if anything I'm very hard to read."

"I guessed that much. So why don't you tell me what you're really like then?" He asked me, Grinning again. Damn, he was hot.

"No." Was all I said back. With my own small grin shot in his direction.

"What? Why not?" His gaze on me didn't falter once, but his grin began to recede.

At this my grin just grew even wider as he stared me down.

"Figure it out on your own, jackass."

"Che, already with the insults?" his beloved grin returned. "Fine then, I will."

"So where are we going, and who is gonna be there?" Get it out of the way now before I have no chance of escaping incoming danger. I'm still weary. We pulled out of the drive way, God, Grimmjow is such a speed demon.

"Whoa, all in one breath. Excited?"

"No, not really. Just answer the damn question." I spat, my grin half faded.

"Alright, calm down. Well were going to Hueco Mundo [A/N: Had to be done XD] And there's gonna be Neliel Tu, Nnoitora, Harribel, Barragan and Yammy. You wouldn't happen to have any fake id right?" He questioned me with a furrowed brow.

"What kinda teenager do you take me for? Of course I have fake id… How do you expect me to drink if I didn't?"

Grimmjow barked out a laugh, I bet he feels amazed he got _something _right about me.

"You remind me of me when I was a kid." he suddenly said as I practically jumped out of my seat as he sped over a speed bump. I'm gonna kill him when we get out of this car. I swear down.

"Tch, whatever."

* * *

We were now coming close to Hueco Mundo, to a large bar which I never noticed passing through here before. It was called 'Ye Old Hollows' It had a Victorian look about it, white walls with black beams holding it up.

"Wow, is that the bar?" I asked looking up at Grimmjow who was grinning again.

"Yup, that's it. I love this place, it's the best place to hang when you're bored and need a drink." He said while looking at the entrance of the 'bar' which I don't think could really be called a bar, it should be called a pub to be honest.

He used two fingers to give a slight salute to someone, when I noticed a girl with long green wavy hair, waving her hand's frantically in Grimmjow's direction.

"come on, since you only got till about 8 we should get going." He opened his door, and shoved a cigarette in his mouth, the girl came running towards him and held him in a tight embrace.

Jeez, is she hot or what? Even though when it comes to big breasts I'm not all that interested but she was really pretty.

I stood out of the car and shut the door gently, walking in Grimmjow's direction.

"Neliel this is Ichi…" Before he could finish his sentence Neliel had pounced on me squeezing me half to death.

"Holy shit!" I half shouted. She is damn strong, I think I might pass out.

Grimmjow walked over to us and prized me from the vice like grip she had on me.

"You just _have _to be Ichigo! You're just as gorgeous as they said!" She said with the most innocent of smiles.

"'_they?_'" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, Harribel saw us in the restaurant the other night." Grimmjow said, looking over to me as he lit the cigarette.

"Oh, right. So you're Neliel right?"

"Yup sure am! So what has Grimmkitten told you about me then?"

"Erm, he only told me you had A.D.D…" As I said this Neliel gave Grimmjow a half glace.

"Grimmykitty! Don't be so mean!" She said as she smacked him in the arm. Quite hard from what I could see.

"Ow, Nel! Realize your own strength, for the love of god, and Ichigo could you lay off being so forward for a bit, you're gonna get me killed."

"That's not my problem, Grimmykitty." I said grinning wildly at him. Neliel Burst out laughing, probably because I called him the nickname she had just used.

Grimmjow stared at me wide eyed, Cigarette hanging in his mouth, and cherry looks like it's about to burn his chin.

"Hey! Don't you start!" He shouted.

"I knew it would catch on someday!" Neliel sang.

"I'm just getting you back for calling me strawberry all those times." I didn't want to mention that he had just called me by my proper name for the first time since I met him, 'cause he may revert back to calling me strawberry all the time.

"Ah, shut up." He said glaring at me, which made me and Neliel giggle. He only growled in response. I think Neliel was right, kitty is definitely a good nickname for him.

"Come on boys, the others are waiting for us, and they wanna meet you Ichigo!" said the green haired pretty girl with A.D.D.

"Okay…" Is all I said as I was being pushed by this unnaturally strong woman.

As we walked in, I noticed all the portraits were of what seemed to be old kings and queens, but none of them I recognised, which was strange as I've always been rather good at history.

"So, what do you want?" Grimmjow asked me, as I peeled my eyes from the paintings.

"Huh, oh, erm…A Jaiger Miester."

"Tch, another surprise, On the hard drinks already?"

"No…It's just my favourite." Is all I said.

Near the bar was a hugely muscled guy, along with some old man, another pretty woman with long blonde hair and tanned skin, and this really tall skinny guy with long black hair. This was all I could make out from the back, Neliel ran over to them and pointed in our direction. All instantaneously looked back at me, I was right about all of them.

After Grimmjow had finished searching through his wallet for what seemed like a debit card he made his way over to them gesturing for me to come along. In which I complied.

The old man spoke up first.

"I'm Barragan, good to meet you kid." He said, with a plain face. Even with that he still seemed like a decent guy, and I trust my instincts.

"Thanks, nice to meet you too, sir." I said in my most polite tone. But I did refrain from bowing my head down.

Grimmjow scoffed as he walked to an empty stool at the bar. Bastard.

"Don't have to be so polite, anyway this brute is Yammy, the lanky streak of piss there is Nnoitora, the beautiful blonde is Harribel, and I'm guessing you've already met Neliel." As he said their names each one scowled at their description.

"Fuck you old man" Said who I now know to be Nnoitora.

I stared at the four, for a while before Neliel patted me on the back and pulled me to a seat in between her and Harribel.

"So, you're Ichigo I take it?" Said the blonde.

"Er, yeah I am, It's a pleasure to meet you." I noticed that all her lashes were also blonde, she was truly intriguing. These two girls and Grimmjow were out of this world gorgeous, I think I'm dreaming. No, I'm not kidding I have to be dreaming.

My face was burning and I could feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"You, too." Was all she said. All she needed to say really.

"Oi, cougars! Leave the poor boy alone, you're scaring him!" Shouted the brute as he laughed wildly.

"We are hardly cougar's Yammy-chan, were both only 22." I could only agree with Neliel, they were not cougars they were angels!

"Oi, Ichigo!" Grimmjow said and I snapped out of my trance while staring at Neliel who was now fiddling with a drink matt.

"Uh, yeah"

"Your drink. Come and get it." He said with a frown.

"What's your problem?" I enquired.

"You're staring too much." He replied as he passed me the glass. "Neliel shift your arse, and let the kid sit here." Grimmjow lifted his leg and gave Neliel a quick stab in the butt. She jumped and squealed a little.

"Grimmjowwwww! Don't do that!" She shrieked. But then proceeded to sit where I just was, next too Harribel.

Nnoitora was sitting next to Grimmjow, And I now sat in between Neliel and the Azure haired man.

"So, Ichigo. You're the pussy's new yarn ball I take it?" Said Nnoitora. Gaining a heavy frown from Grimmjow.

"Hardly…I'm no one's toy."

"Haha! You picked a good one Jaegerjaques!" He said with a creepy smile.

"Jaegerjaques? So that's what the 'J' stands for?" I said with a sigh of realisation.

"Yeah, and?" He said keeping up his heavy frown as he turned to me.

"No 'and'. It's quite unusual that's all, I'd also say kinda' 'cool'."

"Oh, fair enough."The frown disapearing.

"So, kid. What 'you like about Grimmjow then?" Said Nnoitora.

"Dunno yet." I lied, too embarrassed to tell him. I like his hair, his car, his looks and his body. His personality is still something I have to sniff around to figure out as of yet.

"Che, yeah right." Grimmjow said with a grin, he read me then and I know he did. He knew damn well I actually kinda liked him.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow! Soooo, What do _you_ like about _Ichigo_?" Said Neliel with a wink, Grimmjow growled again.

"Shut up." Well, that was rather boring I was looking forward to hearing the reason why.

"Grimmjow, I think you _should_ tell the boy." Nnoitora interjected. He looked like he wanted to wink but it would just look like a blink with the damn eye patch on, he seemed to settle with a grin.

"Che, whatever. Well, He's got nice hair, though a little messy. Nice eyes, A nice body, and he reminds me of myself when I was young." He said with a grin, My cheeks must be the same colour as a tomato right now.

"When you were _young_?" I said with a giggle. Another grin appearing on my face through the blush.

"Shut, up! Young-er." He retorted. Which made me giggle more. "Just drink damn it."

Everyone chuckled a little even the very quiet Harribel.

"You're a good kid Ichigo, Not just anyone can get Grimmjow too shut up." Said the old man, It made me blush a little more and I let a smile grace my features.

"Oi! Don't you start!" Grimmjow shouted, sounding slightly taken aback.

* * *

Soon everyone began talking with one another, Nnoitora Neliel and Grimmjow were discussing something my ears could not pick up over in the corner. Yammy and the old man carried on drinking while discussing business and other boring subjects, along with the occasional bark of laughter from Yammy. Me and Harribel sat there in almost complete silence, but made comments on the elegance of the pub.

When I mentioned the Paintings on the wall, she began to talk a little more describing the personalities and positions of each and every person in them.

She said they were not actual royalty, but too her and the others they truly were, she mentioned the latest painting was of a man named Aizen Sousuke, and told me that he was hers and the others boss, but she did not elaborate on that. I wanted to know, but I've never been the nosy type so I left it.

* * *

By now I had, had 5 drinks, Grimmjow sent one over every now and again. It'll take a lot more than that to get me drunk, Grimmjow.

I checked my phone for the time, and it was now getting close to quarter past 8. Grimmjow glanced at me, making me turn to look at him, and he grinned.

"8.30?" He questioned.

"Yeah, okay." I said with a smile. He cocked his head slightly in confusion and then gave me a devilish smile in return.

"Oi, Neliel, move your arse you're blocking Ichigo." He said and she mewled before jabbing her finger in his knee cap, ouch, that must have hurt.

"Blocking me from what exactly?"

"Me of course." That smile was firmly attached like it had been super glued there. I turned to Harribel who gave me a side long glance before smiling, and I blushed slightly.

Grimmjow moved back to his original seat, I'm not exactly sure when he moved but he had done. And for the next 10 minutes we talked about different bands that we liked, funnily enough we liked pretty much all the same music. It was nice being able to speak to him properly even though it wasn't about anything in particular.

"you ready to go?" He said as he got up.

"Yeah." I also stood up and moved back slightly, Harribel and the others also stood except for Yammy who seemed to be half asleep on the bar.

"See you soon okay Ichigo?" Neliel said as she pulled me into another death grip. Nnoitora came up behind removing the girl from me, and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"I like you kid, make sure you bully Grimmjow for me when I'm not there, yeah?"

"Er, yeah sure." Is all I replied.

Harribel held out a hand for me to shake in which I did so. Neliel huffed at this.

"Damn it Sharky, you should at least give him a hug, you're so cold!"

"You shouldn't hug someone when you first meet them, it's a bad start too any relationship." She said, giving Neliel a quick smile.

Barragan also held out his hand for me, and gave me a very, very firm hand shake which made my hand fall a little limp. Yammy just nodded slightly and I returned the gesture.

"Thanks I hope to see you all again soon, I had a good time" I said as I began to walk through the door with Grimmjow.

"Yo, Grimmjow you coming back after?" Nnoitora shouted to him through the open door.

"You bet."

We walked back to the car and got in quickly, Grimmjow put a CD on, and I knew it was Pendulum, Drum 'n' bass was another of my favourite genre's.

"So, where does this friend of yours live?"

"Oh, just around the corner from me."

* * *

We left the pub and went on our way back towards my house, and I gave him the directions to Shuuhei's house. As we stopped outside I could see Shuuhei running around upstairs behind the curtains probably trying to unpack in time for me getting here.

"Thanks again, I had a good time Grimmjow." I said turning my head towards him.

"S'alright, I did too. See you later." As he said this he moved in to give me a quick peck on the cheek, but instantly I moved out of the way turning my head away too blush.

"Sorry, aha…I, erm, er. Sorry." Is all I managed to say.

"Che, yeah, yeah…by the way your friends now at the door, and I'll be getting that kiss next time." As he said this my blush deepened again.

"Oh, okay. And I'll have to think about that one." I said stepping out of the car giggling nervously.

"You wont have a choice." He said flashing a grin.

I just gave him a slight half grin as I turned towards Shuuhei's house, Shuuhei was indeed waiting at the door. I picked up my pace so that I got to the door much quicker and gave Shuuhei a half glance at his confused look.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, I'll tell you upstairs." I said with a grin.

"Ha, alright." He said as he wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

I turned back to look at Grimmjow who looked like he was just about to leave, and waved back at him. He gave me the half salute with a grin and furrowed brow.

Shuuhei and I walked into the house and I shut the door behind us.

"My mum's not here, you can tell me you know" He said whilst ruffling my hair. His mum was a wonderful person, but she has a problem with homosexuality. We know she doesn't mean to be that way she just doesn't like the idea of a sexual relationship with someone of the same sex. Even though Shuuhei is pretty much gay, before he went off to college he use to bring girls over to stop his mum from being suspicious. I guess he didn't want to upset her.

"Oh, well he's just some guy who black mailed me into a date and we well, went out for a drink tonight with his friends."

"He black mailed you…?" Shuuhei's face was priceless. "He's not tried to do anything to you has he?" He was way too over protective of me.

"Noo~ he kissed me but that's it. He's not that bad I don't think, but I'm being careful so don't worry. So…You jet lagged?"

"Nope, I'm completely fine" He said turning his head in a childish manner.

"Don't be like that!" I said with a grin, he turned to look at me with one eye and then stuck his nose up in the air.

"I know…" I said getting in the right position, before lunging for him.

We both fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"Ow! Owowowowowowow!" Shuuhei cried, "You little, I'm gonna get you for that!" he said turning his head towards me.

"If you can catch me!" I said jumping up and bolting for the stairs, He tried to catch my ankle but missed by a centimetre.

"I'll get you!" He shouted as he followed me up the stairs, Both me a him laughing on our way up. I reached his room and ran through the doorway closing and successfully blocking it with my foot. Without realising Shuuhei opened it. I had _successfully _forgotten that it opens the other way.

"Shit." I said, as he lunged forward and dropped me back first into the ground. Successfully straddling me.

"Told you I'd get you." I lifted my self up onto my forearms, staring at him in the eyes.

"Yeah right, but for how long?" I questioned before grabbing his sides and tickling him.

"Argh! Get off! Get off!" He said grinning and holding a laugh. He fell off me onto the floor, grabbing my hands and pushing them away as hard as he could.

"Ow! That hurt!" I said while pouting.

"God, did I miss doing that while I was away." He said looking back at me from his laying position on the floor. "It's been way too long berry."

"It sure has, and I see you really did get that 69 tattooed on you face." I said pointing at his left cheek.

"I did tell you ages ago didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure whether you were just trying too bullshit me, You'll never get a job with that" I said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. I wanted it so tough luck, berry." He said, as I remembered telling him I thought it would look stupid.

"Well, it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would."

"I knew you'd come round, eventually" He lifted himself up a little bit so he was resting his bodyweight on one arm.

"I never said anything like that. I just said it doesn't look _as_ bad as I thought it would."

"I know what you said, berry. Now come on before she get's back." I knew what he meant, and I lifted myself up too a proper sitting position, and pulled up my shirt to reveal it too him.

* * *

[Author POV. Back to Grimmjow! yay!]

Grimmjow sat there staring into the Half empty glass of Backs he had been drinking.

_What the hells up with that kid, He didn't even except that kiss on the cheek before he got out. Neliel said it was fool proof! She said it was "Bound to make him come around" Yeah, bullshit. I'm never gonna get those prizes am I? This is no longer a bet for 'thing's' though, More a bet for my pride! He __will__ fall for me, whether it kills me. And that "friend" of his, Looked more like a boyfriend to me, he was way to close for my liking…Wait a second what the hell am I thinking! I don't care about that! As long as the kid chooses me in the end. _Grimmjow thought to himself.

Neliel was chatting away to Harribel about Grimmjow and Ichigo, Both thought they went well together whether it would last, or not.

Barragan had left on business and Yammy had gone with him. Nnoitora was playing pool with some random air headed girls. He hated smart women with a passion, and always thought women should be lower than men in everything. Even so he did enjoy their company.

"Oi, emo! The girls want you to join in! So stop moping around and play pool with us!" Nnoitora shouted to Grimmjow.

"Fuck you! Who said I was moping? And I'm just gonna wipe the floor with you again, like I always do." Grimmjow retorted.

"Yeah, but this is the only thing you can do that in." Grimmjow was an arms length away from Nnoitora now and Nnoitora took the closeness to his advantage, "So, how'd it work out with the kid? He fallen head over heels yet? Or is that why your moping?" Nnoitora snickered.

"Shut the fuck up, and no he didn't take the bait, now shut up, I wanna get laid tonight." Grimmjow said, while frowning deeply.

"Hey, darlin', win fer me and I'll make it worth ya' while." Some random girl said, winking in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow let out a half grin as Nnoitora began setting up the balls.

"I'll break." Nnoitora said as he got into position. He hit the balls hard letting them bounce around the table, none were potted.

"Well, you definitely suck," Grimmjow snorted.

"Ah, fuck off pussy." He retorted.

"Calm down boy's y'all scare the girlies off" Said the girl who was now hanging off Grimmjow's arm. She had short blonde hair and wore short clothes too match, a blue denim skirt which showed off the majority of her thigh's and a red strap top that hugged her average sized cleavage.

"So blue tell 'uz you're name."

Grimmjow didn't really care what her name was, but thought she was hot enough to be sweetened up so he could take her home, soon. He was horny so that needed to be taken care of. He wasn't usually the type to take random girls home, but he felt kind of empty and needed a release. He was also secretly pissed off that Ichigo had left him high and dry, just when he was starting to get friendly with him as well. He needed that boy to fall in love with him, so his ego was not demolished.

"Grimmjow, what's your's sweetie?" He said placing his forefinger and thumb on her chin, stroking it. She hummed in response.

"Tha' name's Jade." [A/N: She is obviously not in the anime/manga lol]

"Come on Pussy! Were meant to be playing here!" Nnoitora chimed in.

Grimmjow took the queue and aimed at the white ball, he played purely by luck and intuition, he hadn't lost a game in 10 whole years.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he took the shot, potting a red and yellow in the same hole.

"Bastard, how'd you manage that one?"

"Dunno, just did." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The game went on with Grimmjow playing red and Nnoitora yellow, the outcome was inevitable and Grimmjow made a swift win, Nnoitora still had 4 yellows left on the table.

"Smug bastard." Nnoitora said as he whacked Grimmjow over the head with the queue.

"Hey! I won fair and square." Grimmjow said as he was holding the woman by her hips, and she clung onto his neck nibbling at the nape.

Neliel and Harribel gave him an evil glare, the girl glared back at them but looked back to Grimmjow quickly. _that was lucky, the girl would have ended the night in 100 pieces if Neliel and Harribel saw that look she gave them. _Grimmjow snorted outwardly at the thought.

"What's up doll?" She questioned.

"Nothing, you wanna get out of here?" He asked her.

"Yeh, don't see why not." She winked.

Grimmjow said his quick good byes as the two left the bar.

* * *

"I bet that girls got something nasty." Neliel said to Harribel.

"I agree." Harribel replied.

"Grimmkitty better get himself checked out!" Neliel sang. "Hopefully he'll be smart like he always is and use something, remember? He doesn't like to properly touch skanks. Just shack up with them."

"Good point, You want another drink, Nel?"

"Nope, I think I've had enough for tonight." She said as her forehead connected with the bar with a resounding 'thump'.

* * *

Grimmjow kept giving the girl glances as she stroked his baby. His car was his life, and he did NOT want this girls dirt and perfume all over it.

"Tha' seats in here are well soft, Grimmjow" Said Jade, as she continued to rub the soft suede on the car door.

"I know, I had the whole interior re-done the other day." He said trying hard not to sound pissed off and more happy. Which was hard. Getting the car interior cleaned was definitely on the 'to do' list now, even before work.

Grimmjow and jade arrived at his home not long after, It was a large 5 bed room penthouse apartment. He had the whole top floor too himself. Harribel, Neliel Tu, Ulquiorra, Starrk and Zommari all lived in the building along with him. It was about 8 floors high, and looked like it belonged in a movie.

"Oh My God! You're house is h-huge!" She squealed.

"It's not all mine you know, I've only got the penthouse." He said trying not to get angry, she sounded like she was gonna try and live with him, he'd had that before with other girl's but always kicked them out without his number that night or the next day if he was tired.

"Er, what's the penthouse?" Grimmjow almost creased with laughter at this, but held every last bit in.

"It's the very top floor of the building." _Shit, this girl is thick as hell. _

She stared at him then the top before Grimmjow carried on driving into the underground parking lot.

They went by elevator to the top, Grimmjow usually walked but didn't want to tonight, he'd drunk too much and he needed to get there quick.

Grimmjow used his hands to hide the key combination from the unknowing girl, and they walked in.

"This place is huge! It's much bigger than my whole house!" She exclaimed. Grimmjow didn't want to hear anymore and silenced her with a kiss, luckily even though she was a skank she was of little more class than others were. Grimmjow and Jade carried on, as he pulled them into the bedroom, being careful too place the photo frames face down so she could not see them.

* * *

They both undressed, Jade put Grimmjow's condom on quickly and efficiently after sucking him off. Even though she had complained Grimmjow did not lick her out, he would _NOT_ do something like _that_ with a girl like_ this_. The night was filled with pleasure filled moans and screams from the woman. Grimmjow had told her too shut up numerous occasions, telling her that she'd wake people up.

Eventually after they had finished she had fallen asleep, and Grimmjow decided to get on with some work on the computer before he went to bed next to _that_.

* * *

_Well that was more unsatisfying than I thought it would be, And fucking hell did that girl have a squeal on her, so fucking irritating! I'm glad a I used a condom, she was damn loose as well I probably would have caught something. Or she's got kid's…ugh kid's. I wonder if Ichigo is still up? It's 12 at night, I'll give him a text. _Grimmjow thought to himself as he repeatedly scrubbed his hands with baby wipes.

"Yo, Ichigo. You up?" He said in the text.

…Nothing.

Grimmjow decided he was probably asleep, and didn't want to bother him any more.

His mind kept flashing to the boy, that Ichigo had gone to see after going to the bar with him. He kept pushing to the side of his head the image of this 'Shuuhei' and Ichigo Kissing and possibly doing more.

Grimmjow had, had enough and decided to go bed, making sure to sleep far away from the thing next to him.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! **

**Mwauhauhauhauhauha! I just feel pure evil now! I'm sorry about that, but it really was an important part of the story! You need to see ****this**** Grimmjow in all different lights first XD! And yes You will find out what Ichigo showed Shuuhei in the next chapter! **

_**Also!**_

Do people mind having a little Shuuhei X Ichigo in the next chapter or two? Nothing extreme though**! Sorry Shuuhei fans! I understand :(!  
**

And don't worry it's not turning into a ShuuIchi FF it's still **all about** Grimmkitty and Ichigo!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Btw: Next chapter might not be out as quickly as the last 3! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the new chapter! **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 5. **

**Danger looming. **

"It's well squidgy!" Shuuhei said as he pressed his finger down harder.

"Shut up. And stop poking it! It hurts!" I said grabbing his hand removing it from my chest. "It's a piercing so it will be a little 'squidgy' I only got it done the other week."

I had decided to get a piercing but got two, just above and below my right nipple were two small banana bars. I didn't want to get my nipple pierced because it was too common, so I got that done.

"Well, I'm glad you got something different done, that's definitely my berry!" He began poking it again before I hastily pulled my top down hiding my nipple from the invading finger. "Does your dad know yet?"

"Nah, I don't want to tell him, he'll just joke about it, or poke it!" I exclaimed while slapping Shuuhei's hand away.

"Oh yeah, I'm having a welcome home party next week, you wanna come? Oh, and bring Renji, Rukia Orihime and the others too, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay!" I said smiling. Shuuhei always held the best parties, so it was a no brainer that I would go.

"Great, I'll invite Ikkaku, Yumichika and the others." He said returning my smile.

* * *

Grimmjow and I took to going to the 'hollows' almost every night he was free which was obviously Monday when I first went, along with Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. We spent a lot of our time talking about unimportant crap, and both realized we were very much similar when it came to taste in music, movies, TV, and even shared in confidence that we both watched the odd anime. Since the first kiss he had given me at least 6 since then. We were really getting on, even though I still insulted him like it was second nature. He took it like a bitch though, which was how Nnoitora had put it.

Life was going really well.

Grimmjow said he wanted to take me to his work some time also. He said he had promised it too be a date the first time we went out, so he intended to go through with it, apparently. I agreed and we set a date for next week, the day after Shuuhei's party, which was good for me.

Nel, Harribel and I have been getting on particularly well also. They shared their numbers with me, so that we could talk more often. Nel texted me everyday seeing how I was among other things, and I still had to wait for that first ever text from Harribel. Though she doesn't seem like the type to text me for no reason in particular.

Nel always texted me even when we were in the same room, (mainly the hollows) telling me little inside jokes about the others. Grimmjow had tried to take my phone to read the text's but got a quick jab in the side from Nel, which made him stop dead in his tracks. Bullying Grimmjow was one of our favourite things, and he knew it all to well.

Grimmjow and I are not going out, well, as far as I know. To be honest, with me, it's first come first serve, so if he want's me he'll have to ask me first. He's not the only person I have my eyes on, even though I think he knows that, he's still done nothing about it.

* * *

[One week and 4 'date's' (Trip's to the pub) later.]

Today is Friday, and Shuuhei's party is tonight. I'm now at his helping him sort out all the games and things for us to do tonight. Not that any of them will get used…knowing us lot.

"So I'll see you tonight then Ichi?" Renji said over the phone.

"Yep, see you later!" I replied hanging the phone up and turning to Shuuhei.

"That Renji?" He questioned.

"Yeah, he'll be over in an hour. Obviously being followed by Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryuu."

"Great, all the others will be here around then as well." Shuuhei never said who was coming out of his friends but I know the whole group would be mainly made up of, Rangiku, the cute shop assistant. Ikkaku and Yumichika, guys you'd never expect to be friends, in _any _universe. Kira, Nanao, Lisa, Shinji my 'cousin', Hiyori (Twerp), Love, Kensei, and a few others of Shinji's and Shuuhei's friends. The guy who works with Rangiku on Monday's, Toushiro, plus his older sister Momo would be coming as well, as far as I knew. Plus lot's of others in their wake.

Tonight was gonna be fun, and both me and Shuuhei had a lot to do before then, only having an hour to get ready before they all turned up.

* * *

"This is effort, you know. We should have said yes to Renji's offer too help out." I said while yawning.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But it's easier this way."

"I don't get your logic…"

"Shut up, just get those bottles in here."

About an hour and a half past before most of the people started turning up. Late. Obviously.

"Yo, Ichi. Sorry were late we kinda got lost." Renji said while passing me a crate of beer.

"Tch, whatever. And how the hell did you get lost? You've been here before."

"I know that! I just forgot which road to take."

I snorted at his comment, before he scuffed the back of my head and looked at me funny.

"Shut up! It's not my fault it's been ages."

"Yeah right."

Rukia and Orihime barged past Renji and jumped on me, still holding the crate mind you, and I fell onto the floor arse first.

"Ow! Hey guys…aha you alright?" I asked while making myself taut.

"Yeah thanks! How about you?" Orihime asked.

Rukia sat herself up while laughing at me.

"I'm fine…and what's with you shorty?" I asked deadpanned.

"Shut up, I'm a normal height! And…it was just your face, it was… funny…" She started to giggle again.

"Normal for a dwarf."

"Hey! I am not!" She retorted.

"Of course." I snorted.

By the time everyone else had arrived we had already drunk all of the crate that Renji had brought over including two, one litre bottle's of vodka, well Shuuhei and I did.

I know I'm having a great time, getting drunk with all these guys was always fun. Though Shinji wasn't pleased with me for drinking so much.

"You know we've got a job Sunday right?" Shinji said placing a hand on my shoulder and looming over me eerily.

"I know that! But how could I pass up having a drink! Plus that's two days away! I'll be fine!" I exclaimed slightly slurred, I was a good drunk, but my voice always did this after a few, and I got a little louder than usual.

"Yo, Shinji, leave the kid alone he'll be fine. And like you said it's on Sunday." Shuuhei butted in.

"What he said…" I slurred again. God I forget how hot Shuuhei is. I keep looking up to his eye's, those dark pools, almost ebony but not quite.

Shuuhei placed an arm over my shoulder trying to keep his balance, he was definitely a bad drunk. Always had been.

"Shuuhei, I think I'm more worried about you that Ichi here." Shinji replied with a sour face.

"Ah, I'm fine! Just a little wobbly." Shuuhei's personality didn't change that much when he drunk but you could definitely tell he was way more open. Which is why I liked getting drunk with him so often, god I missed this. Him.

"Shuuhei, I think ya' should take a breather." Shinji said, as my step faltered and I almost fell. "Ichi you should go too. Go out on the front porch for a bit." He ordered leading us to the door. Well I say leading more like forcing us out. "Now stay there till you sober up a bit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We're not even drunk!" Shuuhei said as he clapped me hard on the back, the lack of holding back was a sure sign Shuuhei was drunk.

"Ow… could you be more careful, that hurt!" I said rubbing the area plagued by pain.

"Ha ha yeah, yeah. Sorry 'bout that Ichigo!" Another thing was when he was drunk, he always said my name. And I always without failure blushed at this.

"Shut up and sit down. Only come back once you've sobered up a bit." Shuuhei and I both did exactly as Shinji said, and sat on the large wooden swing hung outside Shuuhei's house. He walked back inside leaving us in the cold, We could still here the loud music coming from inside.

"Oi, Ichigo?"

"What…?"

"Look what I sneaked out!" Shuuhei almost shouted as he pulled out a bottle of Apple sourz. Another on the list of my favourite drinks.

"Tch, you little thief!" It being Hiyori's and all. She'd go mental if she found out, but I could easily hold her at arms length if need be.

Shuuhei giggled uncharacteristically in my ear, passing me the now almost half gone sourz which he had just drunk from. I could feel his breath on my ear, it usually doesn't affect me but when I drink it gives me chills. The same one's that Grimmjow gives me when he grins, just thinking about that makes me…

"Cheers." I said as I put the bottle to my lips and drunk an ungodly amount.

I placed the now mostly empty bottle of sourz on the wooden table in between the door and the swing that we sat on.

"Oi…" Shuuhei's voice turned low and husky, I turned too look at him, and felt his lips on the corner of my mouth. His right hand grabbed the top of my thigh, lightly squeezing it. His tongue entered my mouth and lapped at the saliva surrounding it. I allowed him to carry on, placing my own hand on his shoulder and the other on his free hand.

His fingers squeezed my thigh tighter before releasing and moving them further towards my cock. I could feel it twitching, and aching. No one else had ever been this close before, except for myself.

Our teeth clashed together, and our tongue's swirled in sync on neutral ground, Not like when me and Grimmjow kissed, our tongues always fought for dominance. I kinda preferred it that way, but this was nice, comfortable almost.

His hand touched my cock through my jeans and rubbed it, gently teasing it, before cupping it firmly.

"Nng-ah!" I let the moan roll off my tongue, as Shuuhei removed his other hand from my grip placing it at my torso and lifting my T-shirt up.

He stopped kissing me for a while, just too stare at me, I knew my face was burning up, my eyes half closed wantonly. I panted quickly too nourish my lungs. I could see the grin on his face, not nearly giving me the gleam of danger that came with Grimmjow's. But it made me sweat, even in the chilled winds that past us.

Shuuhei bent his head down to my chest and caressed it with his tongue, he pulled back only too lean further down and lap at the pierced nipple. It felt strange and sensitive, I tilted my body into him letting him lick more at the area. I could feel both his hands press down at my clothed cock, before he began tackling the buttons that blocked him from it.

I was too far gone, in the pleasure and drink too tell him too stop, I didn't want him too.

He opened the buttons with difficulty, and forced his hand down through my boxers catching some tangled hairs in it's wake. I hissed at this but he continued nonetheless, rubbing at my now erect cock. Shuuhei grabbed it fully, pulling the organ from my boxers and jeans steadily.

My breath hitched repeatedly, his tongue still sucking at my doubly pierced nipple. This feeling was overwhelming, I knew I was being overly sensitive to every motion.

He freed my swollen nub, and lifted himself from the swing, I stared at him with confusion. He knelt down in front of me, with a still, firm grip on my cock. Shuuhei pushed my legs apart with his free hand, and leaned towards the prominent member, and before I could stop him his mouth engulfed my cock wholly.

My Spine stiffened and I let out a raspy moan, my nails clawing at the swing beneath them. My eyes were now shut tightly, I didn't want too look at anyone or anything out of embarrassment.

I felt his mouth sliding up and down my length, his warm tongue swirling around. Each time he reached the tip, he sucked hard, leaving me almost breathless. He began pumping me with his hand while sucking, and soon my body lost control, my seed released inside his mouth.

Shuuhei turned his head and spat the contents out, and rubbed his lips with the back of his hand. Not that I expected much more.

"How was that?" He said staring up at me with a half grin.

"Sh…shut up…" My face contorted in embarrassment. Blush blatant.

He snickered at my reply, while I focused on sorting myself out.

He stood up and out stretched his arm to me, I complied and grabbed his hand letting him pick me up, with little difficulty.

* * *

We both walked back in too find everyone playing sing-star. Which was even more embarrassing, I know for sure it was either Rukia or Orihime's game.

I noticed Rangiku and Lisa out of the corner of my eye, both staring at me intently. They were sat right near the window… I should have known. They were peeping. Lisa's face burned red and Rangiku Smiled greedily.

"You pervs…" I whispered only too hear Rangiku giggle aloud.

I wonder how much of that they saw. Oh god… I'm not gonna hear the end of this am I?

Rangiku jumped from the couch, and ran to me with her arms open wide. Grabbing me tightly with her boobs in my face.

"Rongifu, I can' breeve" I said while being crushed by titzilla. She instantly let me go only too noogie my head rather harshly.

"You're so cute Ichigo!" She squealed. Everyone heard her and turned towards me, Shuuhei who was now sitting on one of the other many couches grinned up at them, then turned it towards me. I rolled my eyes, and took a seat on the floor in front of him.

For the rest of the night we played mainly sing-star, nobody managed to get me too sing, I really just wouldn't. So instead we began playing twister, then truth or dare, many questions directed at me, so in the end I took to just choosing dare's. Eventually everyone passed out in the respective places and positions.

Shuuhei lay across the small couch, with me leaning my head against it, Renji was upside down on the corner sofa. Rukia and Orihime snuggled up with Rangiku and Lisa. Chad was asleep with arms and legs crossed against a wall. Uryuu had a fold out mattress with him…

Shinji and the others all on top of each other, even with him getting all huffy with me and Shuuhei drinking he had still gotten relatively drunk himself. All in all the night was amazing. Lot's of laughs, and lot's of puking, but it was worth every second.

* * *

I sat there uncomfortably, still awake. "Tch, 4am. Grimmjow's gonna be well pissed if I turn up still half-cut, hung over and lethargic. Oh man." I whispered.

I could hear a repetitive tune piercing my ears for a while before I realized it was my phone ringing, I jumped and almost ran too get it.

I didn't bother looking at the name on the screen, and just answered it.

"Oi, Strawberry. Shouldn't you be asleep?" An all too familiar voice called.

"Shh, I have a head ache." Is all I said in reply too Grimmjow's assault on my ear drums.

"Shouldn't have drunk so much then."

"Tch, whatever. I didn't drink that much anyway. And why in god's name are you calling me this early in the morning?" I interrogated.

"Just making sure you had a good night, and you better be ready for 8."

"At night? And yeah I had a great time!" I said in a happy tone.

"In the morning dumb ass. And good, glad too hear. Anyway I'll leave you too it. Sleep now or I'll come knock you out. You'll need to be fully alert tomorrow!" He almost shouted.

"Alright sarge." He did sound just like a damn drill sergeant.

"Shut up you. Now sleep."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hmpf, yeah. See ya." Before I could say anything else he had already gone.

I found a space on the corner couch between a few unidentifiable bodies (It was dark) and fell asleep in the most comfortable position I could find.

* * *

"Ichigo…Ichigo" A voice whispered in my ear. I could feel my body being shaken.

"Ichigo…Ichigo, you need to wake up… Some guys at the door for you." the voice continued.

"Leave it Orihime…Let me do it!" I could hear rustling around me.

"…*Sigh*…WAKE UP ICHIGO!"

"Wahh! I'm awake I'm awake! What the hell?" I screamed, Noticing Hiyori sat on my lap.

"Pfft, yeah right…now get up you have a visitor." She said jumping off me and grabbing my hand. She pulled me towards the kitchen, where I found A LOT of people, and within that small space was Grimmjow.

All the girls were swooning over him and asking if he was my boy friend.

He was leaning against the counter, I could also see Yumichika Idolizing him. Shuuhei sat on the small white chair next to the dining table, with a deep frown. I came closer too Shuuhei, wondering what his problem was.

"What's with the face, you look like a bag of smashed crabs…" I said in a joking tone. Blushing nonetheless, I'm praying to god he doesn't remember.

"Nothing, Can you get that arsehole out of my house…" He said staring up at me. I noticed Grimmjow turn towards Shuuhei and giving a scowl before turning towards me.

"You alright strawberry? It's already half past eight, It took forever for those guys to wake you up." He stared me up and down whilst he spoke.

"Er, yeah sorry about that." I laughed.

Momo, Rukia, Rangiku and some other girls with scrunched up, pouted faces ran over too me, Grimmjow walked out of the room gesturing for me to follow. If I could that was.

"Ichigo! Are you really his boyfriend? He's so cuute!" Said Momo.

"Er, no were not going out…" Is what I responded with, too the now mass of girls surrounding me.

"Ooh! But he said you were his boyfriend!" Rangiku sang.

"He probably only said it too shut you all up." I laughed "Anyway, I gotta go now, I'll see you all later okay?" As I said this I got 'gang' hugged… After I ran towards Shuuhei, who now seemed a little happier.

"I'll see you later Shuu." He looked at me with a _slightly _furrowed brow, And stood to give me a hug. He whispered in my ear, making sure no one else heard him, "Be careful around that guy, I don't trust him. I'm glad you're not his boyfriend, there are plenty of other, _better_ people out there. I know you don't wanna hear this, but I'm just looking out for you."

"I know that," I said placing my hand on his shoulder and pulling out of the hug. "I'll be fine. I can look out for myself."

"I know that berry, now, you should go. I'll see you later." He let me go and I waved back at everyone in the kitchen, and walked through to the front room where we had all slept, _this morning_…

"Oi, Ichi. Don't forget tomorrow. It's a hard one too, Were basically gonna be baby-sittin' some twatty little toddler's for the president of cruor calx Industries. So be ready." Shinji said while eating some pancakes Slathered with syrup, ice cream and sugar.

"I know, It's just you and me right? Or is the little shit coming too?" I questioned he knew who I meant…Hiyori.

"Nah, just me and you… but be ready." He replied and waved his hand towards the door. Grimmjow was standing next too it waiting for me.

"Come on, or I'm gonna be late for work." He said grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the house.

We got inside the Pantera, and I waited for Grimmjow to start her up, but he didn't. He sat there and stared at the wheel, before turning his head towards me.

"I got a few questions."

"Erm, okay." I said pulling back slightly.

"Right, well I heard some of the girls nattering about you and that…kid. What were you doing with him last night?" He said flatly.

"Huh, oh Shuuhei? Nothing as far as I know…" I lied through my teeth, I really had a habit of doing this around Grimmjow, I'm starting to feel bad about it now.

"Right, are you sure cause it sounded to me like you two were doing some pretty deep stuff on the porch." His voice stayed monotone, and a frown wrinkled his brow.

"Well, I don't remember anything?" Thank god for my father and sister Karin, If it weren't for them I never would have been able to lie like this. Oh and with help of Shinji of course.

"Tch, well if you don't remember guess there's nothing I can do. But…" He paused. "You're not to get drunk with him again. I don't trust him."

So that's both of them, I guess they feel mutually for each other. But hold on a sec…

"What? You're not my dad you know, I can get drunk with him again if I want. Or do you honestly think I'm your boyfriend?" I asked with a frown threatening too distort my face.

"No, I just said that too keep those girls off me…It didn't work though." Is all he said.

"Oh, right. I thought so."

"One more thing." He continued. "I know that guy, he's called Shinji right? In the Visoreds? I didn't know you were one of them…?" He questioned.

"Er, yeah I'm new. I mainly do the _sorting out _stuff, like _taking care _of people. I'm new to the baby-sitting stuff, It's my first time on Sunday." I replied, Shinji was a 'cousin' of mine, in the Visoreds just like the rest of them, we all became family when I joined them. I've been doing it since I turned 15, because of my talent in fighting. But now Shinji's wanting me to baby sit…

"Fair enough, So you do the beating up side of things? But now that Shinji's got you baby-sittin'?"

"Aha, basically."

"Che, never imagined you'd do a job like that. Why didn't you tell me before?" He grilled.

"Er, I never really thought about it…and you never asked if I _had _a job."

He twisted the key in the ignition and we sped off, in the direction of town.

"Che, good point I guess. You could have said something though."

"Yeah I know, I know, Sorry. I'll remember too tell you things like that next time."

"You better."

Thank god, I narrowly avoided an argument then, that would have been really troublesome. I remember everything that happened between me and Shuuhei, down to the last little detail. But I did not want Grimmjow too know that. He already seemed to hate Shuuhei enough…and that was definitely something they both felt reciprocally.

We drove on for the next half an hour through little roads, and eventually reached a gigantic building, it had a huge open space in front of it, with JCB's in front.

"H…holy shit." I said in awe.

"It's much bigger around the back." He grinned.

"Y…you work…here? And wait… it's bigger around the back?"

"Yep. Come on we better go so I can punch in."

"Er, yeah…" We both got out of the car, I remembered to spray myself before we left, as I felt like I smelt too much like alcohol, luckily I didn't smell that bad. I also grabbed some chewing gum from Grimmjow's glove compartment, even though he scowled at that. I just laughed at this, he was too cute. Way too cute.

We walked up to the building which seemed ages away from the large car park. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

_**Special extra!**_

[Author POV.]

**Chapter 5 - part 2 - 'The Bet'. **

"So what your saying is that you could make anyone fall for you… no matter who they are?" Nnoitora questioned offensively.

"Yeah pretty much." Grimmjow replied.

Both sat on the stools of 'Ye Old Hollows'. Neliel Tu and Harribel Next too them. Starrk and Lillinette playing pool with Szayel watching, Zommari, Barragan and Yammy were also at the bar but at the far end. Szayel commentating on Lillinette's skills in pool. All were listening to Grimmjow and Nnoitora's conversation, and every now and again would place there own comment.

"Tch, Grimmjow I doubt you could, how could someone as brutish as you have enough of a heart to make _anybody _fall for you, that's a disgusting prospect." Szayel's comment stabbed Grimmjow were it hurts.

"Che, fuck you! Of course I could make anyone fall for me! That would be a piece of piss!" Grimmjow hissed. [A/N: Mew.]

"Oi, Pussy… Your drink… And you know were not allowed to fight in here so shut the fuck up." Nnoitora said before gulping down a whole bottle of Becks.

"I ain't gonna start a fight with that arsehole anyway. He's a waste of time."

"On the contrary Grimmjow, I am not a waste of time. I just believe you couldn't ever do it."

As Grimmjow glared at Szayel for his harsh comment, refraining from smashing the glass bottle between his fingers, Neliel Tu decided to pounce on the unaware 'kitty'. Like a moth to a flame.

"Grimmykitty! I've got a bet! Care for a share in the wager?" She giggled at the slight rhythm in the words she had chosen, and scratched behind Grimmjow's ears in anticipation.

"Woman! Will you stop that." Grimmjow battered her hand from behind his ear, which just happened to be one of the slightly ticklish spots on his body. "And fine. What is it?"

"Wellllllll, after what I've been hearing. I've come up with an idea!" She replied.

"And?" Szayel questioned.

"What about, I bet you couldn't make some one fall in love with you In the time span of six months!" She said joyfully.

"Che, Neliel that would be way too easy." Grimmjow rejoined.

"I actually agree. That would be too easy, make it 4 months." Szayel commented. "Lillinette, you need to look at the balls before you shoot, make sure you know where the white one is headed." He was still trying to teach Lillinette how to play pool. Starrk had given up and Szayel had decided to play in his place.

"Shut up!" Lillinette spat.

"You shut up brat. But, no. 4 months is still way to long, I say one month" Nnoitora Said while chugging another bottle of Becks in one go.

"Jeez seriously! That's a little too short amount of time." Grimmjow said.

Neliel Tu looked at Grimmjow with a thoughtful gaze, everyone was right 6 months was too long, and one month was way too short a time too make someone fall in love.

"How about 2 months! It's just about right! Anyone could fall in love in that much time!" She squealed.

"I have too agree that is a much more suited amount of time, well done Neliel I think that is perfect." Szayel said in response to Neliel Tu's comment. She squealed at his compliment in Grimmjow's ears, her large breasts rubbing against the back of his head. His brow twitched, and his eyes closed, a sure sign of irritation.

Grimmjow folded his arms out of further annoyance when Neliel Tu began jumping up and down while hugging his shoulders.

"WOMAN! Stop that! Fucking retard!" Nnoitora yelled shocking everyone.

"Jeez Nnoi, calm down…I could have stopped her myself you know." Grimmjow said before looking towards Neliel Tu who's eyes were now watering up. "Oh great now she's gonna start crying… did you have too?"

"For fuck sake pussy she was irritating the fuck out of me! What woman has the right too do that to anyone!" He spat in retort.

Harribel stood and walked towards Nnoitora, he knew what was too come. He had been at the end of her attacks before for making Neliel Tu cry a few times in the past. He knew running was not an option so decided too pull out his only means of protection, a large horseshoe shaped scythe. But before he had a chance Starrk stood behind him with a gun pointed at his head.

"Stop this nonsense now!" Barragan shouted. This was an irritating occurrence In the 'hollow's' that always ended up with them getting in trouble with the old man.

All three backed off, even though Starrk was stronger he couldn't be bothered too start a fight with the codger.

"Ah, whatever." Nnoitora sighed.

"He he he he he" All of them turned to look at Neliel Tu who was now plaiting Grimmjow's hair, his look of irritation returned.

"Enough Nel, I don't want you getting us in trouble anymore." Harribel said in a tough parenting tone.

"Okay!" Neliel Tu instantly sat down and did what she was told, before picking up a pen off the table and scribbling on the back of a beer mat.

"Anyway," Szayel said breaking the atmosphere. "The bet. It's two months long Grimmjow has to find someone, and make them fall in love in whatever time he has left."

"I don't think that's good enough, it can't be just anyone… I got it! It has to be a _guy_! Doesn't matter whether the guys gay or not, because Grimmjow would never be able to make a guy fall for him. He's a fucking homophobe!" Nnoitora spat with a huge twisted grin.

"Che, fuck you Nnoitora! No way in hell am I gonna do that!" Grimmjow retorted.

"Exactly what I mean, I told you you'd never be able to do it!"

"Of course I'd be able to do it! I just don't want to."

"No you'd never Grimmjow, you don't even have the guts too do it in the first place, you'd never be able go through with it." Szayel interjected.

"Fuck you of course I'd be able to do it."

"Then do it Grimmjow, prove to us you can! You'll get loads of stuff if you do!" Neliel chimed in.

"Che, like what?"

"I'd give you 8000 yen worth of new gadgets that aren't even in the shop's yet. Maybe more." Szayel said.

"I guess I could help out, I kinda wanna see what would happen, I'll give you about a weeks holiday at a spa…" Starrk said seeming quite bored with the situation.

"I'd give you 1000 U.S Dollars…Give or take." Nnoitora said.

None of them believed that Grimmjow could do the job right and so anything was acceptable.

"Really? Sounds like a good bet, what about all of you guys?"

The others all said they would think about what they would give to Grimmjow, Barragan and Harribel decided not to get involved in the whole thing, which didn't bother Grimmjow so much.

"Alright then, so what do I have too give up if I lose, by the way I ain't giving you all something."

"Well, since I came up with the majority of the bet, I get to have anything I want… I know! Your car!" Neliel's face brightened up when she thought of that idea, the Pantera was a car she'd always liked, it was not her favourite but she still wanted it.

"Che, no way."

"You getting cold feet now Grimmjow?" Szayel said while smirking after potting the black.

"Alright fine, you're on."

"Okay then I'll explain the rules again just in case someone didn't hear. You Grimmjow Jaegerjaques have to find a man of any age be him gay or not too fall in love with you in 2 whole months, we know this will be hard for you being a homophobe and all, but if you don't you will lose your precious car! There, everyone understand now?" Everyone turned too look at Neliel Tu when she said this, it wasn't often you heard her speak professionally but when you did, it was always a shock to the system.

"Alright then, it's settled." Grimmjow said while shaking her hand.

"You got it!" She said resuming her earlier position of rubbing her breasts on Grimmjow's head.

**Isn't Nnoi the biggest meanie!**

****

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

I hope you all understand the bet a little more now, this chapter was more just for explaining some things anyway!

**BTW for all you Ulqui fans who read this, he's gonna be in the next chapter! **

**Next time: Ichigo Goes to Grimmjow's work too see what he's all about! **

**Ha not much of a preview I know! I haven't even started writing it yet! XD! **

**BUT, it will be done soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Bring your kid to work day. **

That's how it feel's. Like I'm a child being taken to work by my dad, all these rules and regulations that I have to follow. I even had to sign some stupid form saying that if anything happened to me it wasn't their fault! Jeez, Grimmjow's work must be something, for me too have too sign a document like that.

"Tch, this sucks. Will something fall on my head? Or will I just collapse from walking for so long? Can't we just take the lift?" I asked in irritation.

"No, it's out of order I told you a million times already. Blame Nnoitora, not me." Grimmjow responded, with a frown.

We were walking up a large stack of stairs and it was becoming tiresome, we'd been going at least 15 minutes by now…how much fucking longer till we reached the floor Grimmjow worked on?

"Stop exaggerating. You only said it about 3 times."

"OCD?" He asked with a grin knowing that it would piss me off, he enjoyed mocking me way too much. Arse.

"Tch, fuck you…" Is all I answered, he _had_ hit the nail on the head. It drove me crazy when people exaggerated around me, I mean if it was just a little it was fine but when it was over the top. No, just no.

Grimmjow barked out another laugh before turning to me too noogie my head, in which I hissed. He then grabbed me in a gentle head-lock and didn't let go. "Grimmjow, get off. It hurts you know?" I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah… You know, it's only been two weeks but I'm already starting to figure you out, Straaaaawberry~" Wank stain, dick head, tosser, bastard, dick head~ wait I already said that… Arsehole!

"Fuck off!" I spat while tearing his arm from around my neck.

"Alright, calm down. You're such a drama queen sometimes Strawb." He said grinning wildly at me. Oh, god… resist the urge…to rape…Grimmjow.

"You need a better nickname for me, calling me strawberry is really annoying…really, really…annoying." I said feigning aggression from the true emotion.

"Alright, I'll think of one Strawb-"

"And don't call me that in the mean time." I said cutting him off.

"Che, fine… Ichigo." Hoping for a reaction that I was not gonna give, I don't think he's realized that he's already called me that before by mistake. Mind you, I still feel the chills, they may be visible but I don't care.

My breath was starting too hitch as we got to another flight of steps.

"Oh, god…another?" I questioned in exasperation. I'm already tired since last night…the shit that happened, just hit me…oh, crap. I couldn't hear Grimmjow's voice over the memories that overflowed me. Why the hell did I do that? I know I was drunk but…oh god…oh god…oh my fucking god! Never ever again… I know Shuuhei's hot but… no… he's too close too me, too good of a friend. Oh no…this is bad…very ba-

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow shouted too me pulling me from my mental stupor. "What the hells up with you? You zoned out? Didn't you hear me saying we had already reached my floor?" He said staring at me with some strange look I couldn't read.

"Uh… sorry…I was just thinking…" I didn't want to say anymore than that.

"Che, whatever but pay more attention next time. Let's go in."

Grimmjow pulled me up the next couple of steps and into a room, people were walking about in suits and ties filing paper and other officy things. The carpets were light blue almost the same colour as Grimmjow's hair. The walls were plain white though, this place looked expensive to run as well. The paintings on the wall did not look cheap. Hm.

"Ichi-GOOOOO!"

"AH!" I screamed as Nel fell on top of me, squeezing the life from me once again. "Oh, hey Nel." I said with soft smile, I loved this girl she was so amazing and kind, she may be a little weird but she is damn funny too. Even if she didn't mean to be.

"I missed you Ichi-berry!" She is allowed to call me that. End of. She's too cute to tell her 'no'.

"Hmm-" Before Grimmjow could finish what he was thinking of saying I jumped in.

"Don't even think about it…Nel is allowed to. You-are-not." I said frowning in his general direction.

"Che, such a spoil sport. And why is Neliel allowed to, and I'm not?"

"Because, Nel is Nel. She's already like a sister too me." I said releasing myself from the grip of death itself.

Neliel stuck her tongue out to Grimmjow who huffed in response, and we giggled about it as we got back up from the floor, with help of Grimmjow of course.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah right." He said with a knotted brow.

"I mean it you know… obviously you don't know me as well as you think." I said crossing my arms and turning my nose up at him.

Grimmjow ruffled up my hair, and as I looked back at him I could see a half grin appearing on his face.

"You think you're funny don't you?" He said.

"I think I'm adorable." A grin grew on my face, man this was fun…I love doing this with Grimmjow.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." I responded, this feeling was something you don't get often, the feeling of being in control, yet being completely free.

"Come on, dip-shit. We're going to my office."

"Oooooooh" Nel howled. Her face was like the emoticon 'XD'… It was funny and I burst out laughing. Grimmjow dragging me along the floor, while I try to calm myself down. Insert humour here.

We reached Grimmjow's office which was the room at the far back, and as we walked through I noticed a window on the right, the carpet was white and the walls were brown. Very contemporary. I noticed a 'WC' sign on a door behind his desk. A mini fridge on a counter, a toaster, a kettle and a few other kitchen supplies.

"Do you live here or something?" I asked…It sure looked like he did.

"No…" Deadpanned.

"Elaborate a little…you've got almost everything you need to live in this place bar a bed…unless you've got one of those stashed away

somewhere too."

"Shut up…Don't be an idiot…Ichi." He said with another slightly strange look, I think he's questioning whether the nickname was allowed or not. Unusual really, he didn't usually act this way. Weirdo.

"It's accepted… and don't call me an idiot."

"I was never asking you about the nickname." He defended childishly.

"I never said you were..." I grinned at him. Ha, got you this time.

"Shut up…Ginge." He said as he walked to the opposite side of his desk and sat down, I followed him and punched him in the arm. Hard. "Ow, Bloody hell do you have too? No wonder you're in the Visoreds, you punch scarily hard." He quietened his voice when he said Visoreds, like he wasn't allowed to say it out loud.

"That wasn't a proper punch." Deadpanned, along with the dead expression. His eyes widened staring at me wearily, before grinning largely.

"Glad too hear, you may look like a girl and act like one…but at least you don't hit like one." I whacked him again.

"Well knowing Nel I'm sure you know that girls are much stronger than they seem. Don't be so sexist." I defended…for every woman out there…though I'm not one myself.

"I am not. And Neliel's a strange case…and Harribel." He began pulling out sheets of paper which had small print all over them which I couldn't see properly from standing. It looked like HTML? Or some kind of coding that I couldn't decipher. "Go sit down for a bit." He pointed towards the black leather chair in front of his desk, I complied and walked back around. Sitting in the un-comfy seat.

Ten minutes past and I was getting agitated. This was boring… is this all we were gonna do all day? Seriously? I'd much rather sleep…hangover…Blah, this sucks…wait… another episode of 'I'm-shitting-myself-because-I-did-something-like-_that_-with-one-of-my-_best_-friends'. I sit there and fidget, slightly hoping that there was something for me too do…relatively soon as well.

"Stop fidgeting. It's annoying."

"Sorry…" Is all I said, I know I'm bored, but I did agree too come with him, and disturbing him while he was busy was something I told myself I would not do. I find a comfortable position and find something to fiddle with quietly. A pen. Boredom has taken over.

Another 10 minutes have past and Grimmjow is still sorting through some stuff, it doesn't even look like he's doing anything, just switching sheets of paper around. Bored, bored, bored.

As I carried on fiddling with the pen, I heard noises coming from the room I had just been in.

"Oi, pussy!" We all know who that is. "Is the kid here yet?" Nnoitora called as he came barging through the doors.

"Nnoi could you please shut up, I'm busy." Grimmjow said viciously.

"What the fuck Pussy, You bring him here to you're work place so you can bore him to death…seriously?" Nnoitora asked, please save me Nnoitora I really am bored.

"He ain't bored, he's fine… plus were gonna go and do some real stuff after lunch."

"Puss…"

"What?"

"He looks as bored as a neutered dog."

Though his metaphor was a little…well, you know… he was right. Grimmjow chuckled at the statement, and sent a glance over to where I was sitting. I was looking down at the floor fiddling with the pen trying to look even more bored than I was. Please Grimmjow, please let me do something fun…please?

"Fine, take him somewhere to do something."

"Huh, fine."

As Nnoitora said this Neliel came running in with a happy face, she jumps on me then on Nnoitora who seems to have a not-so-visible blush and a screwed up face, then on Grimmjow.

"Fucking woman! Don't jump on me!" Nnoitora shouted to her, though she did not pay attention.

I gave Grimmjow a side glance and a half grin hoping he would get what I was implying when I shifted my eyes to Nnoitora then back to Nel and him. He grinned as he held Nel at arms length… so Nnoitora has a crush on Nel huh? How cute…Why does the word 'Lol' come to mind. Damn computer lingo.

Nnoitora looked at me before grinning himself, he looked at me with a thoughtful face.

"So you in love with the pussy yet?" His words seemed to stab at Nel her face changed and became forlorn, Grimmjow's was unreadable. Why is he asking me this, were not even going out?

"Huh?" I said deadpanned. "It's not even been long enough to form any kind of 'proper' relationship, let alone falling in love… So no… really not." I said and it's the gods honest truth as well.

Nnoitora smirked then looked at Nel and Grimmjow who had stopped in their tracks, they still hadn't moved yet.

"Oi, pussy!" Grimmjow shook out of whatever it was that had frozen him, and glanced at Nnoitora. "Where should I take him then?"

"Er, room 103."

"The elevators broken… I'm not taking him all the way up there…"

"Who's fault is that?"

"Shut up. It's your fault you' so low down in the food chain." Huh, am I hearing this fight properly? They sound like a married couple.

"Shut up, there's nothing wrong with being on the 6th."

"Yeah, like when mummy tells a fat kid he's just big boned."

"Fuck you."

Oh, the sarcasm.

"What about on 5th?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you…"

"What the fuck would I do?"

"Get 'im killed." At this I gulped.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Nnoitora's floor is too dangerous for you. No way in hell."

"What the hell does he do?"

"Explosives, Guns, Knives, Swords, Chemicals. You name it."

"And?" Nnoitora said defensively.

"You ain't takin' him up there…end of."

"But you do all that stuff on your floor too."

"Yeah, but we don't intend to test things on anybody who walks through the door."

"…" Nnoitora's got nothing to come back with? I'm doomed.

Grimmjow grinned. "Keep him on this floor, I'll give you my access card, so you can take him anywhere."

"I can't be bothered now."

"What?" …Why did I say that? Oh well. "Aha…sorry… I'm just…bored..."

"Che, fine! We'll go and do something." Grimmjow said giving up.

"I'm coming too!" Nel sang, marching out the door, while grabbing me and Nnoitora and dragging us along. "Come on Grimmkitty!"

"I'm coming alright…"

* * *

We walked down to Nel's floor instead, she shared the 3rd floor with Harribel, who apparently wasn't here today. I'm not gonna ask where she is.

We reached the last few steps when Nel stopped us.

"Erm, It's kind of in a mess today so be careful, okay?" She said laughing awkwardly.

"That's fine can we go in please?" Grimmjow said in vexation. He did not looked pleased. Not my problem I guess.

"Yup!"

We walked in and saw a huge, dark, room, there was all sorts of mechanical equipment around the place, like on Grimmjow's floor there was people walking and running around moving different bits of machinery, I didn't know what any of it was though.

Nel dragged me too the corner of the room where they had a target practise area. The targets were the shape of humans. Now I'm worried.

"Right Ichi-berry, have you ever used a gun before?" Nel asked me grabbing a pistol from the table.

"Er, no."

"Do you wanna?" She grinned happily. This was every boys dream. But it was made even better by having an angel to watch. Now I was grinning.

"Hell yes"

"Great, I'll show you!"

"No,… I will." Grimmjow interrupted. He slightly pushed Nel away from me and put it in my hands after picking up a hand gun for himself. "Now watch what I do." Grimmjow lifted one arm cocked it and took a shot at the human-shaped target. The bang reverberated through my ear, it felt like it had burst my eardrum. From what I could see it hit the target dead in the head. Good shot. Eep.

"Loud…" Is all I said while putting the gun down too rub my ears.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Grimmjow said laughing, like he forgot on purpose.

"Tch, whatever. Don't you have any protection or anything?" I asked.

"I sure do, but it's in my draw, next to my bed." He grinned. Neliel and I simultaneously smacked his arms. "Ouch… that does hurt you know."

"It was meant too." I said. Nel walked off somewhere, and seemed to be looking for something. "Where's she going?"

"Oh, right. I think she's gone to look for the ear plugs. It hurt my ears too, I always forget."

"Oh right…and where the hell has Nnoitora gone off too?"

"Look over there."

As I turned back to where we had just come from I caught sight of Nnoitora talking to some guy with mid-length blonde hair, while fondling something that looked like a grenade.

"Who's that and is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, that is, And that's Tesla, Nnoitora's assistant."

"Assistant?"

"Yeah, We all have them."

"Really? Even you…?" I asked with a bit of a frown.

"Yes, even me."

"right…"

"Wha-?"

"You just don't seem the type."

"Don't seem the type… you mean I'm to much of a hunky loner too need any assistant's?"

"In that case, then yeah I guess you do need assistant's."

"Oi"

"What?"

Grimmjow scuffed the back of my head, in which I yelped a little, and rubbed the sore spot.

"Did you have to do that?"

"You deserved it." He grinned.

"Tch, much."

Nel returned shortly after, Nnoitora disappeared off with his 'assistant', not to be seen again till later on today. Grimmjow took time in teaching me how too fire the gun, sometimes basically hugging me as he clutched my hand over the top, helping me aim.

Nel watched and giggled at the sight, she was enjoying it a little too much. She has to be a 'fan-girl'…if you get me.

* * *

The rest of the day was great, we ate lunch in Nel and Harribel's personal 'dining room' it was rather incredible, and the food was too posh too be thought of as a quick snack, very traditional as well.

Grimmjow told me all about his floor, he had a similar room too which we had just been in, but it wasn't as dark, and was a tad larger due too the training facility. He told me he trained the special forces in combat techniques, such as kick boxing, plain boxing and certain 'kick-ass' martial art forms. I was rather intrigued with this, and asked him if he would fight me one time. He agreed, but said it was best too make an appointment for that. He apparently didn't want to get in trouble for 'beating up' a 16 year old… in which I told him I'd be the one kicking his arse. After that we argued about who were the best fighters, between Jet Li, Jackie chan, Bruce lee, and not forgetting chuck Norris…he said that, not me. Nel kicked Grimmjow under the table and I got a swift flick on the ear when we started getting a little too loud.

Nnoitora eventually rejoined us again, insisting that we went to the weaponry room.

Grimmjow finished at 3, so we all basically ran to the room. They showed me the rest of the guns, which there were a lot. Machine guns, hand guns, rifles, shot guns and a whole load of other types that I didn't recognise. We all eventually migrated too another side of the room where all the swords were kept, Grimmjow showed me his personal favourite, it had a blue grip and a 'Z' shaped hilt. It was rather amazing, he told me this was the one he used most often and even named it after his car.

In the corner of my eye I did notice a rather amazing katana, it was sleek and black all over, at the end it had a black chain attached to it.

"Grimmjow, what's this one?"

"That's Tensa Zangetsu, one of the ones I collected when I went through a phase… I haven't ever used it though."

"I can see why, it's beautiful." I said, kind of embarrassed about using the term beautiful in front of an overly sarcastic Nnoitora. He said nothing, as though in agreement with my description.

"Yeah, well that's not the reason I never used it. I just prefer using Pantera."

"Oh right." I ripped my gaze from Tensa Zangetsu, and looked at some other plain katana's, but couldn't help staring at it a little more every now and again.

We carried on our way too look at to some daggers and some oddly shaped swords. Nnoitora explained in detail the reason for the shapes, and showed me his own personal favourite. I can't remember the name he gave it though.

Soon enough it came too, 10 to 3 so we left the room, but not before I copped another look at Zangetsu. I was never really that interested in swords until now, even though us Visoreds used them, but that one seemed too call out to me.

"You know some people say that a sword chooses it's master." Nel said as we walked down the stairs.

"You sure it's not the other way around?" I said jokingly

"She's right you know. Once you find that one sword, that's the only one you ever want too use." Grimmjow cut in.

"Yup, yup. I know all of us have our own personal weapon. Harribel's is really pretty, it has no middle bit. I'll have too get her to bring it along next time your around." Nel continued.

"Wow, never heard of a sword like that before." I said in reply. Now thinking more about that sword I had just seen.

"You can have it… if you're good." Grimmjow said as he ruffled my hair from behind me, while we walked down a few flights of stairs.

"Huh?" Even though I knew what he meant.

"Tensa Zangetsu, I've been waiting for someone who wanted it, but no one really looked at it before. You can have it."

"Wha- no I really couldn't" I said putting my hands up, I couldn't just _have_ a sword from someone, I would pay for it.

"I don't want it, neither does anyone else."

"I can't just have it, I'll pay for it."

"Guess how much a _real_ sword cost's."

"Erm, I dunno… a lot?"

"Over 400 us dollars."

"You're shitting me?" Even though I never understood dollars that much, so I compared it too English pound's ( I learned about currency in business technology) It had to be around £300, or £200 depending on the current exchange rate.

"Nope, It's a lot. You willing too pay that much, for something I'm offering for free?"

"Er, no…not really. It's fine though, I couldn't accept that."

"Fine, then it's a present, and I thought that in your '_gang_' you used swords?"

"It's not a gang, but yeah we do. A present for what?"

"Your birthday."

"Tch, you don't even know when it is."

"It's the first of January."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"When you kindly left your bag in my possession."

"You bastard, didn't I tell you not to go through that?"

"I never agreed too it though."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't."

"You fucking did."

"Did not."

"Arsehole! You did!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Shut the fuck up! You two sound like an old married couple. It's fucking me off." Nnoitora Interjected.

"Fuck you!" Me and Grimmjow said simultaneously.

"fuckin' 'ell! That's just creepy."

Grimmjow huffed, and I stuck my nose in the air. Arsehole. He's lucky he's got a pretty face… a very, pretty face.

We reached the bottom floor, and Grimmjow signed out. I asked Nel, and Nnoitora what time they were supposed to finish. Nel said she only came in today to see me, while Nnoitora shrugged and said he couldn't be bothered to work the rest of the day anyway. Lazy arse.

* * *

We all decided to go to the Hollows for a while, before I went home. Even though I was tired and my body was giving out on me, another drink won't hurt. Plus my family are out so I wont get any problems.

They're out a lot recently for some reason or another…ah well.

We all leapt into Grimmjow's car, I claimed shotgun, much to Nnoitora and Nel's protest's. It was a fun half an hour journey there, Nel was crying because of Nnoitora one moment and then staring at horses the next. I told Nnoitora that domestic violence was not nice, he took a swipe at me but I protected myself behind the head of the seat. Grimmjow laughed at our antics, and turned up the music over Nel's out-of-tune humming and singing. We listened to Lynrd Skynrd first then

ACDC after. All in all it was pretty hilarious.

No one was at the pub, except for us. So we played a few rounds of pool, in which I wiped the floor with Nel, and Nnoitora. Grimmjow did also. We both decided that we would play against each other after another drink.

Grimmjow went on about his amazing natural skill in pool while me and Nnoitora ignored him, Nel did seem thoroughly intrigued nonetheless.

After last night I stayed away from beer and any kind of shot type of drink knowing it would probably make me sick, so I stuck to Pepsi.

Nnoitora and I discussed some really and truly irrelevant topics like how pointless using a sheet of kitchen roll more than once was, among other things.

"I mean how stupid are commercials these day's?" Nnoitora said in disgust.

"I know right, they're crap. They always have those really annoyingly loud presenters on them as well."

"Fucking adverts, they suck."

"Calm down dear, it's just a commercial." Nel said giggling at us while swinging her feet back and forth on the stool. Grimmjow grinned at me, and grabbed my wrist before pulling me clean off my stool and dragging me to the pool table.

"I wanna see how good you really are, even though Nnoitora can't beat me he's pretty good at pool, so I'm hoping you'll show me a good time."

"That sounds wrong." I said while lifting up a queue.

"That's just you." He said through a grin. It's hardly just me, you meant it too sound that way.

"Much."

Grimmjow set up the balls in there correct positions and broke them also, in the first shot he potted a red and a yellow. He took his next shot and potted a red, then another red, before just missing the next.

I took up the proper position after scowling at him, and potted 4 yellows, so I had two over him. We played on for another few minutes, and both got down to the black, Grimmjow was frowning. Probably not knowing how I was this close to beating him. He missed it and growled. When I took my shot, my first try as well, I potted it.

"What the fuck?" He said. "I haven't lost in years, and I lose to a kid?" He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

"I dunno." I said turning to Nnoitora who was now bagging the bar with his fists laughing hysterically.

"Shut up, you." Grimmjow said walking past me not forgetting too ruffle my hair again.

"Oi! Don't do that!" While sorting out my hair into the usual bed head that it was.

Nnoitora calmed down, and we had a few more drinks. I finally gave in and had a blue WKD after hassle from Nel and Grimmjow. Nnoitora obviously had a few things to say about the similarity too Grimmjow's hair and the drink, earning him a punch in the arm.

It was edging close too half 8 when Grimmjow finally looked at his watch.

"It's getting late now, you wanna go?"

"Er, yeah sure." As I said this Nel jumped on me from behind, rubbing her large breasts on my back, considering how short she is compared to me.

"Ichi-berry! Next time you have to stay till _way_ later okay? And you can then meet all the others." She sang.

"Okay, next time though, I'll see you later." I turned around after removing her grip from me and held her in a embrace, her hair smelt like coconuts, mm I like coconut. After a little longer, I felt a hard jab in my side which almost made me fall over.

"Pussy's waiting for you." Nnoitora said, I let go of Nel and waved goodbye to them both.

* * *

Me and Grimmjow reached my home, it was pitch black outside so he waited for me too get in before he left. How considerate. Shit. Keys.

I stood there and ran my hands through my hair, after face palming.

"What's up?" he said through the open window.

"I left my keys."

"Dumb-arse."

"Shut up, It's fine I'll just go stay over Shuuhei's he's go plenty of-"

"Stay at mine."

"Huh?"

"You can stay at mine."

"But I thought you were going back to the hollows?"

"Don't really feel like it anyway. Get in." I huffed a little but walked back too his car. Staying at Grimmjow's huh? This was gonna be interesting, I've never been there before.

* * *

He took me too the centre of town to a closed off area of buildings I had never seen before, and parked in the underground car park.

"I live in the pent house."

"You live all the way up at the top? This buildings huge! Please tell me the elevators working here…" Grimmjow gave me a look of surprise, and ruffled my hair again. What am I? five years old? "Do you really have to keep doing that?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you know what a pent house is. Every one else get's confused."

"They get confused? That's stupid."

We walked up to the elevator and got in, Grimmjow pressed the button and we came too a hall.

"Cause I live in the pent house we have to take the stairs from here, it doesn't go up to my floor, since it's all mine."

"You have the whole floor to yourself?"

"You get what you pay for, Nel lives here as well she has the floor just below this one

As we walked along the hall, I could see a dark figure appearing from no where, he had mid length black hair and green eyes with a dark gaze. Like he was boring holes in your chest.

"Grimmjow, what are _you _doing back so early?" Jeez talk about rude. I don't like this guy.

"Ulquiorra. What do you want?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Nothing, who's the boy?"

"It's Ichigo." I said chiming in.

"No surname?" He said coldly.

"Not one you need to know." Grimmjow said with venom.

"Whatever." He walked briskly past us, glancing my way before walking into the elevator.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"He's the boss's favourite pet. I didn't want him to know your last name, 'cause you're a visored."

"Oh right…why?"

"Our boss and that guy Shinji are in an on going feud. I personally stay out of that one. So it's best you don't mention to anyone else _I _know, that you're one. It would only cause problems."

"Oh okay." I'll ask Shinji tomorrow.

We walked up the stairs and reached Grimmjow's place, it was like the Tardis. So much bigger on the inside.

Before I could even get in the room completely Grimmjow had me up against the wall, and kissed me. His hand rubbed my side, his other one tugging at my hair.

I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat, and I moaned into it. Our tongues battled each other, and our teeth clashed. I let my hands wander up too his soft hair, and fondled the strands singly.

He let go and grinned at me.

"what? you want a cookie?" I asked with a dead panned face.

"Shut up. Go put your stuff over there, I got some stuff too do. The TV's there go watch whatever you want." He said placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Okay."

I placed my bag near the tall lamp and walked over too the couch after taking my plimsolls off, and turned the TV on turning it down to a moderate level. I really don't feel uncomfortable, usually I'm really awkward somewhere new.

* * *

Family guy, no.

Simpsons, no.

Old war movie, no way.

Fantastic four, fuck that.

Supernatural…hell yes.

With the TV now on a decent channel I waited patiently for Grimmjow too finish his 'work', probably the stuff Nnoitora didn't let him finish earlier.

Supernatural finished on a damn cliff hanger. Now I have to wait till next year. This sucks.

"Boo."

"Wah!" Grimmjow was stood behind me? For how long? And that was actually kind of scary. "Don't do that."

"I couldn't resist the urge."

"I bet you couldn't… What?"

"What's on? And are you hungry?"

"Nothing really, and a little."

"What do you want?"

"Don't mind."

"Pizza?"

"Okay."

Well that was a boring conversation. Grimmjow asked me what I wanted on it and told him no anchovies, no olives, and no pineapple, anything else was fine.

* * *

When the food arrived we sat and watched triple X with Vin diesel.

I loved this movie and Vin diesel was my favourite actor, plus he is very buff. For my age my body is rather muscled and I have a 6 pack but it's futile comparing it too someone like Vin diesel, and I can imagine Grimmjow is thoroughly ripped himself. It kind of makes me feel inferior, but I can't see me wearing the trousers in whatever it is we both have anyway. I can tell Grimmjow wouldn't give me even the slightest chance. But I am still a man, so I'll still try. Pray for me.

We finished eating the pizza which was probably the best I'd ever eaten. Grimmjow had moved much closer too me on the couch, not that I was complaining. But he's taking this way too slowly. Grimmjow knows I'm a virgin, I told him, he said he didn't expect it but he wasn't bothered. Thankfully. He said he wouldn't do anything at all without my say so. Except kiss me of course, I have no say in that whatsoever.

His hands across my shoulder and he's been pulling me closer really slowly, my stomach is doing flips. I can feel those butterflies trying to rip their way through my abdomen. But it feels good, even though I feel like a girl, I kind of don't mind.

His arm makes one final move and pulls me into his chest, my hand that was resting on my lap is now resting on his, not having anywhere else to go. I can see the grin on his face, and I don't say a word. I don't think I can trust my voice right now. I'm feeling uncomfortable so I decide to lift my legs from the floor and put them on the couch leaning me further into Grimmjow. He reaches his arm around my shoulders and chest, resting his hand on my neck and playing with the strands of baby hairs.

I remember we are still watching the movie, so I turn my eyes from my lap to look at the screen. Only to feel Grimmjow's hand stop me, his fingers on my cheek pull me in his direction.

His lips find mine and I feel like I could fly. Open a window I'm sprouting wings. His fingers move from my cheek up to my fringe, they twist and curl at the orange locks I possess. Once again our tongues are fighting for our position in this _thing _we have, but I wont let him this time. I twist my body and grab the back of his neck forcing him closer too me, while placing the other on his shoulder. I bite his bottom lip between my canines, and pull on it, before shooting my tongue back in. I feel my lower self twitch, I think Grimmjow noticed because he's starting to grin into the kiss.

His hand slowly caresses my face before moving from my jaw down to my neck, passing my erratically rising and falling chest, to my abdomen. Before I can prepare my self for what I know is too come he grabs me through my skinny's.

"Ugh!" I gasp, those butterflies have ripped through successfully, leaving me breathless. I'm panting, my nails dig into the back of his neck. He rubs my cock then grabs it tightly. I can't even talk let alone carry on kissing him. My eyes close tightly letting the feelings corrode me gradually. I know I'm fully hard now, it aches.

Grimmjow licks the corner of my mouth, and releases his grip on my rock hard member. I moan in displeasure at the action, and open my eyes. Like I thought, he's grinning manically which just turns me on all the more.

He stands up leaving me too drop to the couch unceremoniously, already grabbing me into his arms and lifting me up bridal style carrying me somewhere. As he walks, he begins kissing me again biting me and leaving open mouthed kisses along my jaw and Adam's apple.

Everything goes black around us, and he drops me gently onto a bed. My eyes close again, I don't want this feeling too end, every sense is heightened.

Grimmjow is still kissing me, licking at me. His hands find the zip of my jacket and pull it down, I don't think I have ever heard something so deafening. Before I know it my top is pulled off, and he's undoing the buttons on my jeans. I wont let him do everything, no, that's just being lazy. I lean up with open eyes and start to unbutton his shirt, at some point he had already discarded his tie, which I was grateful for, im no good at ties.

"Eager?"

"Don't talk." I blush, as I reach the last button. I was right he's huge, those muscles, perfectly carved. His trousers riding low on his hips even though he was wearing a suit. I lean further forward and undo the button of the trousers, watching them drop too the floor. His tight black boxers clinging to his body like a second skin. Before I can even try to pull them down he pushes me back to the bed, and pulls my jeans off slowly, my breath catches in my throat when he places his hand on top of my clothed cock. In one swift move he yanks my boxers off too, the air around us forcing me to harden more. In an effort to cover my self I wrap one arm around my chest and the other over my cock, but only slightly. Covering up something like that is hard.

"Don't." He purrs, I shiver at the tone, Grimmjow grabs the obstructing limbs and pulls them away to above my head, holding them down tightly.

I can feel my body tighten, the only light source is the one coming from the open door and it's very dim. His face is unreadable again, seems like it's the theme of the day.

"What do you want?" He asks me, like he's unsure about what to do, more than questioning what I like.

"Dunno…" Is my answer, I turn my face from him unable to look at him without having a heart attack.

He leans in to me kissing me again, lowering himself down my body. He stops at my nipple, only too look up and grin in my direction.

"Piercings… didn't expect that either." I don't answer him so he takes the nub in his mouth, sucking at the metal. Those chills again, my spine is like a brick wall with no cement, and he's hammering at it.

One hand lets go of mine to slide along my side, too my hip bone. It drags down to my dick, grabbing it and rubbing it. His hand is rising and falling, the tongue coaxing me to release myself from his iron grip.

I pull my hands and he lets go of them, allowing them to roam freely. Though I aimed to set them free I have no idea what to do with them.

Grimmjow leaves my hardened nipple, travelling to down my body, his tongue trailing along the creases of my muscles.

He stops at his hand holding my cock, still gently pumping at it. He looks unsure from the corner of my eye, but grins and suddenly takes the tip in his mouth, before taking the whole of my length in. He swallows around me and I gasp bucking my hips pushing myself further into his mouth. Without missing a beat he shoves two fingers at my mouth and forces them in, I moan as I suck around them. Twisting my tongue into unfamiliar positions. No longer can I keep my sanity and I lose myself. With all my strength I push Grimmjow off me and pin him too the bed, that grin, I need more. I crouch on the floor and he sits upright too watch me, I tug once again at his boxers and pull them down.

It's big. My eyes widen when I see blue curled hairs, he really is a natural blue, I thought he was just joking with me before.

"I told you I was all natural." He said placing his hand on my head. I lean forward without replying to his comment, and kiss the slit. He's already fully hard. I do what I think I would like being done to myself, and use what I remember Shuuhei doing too me. I take him in as far as I can without gagging, and lick at the vein along it. I go down deeper and deeper willing myself not to choke. Pulling back every now and again to repeat the action. I know I'm going too slow and this must seem like I'm teasing him.

"Ichi…I need too," He stops half way through, I pull away and suck in a breath. He grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me up so I'm standing in front of him. Reaching into the nightstand searching through a bunch of bits of paper and other objects. He takes out a small bottle, still wrapped up like new. He opens it with his teeth and looks at me, One hand holding the opposite arm and I'm shying away from him. The blush still evident.

He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into a hot passionate kiss.

"Do you want this? It means you're mine now." He purred.

"Yes…" I whisper. "I want it, Want you." I want him to be only mine,

even if it's just for a little while. Even though I know it's only infatuation.

He pours some of what I think is lube onto his fingers, Still standing he places them at my entrance and pushes them in slowly. I shudder, and my body collapses, falling into him. One knee on the bed the other resting on his thigh. He pulls me onto him so I'm straddling him, his finger still probing before another one enters me.

"G-god." I moan into his ear. I grab his dick and start pumping it, his fingers stab harder inside of me, until they reach something. Not stopping we both move faster, my head leaning on his shoulder, panting hard. He hits this spot again and again, and before I realize I'm biting down on his shoulder.

His fingers freeze inside of me and I stop too, he pulls out and grabs my hips pulling me up, fuck he's strong. When he pulls me back down again I feel it at my hole. I push myself further onto him and it digs in hard.

"UGH!" I cry out in pain, it throbs and my eyes are shut tight. For a while he doesn't move probably not wanting to hurt me, eventually when my breaths are back at a steady rate he pulls me down slowly, until I reach the hilt of his cock.

This feeling is painful but amazing, that spot, the prostate…I think. Grimmjow pulls me up again, and then back down gently.

"Grimm…" with this his speed picks up and he's thrusting deep inside me, with the pain now gone, I'm calling out loudly.

He hits that spot over and over again and I can't catch my breath, my arms wrapped around his neck, clinging on for dear life. I begin to lift my hips up and down to meet his thrusts, before I know it my body gives out and my come splatters over our stomachs, I can feel my insides tighten around him. I can't believe I just came and he wasn't even touching me there. Not soon after Grimmjow releases inside of me, the feeling is warm, an explosion inside of me wrapping itself around my prostate.

He falls back with me laying on him, and lets out a sigh of satisfaction.

I feel him pull out of me, and the warm sticky fluid trickles down my legs.

"That was… well, you know." Grimmjow says as he lifts my head up and stares me in the eyes. My body is limp and I can't move, Eventually all I see is darkness.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Yay! GrimmIchi smutty time XD! Yes! finally i know! I thought it would be a great chance to put some in for you! **

**But! There won't be anymore actual sexy time between them for a while i don't think, but then again i haven't even started the next chap yet, so who knows!  
**

**Holy shit, that was a long chapter! Sorry about that, lol I got really carried away! Hope you all enjoyed it though. **

**I put alot of breathers in there for you, just in case! XD! **

**Anyway, is there anything you would like too see in this story any characters you'd either like to actually see? Or see more of? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**I'm **_**straight**_** but I **_**like **_**a boy. **

[Author POV]

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's sleeping form, and took him all in. He looked so happy in his sleep, he did not want to wake him. Grimmjow took the time to get some tissue and cleaned him self and Ichigo up, before he left the room.

Grimmjow walked into the living room, and grinned too himself. For a while he didn't notice his phone ringing, and thought to himself how great Ichigo a _virgin _was in bed.

He ran over to where the phone was and answered it, before the noise could wake Ichigo, and stepped out on the balcony too talk to the known caller. Neliel Tu.

"Hey Nel."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"You just called me Nel… and not Neliel…what have _you _been up too? And you made no fuss over me calling you kitty."

"And what?" Grimmjow said as he placed a hand over his forehead and leaned on the metal bar stretching across the whole balcony.

"Did Ichigo get home safe?"

"Er no-"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Nel cut in.

"Shut up he's fine… He didn't have his keys on him so I brought him over here."

"Ooooh Okay…what did you do to him?"

When Neliel asked him this, his heart strings were pulled, which was abnormal for him. He realized he needed help.

"Neliel, I…er, I-"

"Spit it out kitty."

"I slept with him."

"Well he is staying over and your spare room's suck, so yeah, I can understand if your going to sleep with him." Neliel Tu said, not getting what Grimmjow had just said.

"Nel…"

"Yup?"

"I meant sex."

"Oh…WHAT?"

"Quiet, you're too loud."

"But I thought… you were keeping contact too a minimal…he's a guy Grimmjow… I thought you didn't like guy's…anymore?"

"I don't, women are all I like. But Ichigo's different… I think I actually like him… I really don't know what to do?"

"Call off the bet."

"What?"

"Call off the bet Grimmkitty, you have too. If you're the one who likes him then the bet is cancelled. I don't want either of you getting hurt anyway, I wanted to tell you too call it off sooner. But I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want you too get angry."

"I guess you're right. Fine the bet's off, and I wouldn't have gotten angry."

"So what was it like?"

"Neliel, I'm not a girl so why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because you love me!" She said in a childish voice.

"Che, much. But no… I think I asked him out before we you know."

"Aw! Grimmkitty, you know you're so much sweeter than you think! Such a romantic."

"Shut up I am fucking not."

"Swearing isn't going to change my mind! Kitty you are so cute! Oh yeah, when are you telling the others?"

"Never… they'll figure it out."

"Aw Kitty throw them a bone will you! They need to know!"

"Shut up… Anyway I gotta go it's nearly midnight and I'm tired as hell, plus I got a warm body in my bed that's all alone." Grimmjow grinned to the town below him.

"*Squee* That's so cute! Go give him a kiss from me!"

"yeah, see you later…by the way."

"What?"

"Why do you insist on always calling me when you live downstairs?"

"I can't be bothered to go up! And my phones always so close he he!"

"Lazy arse."

"Blergghhhh!" Neliel Tu stuck her tongue out over the phone.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at me, woman."

"bye bye kitty!"

"Yeah, see ya."

Grimmjow flipped his phone closed glad that Neliel Tu had called, so he could actually tell someone about him and Ichigo. For once in his life Grimmjow was happy, this kid was everything he had wanted in someone. Rude, argumentative, cute, great at everything, just like he was. Ichigo had a fighting spirit that Grimmjow loved.

Grimmjow remembered that he had, had a boyfriend before when he was in high school, but no one except Neliel Tu and Harribel knew about it. He turned homophobe shortly after.

He walked over too his desktop and searched through his email checking if there was anything he had to send out before next day.

As he flicked through he found an email from one of Aizen's assistant's Tosen. He hated that man. Thankfully it was not a personal message.

As he read through Ichigo stumbled out of the door, holding onto the wall for dear life. His legs were shaking, he couldn't walk properly. He pulled himself into the living room where Grimmjow was.

When Grimmjow turned too look at him Ichigo hid his head behind the wall. Too embarrassed to face him.

"Oi, shouldn't you be sleeping? Come here." Grimmjow said in a soft tone to his _new boyfriend_. That thought of Ichigo being his boyfriend gave Grimmjow a strange but good feeling.

Ichigo peered back around the corner, before jaggedly walking too where Grimmjow was, happy that he wasn't so far away. Grimmjow grinned, and grabbed Ichigo's wrist before pulling him into his lap. Ichigo was still very naked and hadn't seemed to notice yet. Grimmjow was wearing a black silk robe with panthers that barely covered his torso.

Ichigo gained some needed confidence when he saw on Grimmjow's shoulder, a large red and purple bite mark. He reached his hand forward and smoothed his fingers along it. Grimmjow winced but just took Ichigo into his arms.

"You okay?"

"My arse hurts." Grimmjow barked out a laugh at the statement.

"Trust you, and I did notice you were a bit shaky in the legs."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Ichigo frowned and turned his face away from Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I know." Grimmjow nuzzled his head in the groove of Ichigo's throat, and began to nip at the flesh gently. Ichigo bit his lip to stop himself from getting horny again, and looked away. As Ichigo turned he noticed on the screen something saying "Office Party. Invitation for Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"What's that?" Ichigo said being more nosey than he usually was.

"Invitation, plus one…you wanna come? It'll probably be boring but, well since your mine now I guess you have too." Grimmjow grinned, returning his teeth to where they were before.

"I have too? And who the hell said I was yours?"

"You did." Ichigo's eyes widened when he remembered what he had said before the two had, had sex. "Remember now?"

"So, I'm your…boyfriend now?" Ichigo said, reluctant to say the word boyfriend out loud.

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Ichigo smiled shakily, those nerves hadn't calmed down since he woke up. "And I'll go, but when is it?"

"The beginning of December." Grimmjow began too lick at Ichigo from his collar bone up to the shell of his ear, sucking and nipping carelessly at the sensitive skin. He started to lightly drag his nails along the nape of Ichigo's neck earning him a shudder.

"Grimmjow, I should really go sleep, I've got work tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow turned off his computer with Ichigo sitting on his lap still, he stood up carrying him bridal style once again.

"I feel like a girl when you do this. Douche." Ichigo said as his frown returned to his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow was in too good a mood to argue back, and allowed Ichigo to stare daggers at him. Grimmjow placed Ichigo on the black silken sheets of the bed. "What time do you want me too wake you up in the morning?"

"I need to wake up at 6."

"6? What time do you need to be there, and where?"

"About 8 and at Shinji's but that's in town, so it's fine I'll walk." Ichigo laid down above the covers too tired to get under. Grimmjow huffed at his laziness and yanked the sheets out from under him. Ichigo almost fell off the bed but Grimmjow caught him just in time. He growled at Grimmjow who just smirked as an answer. Placing the sheets over Ichigo as he laid back down.

"You aren't walking I'll give you a lift, plus it's on my way."

_Grimmjow is being so nice…it's kind of weird. _Ichigo thought too himself fleetingly.

Grimmjow stared at the boy before him for a while, watching him fall asleep. Ichigo let out a quick yawn and snored delicately as he slept. Before Grimmjow could stop himself from thinking such things the word 'cute' came too mind. _Is he even gonna be able to walk properly tomorrow, let alone do his job? _

Grimmjow ignored the urge to kiss the boy in front of him, and instead walked around and laid next to him instead. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo, and huffed when he realized Ichigo really was asleep, and not about to move into the affection that Grimmjow was showing him so uncharacteristically.

He laid there for a while wondering what was too come, now he had found someone he actually liked enough to ask out. He dismissed the thought of what the others would say when they found out, instead he forced himself into sleep.

* * *

[Next day! And back To Ichigo's point of view!]

I awoke to see Grimmjow missing, and turned to look at the digital alarm clock on the bed side cabinet. It was about 10 past six, so I really had no reason to worry, and Grimmjow wouldn't have gotten too far this early in the morning.

Next to the clock I noticed a photo frame, the picture was of Grimmjow Nel and the others, some I had not met yet. They all looked much younger than what they do now, except maybe Barragan. Grimmjow had blue marking under his eyes, and part of what looked like an animal jaw bone on his right cheek. Neliel also had a strange red marking going across her nose onto her cheeks, with a large ram like cranium on her head. The most of Harribel's face was covered up by a high neck white jacket, which only came to just below her breasts, which made me blush. Only ten on them including Grimmjow had these bone like accessories. Grimmjow was smirking in the picture giving Nel a piggy back, she was smiling like the sun, Harribel stood there with her arms crossed. Barragan sat in a large chair at the front, I saw Yammy as well, just standing there with a sadistic grin. Nnoitora standing next to the assistant I saw him with before, with a rather perturbed look. The others were mostly unknowns, I'll ask Grimmjow when I find him. Speaking of the devil I heard a shower start.

"Grimmjow?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Oh…er, nothing." I kinda wasn't expecting him to hear me.

"You wanna shower?"

"Erm…"

He popped his head around the door frame and looked at me with a disgruntled face.

"Come on, you might as well get in now. Stop being so shy, it's creeping me out."

"Fuck you!" I said in defence, I am NOT being shy, tosser.

"There it is." He grinned at me. "Now, come on." He waved his hand up and down in a beckoning manner.

I do what he asks, falling off the bed ungracefully, and staggering slightly too the bathroom which was an on suite. My arse hurts, like a motherfucker. The muscles are contracting tightly, and it aches like a bruise or a cramp. As I reach the bathroom door Grimmjow grabs me in attempt to stop me from falling. I notice he's dry.

"Wait, didn't you just have a shower? Why are you dry?"

"I'm gonna help you." He grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait! What? I can wash myself!"

"You can hardly stand straight how can I expect you to wash yourself? You'll probably die."

"Who's fault is that anyway?"

"It takes two to tango Ichi." At this I try to say something but my open mouth spills nothing but silence. He is right, I could have said no, but how could I? If only you could see him, how he looks, you wouldn't be able to say no either. Trust me.

"Whatever." I say, the only thing that seems right, even though I know I just admitted to losing an argument.

Grimmjow pulled me into the shower gently. He washed me as well, very carefully when he got to my backside. I was obviously blushing this whole time, overly shy about it. There are so many thing's that I had never done with someone else, and here I was with this guy, and he was washing me. And I don't feel dirty about last night, in fact I'm very comfortable with it, like, well, like it wasn't a dirty thing too do at all. It wasn't like I was having just sex…almost as if we were making- no, not that. There's gotta be another word for such a thing, love isn't here yet, one day though, maybe. If we make it that far, that is. I kinda hope.

"Nel's bringing up some spare clothes for you, so you can go wait in the living room for her, by the way you can eat whatever you want, just look in the fridge." Grimmjow said to me as I got out of the shower leaving him to wash himself… What? You thought I was gonna wash him too? Ha! No way.

I Left the bathroom, placing a towel around my waist and leaving for the kitchen, it was an open kitchen, mostly made up of stainless steel probably. There were frosted glass cupboards along the top, and other normal kitchen supplies. I opened the fridge and looked through, there was nothing, so decided to go with my usual breakfast, and toasted a piece of bread putting a thin layer of butter on it. I hate butter, much prefer that English stuff, flora. I sat down on the couch and ate it, my head had another smaller towel on it which I rubbed every now and again in an attempt to dry it.

Five minutes later the front door cracked open, and Nel walked in cautiously, until she noticed me and a big grin graced her face, like in the photo, I have to ask Grimmjow about that photo still.

"Ichi-berry!" She ran over and jumped on the couch, and hugged me tightly.

"Choking…me" I gasped out, Nel loosened her grip for once, and rubbed my head lightly.

"Ooooh you just had a shower, can I do your hair for you?" She smiled.

"Er no it's fine I always let it dry by itself anyway."

"Owe! That's not fair." She sighed. "Well, at least I get to dress you." She said with a grin that made me worry.

I finished eating my toast and Nel and I got started on the clothing, luckily there was an almost-full-sized-mirror in the living room. The clothes were actually really nice, they made me look much older as well, Nel told me. The top was a tight white V neck that showed a lot of my torso. The trousers were dark denim skinny's, thank god. I wore my plimsolls with them, and Nel produced a thin black scarf and wrapped it around my neck for me so both ends hung down my chest. After, she pulled out a thin black cotton cardigan. Very Indie I must say. But it looks good. As I looked in the mirror she placed another black item on my head to complete the look, a baggy sock hat. And if I do say so myself, I look banging!

I stared at myself in the mirror, and smiled, turning to Nel I jumped on her, holding her in an embrace. I really do look good, probably better than I ever had before.

"Come shopping with me soon Please?" I more like told her.

"He, he definitely!" She said with a grin. As we stood there still hugging, Grimmjow walked in wearing an all black suit with black dress shirt instead of the traditional white.

"Ichi, you sound like a fucking girl, and look like one." Even though I could see his eyes widen when he saw me, he liked it. I know he does, how could he not?

"Shut up you, I look great." He grinned at me, a sure sign that I was right. Grimmjow walked in my direction, pulling me away from Nel, and hugged me himself.

"Mine." I all he said.

"Bleurhg!" Was the noise Nel made when she stuck her tongue out to Grimmjow. I chuckled at that, I feel so good today. Better than I have in ages. I mean, who wouldn't, I just lost 'it' to the hottest guy I've ever seen, counting guys in magazines and TV, including the fact I get to keep him too myself, as my…boyfriend. Not forgetting I just got a make over…yeah, I sound like a fucking girl...fucking-god-damn-it!

Too stop myself from looking more like the girl I'm turning in too, I pulled myself out of Grimmjow's 'hug' and sauntered off in the direction of my bag, looking for my phone.

"You look gay by the way."

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow. Like I said, I look good. And I know you know it." I heard his infamous 'Che', before I looked at the screen of my phone, It's 20 to 8 so it's time to leave.

"I gotta go,"

"I'm giving you a lift."

"Oh, okay. are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Which was true, Grimmjow was a very matter-of-fact kind of guy. He meant everything he said. Where in that part of my personality, I was always a little iffy, I lie, but only as an act of defence, and I think Grimmjow is starting to pick up on that.

"Alright, well Nel, I'll see you later, lock up before you go and don't go through my stuff!" Grimmjow said walking in my direction.

"I can't promise a thing, Grimmkitty."

"Che."

* * *

Before I realized it we were already in Grimmjow's car half way to Shinji's, I'd already told him where it was when we got in apparently.

"So, what you doing today then?" I was just about to ask the same question.

"Erm, well Shinji and I have to baby sit some big shots daughter, he's the president of cruor calx, but I have no idea of their names or even what they're like."

"Kenpachi Zaraki, and Yachiru." Grimmjow replied…

"Huh? You know them?"

"Yeah, done some business with him before, he's a crazy motherfucker, that guy. His daughter is irritating, he still owes me money for what the little brat did."

Grimmjow ground his teeth as I listened too him, it was quite funny actually.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Too many thing's to go into detail."

We stopped outside a large housing complex, Shinji's was there too. The building has always been big, but in the last two years since Shinji moved in it's gotten considerably larger, nothing to do with Shinji being there though. Out front is a large water fountain with a stone dragon coiling around it. The pavement is almost vermillion.

"Which one's this Shinji's?"

"Oh it's the top right, the one with the balcony." I pointed towards it, Grimmjow stared for a while before looking back at me, I wonder what he's thinking. I know I'm hard to read but he takes the biscuit.

"Alright, well I'll see you later. And make sure that kid keeps out of trouble, she's a sneaky one." He said too me as I got out of the car.

"Okay bye,"

"Oi." Grimmjow called and I turned around, he waved his hand in another beckoning motion. I walked to him, with interrogating eyes.

"What?"

Grimmjow reached out to me placing his hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me down to his eye level, placing a chaste but quick smooch on my lips. Even though I leant into it, I'm still quite peeved.

"Pervert, not in public… it's bad manners. Douche."

"Che, how am I a pervert? You're the one with all the hormones. Not me. And when have you ever cared about manners?"

"Since always." His hand still on my neck, so moving away was difficult so I just twisted my head around looking away from him. "I gotta go now. Bye."

"See ya, Ichi."

And with that, I walked off in the direction of the building.

* * *

**[.Author POV - not important to story plot - just a bit of fun. I got really bored and the last chapter wasn't all that long.] **

**Another special extra!**

**Grimmjow's got a secret?**

Grimmjow got into work shortly after dropping off Ichigo. Signed in and ready for another day of teaching twatty guardsmen how too fight, well, more like torturing them. _Today is a good day _Grimmjow thought too himself transiently, grinning all the way up the stairs.

As Grimmjow walked on he did not notice that Neliel Tu and Harribel were following him.

"Harri, don't forget what our mission is! Get Grimmjow to reveal his secret!" Neliel Tu said, Harribel stood staring at her determined expression for a short while before 'Hm-ing' and nodding slightly in reply. Neliel with nothing to do and Harribel with another day off work, had both decided (Neliel decided) To find out Grimmjow's secret… It had been an on-going thing for the last year now, and they both (just Neliel) wanted to know desperately what Grimmjow had been hiding in his bottom desk drawer.

Neliel and Harribel began climbing the stairs stalking Grimmjow stealthily. Not knowing that behind them Nnoitora and Tesla were also tagging along.

"Oi, you." Nnoitora said.

"Yes, Nnoitora-sama?" Tesla questioned, in a very polite tone.

"Were gonna destroy Neliel's plans." He said with a smirk.

"B-but Nnoitora-sama, you'll make her cry again, and I know how it upsets you too see her cry." Tesla said, hoping that Nnoitora would not hit him for being disrespectful.

"Fuck you shit-bag, it doesn't bother me in the slightest, it makes me feel happy." Nnoitora rudely spat, before tapping his chin and thinking of a strategy too foil Neliel's plans.

Neliel and Harribel hid behind the door to Grimmjow's office, telling the employee's to be 'hush - hush' about their presence. Not one of them questioned either of the two.

One agonizing hour passed before Grimmjow decided too leave, he had to go pick up some paper work from the 7th. Not that he enjoyed going down there, the fumes always got him pretty high, leaving him with a headache for the rest of the day. But no body else would be able too, since they'd probably be captured and tested on like animals.

Neliel hid underneath some poor unfortunates desk, where as Harribel found herself being flung behind a random door by the green haired crazy girl. They both waited in silence, as Grimmjow left the huge room completely unsuspecting.

Neliel grabs Harribel pulling her pretty much like a rag doll, and they bolted for Grimmjow's office.

"Come on Harri we need to find those keys."

"Yes."

Grimmjow began walking down the stairs, as he noticed Tesla looking rather shaken up.

"What's up with you? Nnoitora been harassing you again?" Grimmjow said in a rather patronising tone.

"N-no Grimmjow-san, I needed to find Neliel-c-chan and Harribel-san. I-I saw them coming up here." Grimmjow stilled, he knew what that meant.

"Say what?"

"Neliel-chan and Harribel-san I saw them coming up here." Tesla repeated nervously.

"Shit." Grimmjow ignored the fact he saw Nnoitora behind a pillar, watching everything just said. It only increased his suspicions of the two girls, it meant Nnoitora was out to get Neliel before she got away with something bad…again.

In an instant Grimmjow was already back in the main room ninja-ing his way through the crowd of employee's.

Neliel Was sitting behind the desk sorting through the handful of keys trying to find the right one, whilst Harribel (who was meant to be keeping watch) stared at her, admiring the determination Neliel had.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?" Grimmjow boomed, Grinning like a mad man.

"ARGHHHHH!" Neliel screamed, almost falling flat on her face trying to jump up. Harribel watching in her usual stoic manner.

"I'll give you 10 seconds…1...2"

"No, no, no Grimmjow please! I'll go sorry, sorry - EEEEEEKKK!" Grimmjow began chasing Neliel around the office, manic grin stretching his face. Harribel walked casually out of the room, escaping near death.

Eventually Grimmjow chased Neliel from the whole floor.

She squealed as she ran down the stairs, stopping as she reached 7th turning to Grimmjow who had stopped also.

"Same time next week Grimmkitty?"

"With the same outcome of course. See you then." Grimmjow smirked.

Walking casually back up the few stacks of steps.

"Tesla, Hurry up! We need to no what it is…fucking hurry up." Nnoitora whispered.

"Y-yes Nnoitora-sama." Tesla fiddled with the keys, placing different ones in the lock.

Tesla picked up the last key, and pushed it through. A resounding, "Click." Filled the room, and to Nnoitora's pleasure the drawer had opened.

"What's in there?" He said, looking over to his assistant. Tesla looked completely dumbfounded. "what? What's the look for? Is it really that weird?" Nnoitora pressed.

"Nnoitora-sama, I-it's empty." Tesla replied apologetically.

"What? What do you mean empty?" He hissed,

"Yeah, what do you mean empty?" Grimmjow said casually as he walked through the door.

"Grimmjow? I thought this damn drawer would have something in here? What the fuck is meant to be in there?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah fucking right, what is it?"

"No really, there never was anything."

"Bullshit-"

"I'm being serious, it's just something to keep Neliel occupied, and out of my hair for a while, whilst she comes up with another scheme to get it open."

"What? Fuckin' bollocks, I give up! Come Tesla." Nnoitora walked out of the office, and Tesla followed quietly like a well trained dog. The door shut softly behind them (Tesla closed it) And Grimmjow looked over to his drawer.

"Yeah, nothing's in there…If you don't count what's under the false bottom." Grimmjow grinned too himself. _This is definitely a good day. _Grimmjow repeated.

**VOTE NOW! **

**Who would you like Grimmjow's ex boyfriend to be? **

**I'll throw in Il forte and Tesla, but really, I wanna know who you guys want! Review and do tell! Also I would like the reasons behind your decisions!**

**By the way! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing so far! : )!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, Lollipop chapter 8.**

**A day in the life of a Visored. sort of.  
**

"Hey Shin, could you buzz me in please." I say into the speaker thingy. I hate it, and Shinji is so freaking lazy.

"_Yeh, yeh. One sec." _The door buzzes and I open it, walking to Shinji's apartment is an effort, so elevator is a must, I've been walking up too many steps since yesterday.

I wonder if Grimmjow got to work okay, not that he wouldn't I just wanna know that's all. Should I text him? Ah, no. Not yet, I'm not a fucking girl, so I'm not gonna text him anymore than I use to.

"Hey, open the door." I said knocking on it.

"It's unlocked." I open yet another fucking door and walk into his front room. His apartment is big, He has a decent kitchen, his own bathroom with shower and toilet. His bedroom is decently sized too, The living room is also quite big. White walls, with black carpet.

* * *

Me and Shinji discussed some different things for the day ahead for half an hour, we were leaving for cruor calx at about 11.

"What's up with ya?"

"Huh?" I ask.

"Ya pretty much grinning constantly, have been since ya got in. Did you get some finally?" He asked with narrowed eyes, folded arms and crossed legs.

"Huh? I don't know what you mean." I say with a slightly incredulous look.

"Ya definitely got some! I know that look! And ya just shining with that afta sex glow! Was it that guy who dropped ya off, and picked ya up yesterday? No, what the hell am I sayin' of course it was, what was 'is name again?"

"Grimmjow."

"Yeah, that's the one." He snapped his fingers as the light bulb in his head switched on. "So ya finally lost it? Was it good?"

"It was amazing…" I smiled too myself.

"Actually, nah. I dun' wanna know." He said. "Right, lets go get some theoretical stuff over with, before we have to see the ogre."

* * *

"Ah, right." The theoretical stuff was something Shinji always went through with us, him being the leader of the Visoreds. He always gave us different types of situations that could pop up, and ways of getting through them. He was good at it too, always picking out the most logical situations then going onto the less likely ones.

"Right well tha's it." He said one hour later. "What d'ya wanna do now?"

"Erm, watch some TV?, Play some games? I dunno."

"Ya much help aren't ya?" Shinji said sarcasm spilling from every essence of his being.

We ended up playing Aliens Vs predator the online game, luckily he had two computers one of which belonged to Kensei. Who just so happened to live with him, he wasn't here though, dunno where he is.

* * *

It came too 11 and we left for cruor calx, Oh yeah I forgot to explain what that meant to you, it's Latin for 'Blood Stone', dunno why it's called that though… In fact, after what Shinji and Grimmjow told me about Kenpachi Zaraki, I kinda don't wanna know anyway.

"Ah, Hirako-san, Good too see you." Said the secretary, It's Yumichika, the loud mouth with a beauty complex. "Oh, you brought a trainee? Ichigo Kurosaki right?" He asks with a flick of his hair.

"Yes, and I'm not a trainee." I spit venomously, this guy pisses me off.

"Oh, aren't you the newbie though?" He presses.

"Yeh he is, but he's too good ta be trainee Yumi." Shinji says before I vent some rage on this arsehole.

"Fair enough, Anyway, I take it you're here to baby-sit? And by the way Kurosaki, I must say you are looking rather dazzling today." Okay, now I guess he's not so bad…and his eye for beauty is dead on.

"Yes, and thank you I-"

"So who dressed you?" He cuts in.

"Huh?"

"Well I can't see you dressing yourself like that can I? Someone like you couldn't possibly go from band T's too fashionable trends in less than a day, Mm, mm. Impossible."

I'm seething now. "I'm gonna fucking kill you! You-"

"Calm down Ichi, He's teasing." Shinji says placing a hand on my shoulder. Yumichika just sits there and files his nails, not bothering too look me in the eye.

"Now that's what I like too see!" Someone bellows from the other side of the room, doors swing open harshly, and a giant walks through. "Shinji! Good too see you, and you must be Kurosaki Ichigo!" He's fucking huge, black spiked hair and a suit fit for someone in the yakuza. If I dare say it, he's actually quite terrifying.

"Kenpachi, how are ya?" So this is Kenpachi Zaraki? Fuck me, they said big but he really is an ogre. "Where's the brat?" Urge to text Grimmjow…getting stronger.

"Boo!" Said brat appears hanging off this giants shoulders.

Texting Grimmjow.

"_He's fucking huge! I thought you n Shinji were exaggerating! How are you anyway?" _I snuck in. Waitdo I put a kiss?, no. No kiss, I just send that. I didn't send a kiss before I'm not gonna do it now.

"Shinji, didn't I tell you too stop calling her a brat? Even though she is." Kenpachi said candidly, while looking at that cute face with thick, short pink hair.

"Aw, Ken-chan you're so mean!" She replied. I just stood there staring at that huge guy. This is the oddest sight I've ever witnessed. A tiny cute girl hanging off the back of this monster.

"Get down now, you're going with these two." The little one jumped off instantly no questions asked. "Yachiru, you better be good. I don't want to have too pay them extra like last time. Oh and I hear Kensei doesn't want too look after her anymore?"

"Ha no way not after last time. I think he found it hard not too strangle her." Shinji joked, is he really okay with saying that too this huge guy, I wouldn't.

'Beep, beep. Beep, beep.' My phone is buzzing, Grimmjow.

"_I told u dint I? I'm fine though, just had the others pissing me off but that's all. So how's my Berry then? X" _I should have sent a kiss. Bastard, now I feel bad.

"_You think you're safe just coz ur not here don't you?, X" _I reply_. _You call me berry from a distance, I'll find you.

'Beep, beep. Beep, beep.' Already?

"_Yep. X" _

"_You'll regret that later." _

Phone goes, is he really a quick typer or just using predictive?

"_Oh, will I? That just makes me excited. X" _

"_Excited? About what? Bein' beaten to a pulp by a 16 year old? X" _

I giggle too myself, all heads turn but I ignore them, their discussing boring shit anyways.

"_Ha, I'd like too see you try pip squeak. Xx" _He's on predictive, and now he's sending two kisses? I know I'm blushing. Shit.

"_Fuck you. I'm not small, I'm a growing boy. You just wait, in a few years I'll be taller. And don't underestimate me, I can just as easily kick you're arse as I could a 6 year olds. Xx." _

Why am I blushing so profusely? I wanna squeal like a girl, so badly. And my knees a shaking slightly.

"_I highly doubt it, you couldn't beat me if you used guns and all I had were my fist's. And you should be careful with what you say too me. Xxx." _

"_Why? Should I be scared? Xxx" _Why am I following how many kisses he's sending? Damn, I'm a fucking girl! Tampons may be needed.

"_Dunno, should u be? 'coz ur making me horny with all this fighting talk. Xxxx" _Gulp.

"_Fucking masochist. Xxxx." _

"_Sadist I'll have u know, ur the masochist. Xxxx." _Well at least he stopped with the kisses?

"_I can believe ur a sadist but I am NOT a masochist! Xxxx." _

He's such an effort, Damn now I'm getting horny, maybe I am a bit of a masochist.

"_I have ways of testing that Berry ;) Xxxx." _Oh, holy mother of god.

"Shinji I need the loo-"

"They've gone Kurosaki, the bathrooms that way. And I'll give you directions when you get back." Said the twat of a secretary.

"Yeah, whatever." I run too the loos, I really am getting horny and standing out there texting like this is just gonna make problems. I find a cubicle and sit on the lid of the toilet.

"_STFU. I don't wanna no. Xxxxx." _Whoops one too many kisses.

"_Just think about all the stuff I could use on you. All the different kinds of toys. It's making me all hard just thinking about it. Xxxxx." _

Oh, fuck, I'm getting hard. I start rubbing at my crotch, willing it too go down before I go nuts, wait…rubbing it's just making it worse!

I can't text back! I have no idea what too say, why in the hell did I have too work today? I wish I could just be there in his office, Shit no. What the hell am I saying?

"_I'd fuck you raw, Make you cum so many times, you'd be left empty and panting beneath me. Xxxxx." _SHIT! FUCK! It hurts, My arse is still recovering but I'm craving it so bad! I've only _just_ lost it but I'm already a nympho!

I undo my jeans button and fly, ready to start rubbing one out before I break, when my phone rings.

"Ichigo." Oh crap, should have read the name beforehand.

"Mm, what?" I ask keeping my voice as normal as possible. Grimmjow's teasing me, and he's succeeding.

"I want you so bad right now, come and kiss it better." My blush has surely taken over my face.

"Shut up." I whisper.

"Are you on your own?"

"Yuh,"

"Good, Where?"

Shit if I tell him he'll figure it out.

"I…er, needed a piss…so"

"Damn, Ichi. You're such a Lolita."

"I am not!" I don't shout.

"You really are, I just wanna come and find you, and fuck you."

I gulp audibly, "Sh- shut up." Is all I can say. He knows full well what he's doing too me.

In the background I hear a few people, but they're not talking to him, he's in public isn't he? Hm, I might play with him. "Grimm…I"

"Yeah?" He purrs.

"I need you so badly right now…So…hard." I sigh out. Mwauhauahau! Damn I'm so evil. I can hold this in, as long as I can keep the ball in my court.

I hear him choke a little bit, before clearing his throat.

"Jeez Ichi, you're so hot. I just wanna fuck you," Stop him right there, if he carries on the tables will turn.

"Grimmjow I want you too fuck me, so hard, Mm, I wanna suck your cock as well, 'coz it tastes so good." At that I hear the noises from the outside world on the other side dissipate into nothing.

"Shit, where are you? Cruor calx? I'll come pick you up, right now."

"No sorry I'm working." I giggle.

"I know you want it, we'll do it in the car. Somewhere, where no one will find us." And too think I'm just about to tell him I can't. Doing it in _that_ car would make my day, no, my _life. _

"I'm sorry I really can't, Oh, man I really want you too fuck me though, I guess we'll have too wait till later, I gotta go now."

"Ichi wait, I'll be there in ten minutes!" I feel so cruel.

"Bye Grimm, and no, later."

"Ichi wai-" I hang up, he can stew like that, for calling me berry so many times. Ha, and through my amazing good luck my semi's gone too. My phone buzzes but it's not a call, just a text. _"I'll get you later, just you wait. Xxxxxxxxx." _I can just see his grin, ah, well I'll get it in the neck later, but for now I have to go find Shinji.

* * *

[Author POV too Grimmjow's office.]

"That actually worked…how the hell do you know Ichigo so well?" Grimmjow said, slipping a hand through his silk hair. Neliel Tu gave him a lopsided grin, she pointed two fingers in Grimmjow's direction and made a clicking sound.

"Bang! Women's intuition! And well, Ichigo seems the type who would follow you no matter what you did." She beamed a smile at him. "But he's yours for the keeping now, no bet's, no nothing, just you two. So why are you so worried?"

They were not talking about the unexpected phone call he had made too Ichigo, it was the kisses, Neliel had told him too try the trick out, just a small gesture but it sure as hell told you what the other person thought of you. Grimmjow was very pleased with the results. But not about the teasing. Where the hell had that come from? Ichigo never seemed the type, obviously he could have just been out too make Grimmjow's day a little worse but he highly doubted it.

Even though Grimmjow's day was a little bit, well _a lot _crap, he was still very content. Usually on a day like this he would be ranting and raving like a lunatic, just looking for a fight, which he usually got from Nnoitora. Or on the off chance of seeing him, a slight battle of the wits with Ulquiorra. Though these were not battles of sarcasm or of who got the funniest retort in. It was a battle of pride, they hated each other, but there boss had forbidden them to fight fist-to-fist in the working space, just recently actually.

Their last all out brawl ended up with both of them in a serious condition, along with the area they were fighting in. They were friends once, Grimmjow remembered in the back of his mind. The bits he locked up in there were filled to the brim with enemies, family members and that fucktard Ulquiorra including a few other random memories he did not care too remember.

"I know, But you know what I'm like, Nel."

"Ah, there you go again."

"What?" He questioned in an irritated tone.

"Calling me Nel, You need to wake up Grimmjow. He's you're boyfriend. You've finally found that other person. I knew women were never you're thing, you just went after them because they were much easier to dump than dealing with guys."

"Fuck you, Nel. I only ever had one guy, and that was in high school it was a weird time for me. Purely experimental. Plus I've had proper girlfriends too you know." He said through grit teeth.

"Yeah and they lasted how long?" Harribel's voice rang through their ears, and they jumped when they realized she really was standing there. "I was in school with you too Grimmjow, don't forget." She said 'don't forget' like he had already forgotten it, like he could.

"I know, but what the hell? Wait how much do you know?" He questioned her.

"All I know is you fucked a guy a few times, don't know who he was, but to be honest I don't actually care." She shut the door behind her, folding her arms firmly below her large bosom. "But I'm still confused."

"Why? Isn't that enough?" Grimmjow's anger actually dropped a little, it always did when Harribel was around him. Though he'd never admit it, he looked up too her, and felt ashamed to show her his temper.

"Why did you guys make that bet in the first place? If you had already done stuff with a guy before? How Could you go from that, too hating guys? That bet was fishy from the start, was it something sneaky between the two of you?" Harribel glowered at Grimmjow gently.

Neliel made too speak but Grimmjow cut her off instantly.

"There was nothing off about it, Harri. After _him _I never went near another guy. _He_ made me sick, so I just stayed away from guys since then. Before I thought I may have been, you know…but after _he_ and I started I slowly started to resent _him_. No I wasn't gay, I hated them pretty much from the start. Until, well-"

"Ichigo." Harribel finished for him. "Fair enough, I guess that does make a lot of sense. The fact that you tried with this mysterious guy and then ended up hating anyone who wasn't heterosexual, well males only. And the fact that you bed hopped _a lot_, from girl too girl when you were in your last year of high school. But never found a fitting one. Need I go on?" She gave Grimmjow the once over before departing, waving too Neliel as she walked down the corridor.

"She's scary when she does that…" Neliel shivered, but giggled nonetheless.

"You're telling me. I never knew she had any idea, but then again that's Harri for you." Grimmjow sighed, going back to retrieving the files he had misplaced (dropped) before calling Ichigo.

* * *

[Back too Ichigo's POV Later on that day: Baby-sitting.]

"Yachiru! Put that down! Seriously…I don't know why I keep doing this too myself. Help uz out Ichi?" Shinji asks me.

"Nope, don't forget what you said. 'Ya don't do the baby-sittin' yet, I'll deal with tha'. you's jus' keep an eye out' …" I draw up from memory.

"Yeh, yeh, yeh. Don't shoot ya bosses words back at 'em. Ya'll do well ta remember that." He grins slyly.

"It' nearly time for Kenpachi-san to return anyway."

"Yeh, I know. And ya don't have to refer to 'im as 'san' either."

"I know that…just-"

"Yachiru, fuckin' 'ell girl, can you put tha' shit down? Kenpachi won't give ya yer treat." Oh yeah Shinji, like that'll work.

But too my surprise she stops fiddling with, well whatever the hell that is and jumps on the couch next too Shinji and me, silently swinging her feet back and forth.

The view outside the window entices me, trees standing tall with their now fully red and gold leaves, clinging onto life with all their might.

"_Ichi," _

The sky is dull grey which usually makes me feel lonely and depressed, but somehow, it still feels like summer.

"_Ichi…" _

I wonder when it'll start snowing?

"Ichi!"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly, oh, it was Shinji calling out too me?

"Ya phones ringing, please answer, it's annoying."

"Er, yeah sorry,- Hello?"

"Oi, Ichi. When do you finish?" Grimmjow says.

"Erm, should be in about 10 minutes. Why?"

"Fancy like treating you."

"Oh…where too?"

"Dunno yet,"

I chuckle at that, knowing he's still planning his revenge. "Well, don't forget I can't be back late, I've gotta go back to school tomorrow."

"Shit, that soon?"

"Yup, I did say didn't I?"

"Alright, well I'll be there too pick you up in 10 okay?"

"Ah, yeah okay." I smile at the floor. Shinji's staring at me quietly in his all knowing manner. Grimmjow and I share a quick goodbye, and I finish the call.

"So, he pickin' you up?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I get a lift back ta mine?"

"Shinji! So rude."

"What?" He grins at me.

"No, that's just mean." I grin back. I think he knows I'm more than likely going to jump straight on him when he get's here.

Shinji doesn't push it, knowing that I know what I'm doing.

10 minutes pass and Grimmjow comes too get me. Shinji and I both being paid in full, and Kenpachi doesn't seem as bad as I first thought, 5 minutes before Grimmjow got here we talked briefly about the fighting style we both use. Neither of us ever had any training but both ended up being great at it anyway.

The day was good and Yachiru didn't bother me too much, accept sitting on my shoulder a few times.

"Yo,"

"Heya."

I get into Grimmjow's car and instantly we drive off. Before I know it were already at the cinema.

**Lol sorry bout that! Not much happened I know but I was a little stuck as too what to put! But no need too worry the next chapter will be here soon! And quicker if people REVIEW :D! **

**Now Ichigo and Grimmjow go off to the cinema! And what is Grimmjow's revenge? Find out next chapter!  
**

**Thank you's for reading! Bubye misses and misters! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, lollipop. **

**Chapter 9.**

**To the movies. **

For about 15 minutes we stand there and discuss what we would rather watch, between action, comedy or a horror. When I chose a thriller, Grimmjow agreed. Making jokes about me being a masochist again…wanker.

We walk to the check out, to see a young pretty girl, probably in her late teens serving. She's definitely western, with pale white skin, and long wavy black hair. Her makeup was nicely done, brown tinted eyelids long black lashes, under eye laced with charcoal eyeliner, and slightly pink hued, plump lips. I wonder how good her Japanese is? It makes me giggle hearing foreigners try and speak our language, it's apparently quite difficult though.

"G'd evenin', how may I be of help to ya?" She says. Fuck me, her Japanese is crystal clear, but she was taught by someone with thick accent, that's all too obvious.

"Two adults for 'The Reeds' please, sweetie." Grimmjow says with a smirk, wait, is he fucking flirting?…Meh, I guess I have been staring rather fondly at her. She is rather hot. She has a filled out figure, but with small breasts, and as she turns around to use the ticket machine…has she got a nice arse or what! I know Grimmjow noticed, but he does nothing, that I can see.

"Here ya go, That's-"

"The rev?" I question myself out loud as she and Grimmjow switch money and tickets. On her arm is a tattoo of Jimmy 'the rev' Sullivan's skull with his hair and piercing, the same one showed in the new video 'Nightmare'. Holy crap this girl is cool!

"Huh? Oh yeh, shun't have that on show," She cringes and covers it with her sleeves.

"I love that band." I tell her with a grin, she grins back at me showing pearly white teeth with sharp natural canines. No one else is entering the cinema, it's deadly quiet, and the movie doesn't start for another 7 or 8 minutes, so Grimmjow can stop looking at me like he's just been chewing on bees. None of my other friends really like them, so it's good too finally meet someone else who does!

"Me too dude, I'm gonna be goin' ta see them soon. Miss Jimmy tho' won't be tha same without' 'im."

"Tell me about it!" I sigh loudly.

Me and the girl converse a little longer, and discuss different tour dates, and share our numbers, deciding that we'll go together when they come too Tokyo. I can't pass up a friend like her, I've never had a western friend before either.

"The movies about too start," Grimmjow says in a grunt, god, is he sulking?

"Oh, yeah. See you later!" I wave too her, and she salutes me like Grimmjow does.

We walk to the screening room, but he's giving all these sideways glances too me, like I've done something wrong and should have apologised for it by now.

"What have I done now?" I say in a bored tone.

"Nothin'" He replies without looking at me.

"Was it 'cause I was talking too that girl?" I try a different approach, and come out polite and innocent, I'm not good at it, but it can't hurt too try, can it?

"A little, I guess." I wanna dance, I got it right again!

"I was only making a friend, plus I wouldn't ever consider going out with a girl who's older than me."

"But you'll go out with a guy who's older?"

"Well, that's different, when it's a guy it's kinda okay 'cause well, you know, but when the girl is older it's a bit weird, 'cause they always seem to wear the pants and it freaks me out a bit." I reply which is true, doesn't mean I don't ogle at them though…_a lot_, can't help it...it's a guy thing.

"I guess I can understand. And stop that, it's cute."

"Shut up, I'm not cute." I reply with a tiny sliver of anger.

We turn off and head for the theatre, there's a few other people in there but there all at the front. Grimmjow and I obviously go too the back. The movies just going through the beginning credits, when Grimmjow finds a place too sit, I go too sit beside him, but he grabs for me and pulls me down onto his lap.

"Grimmjow!" I whisper.

"What?" He growls through a grin, that kinda shuts me up and I blush slightly. I'm starting too get pissed off with blushing so much, I said that before...maybe I should do something about it?

We sit and watch the movie in silence after that, I'm still on his lap wondering when he's gonna do something. The bastards got something up his sleeves I know, cause he's still grinning like a mad man.

The eerie music is playing now, and just as something comes up and scares the hell out of me I feel Grimmjow' arms snake around me, one hand covering my mouth, too stifle the moan as he gropes me silently.

Bastard, so his plan is to mess around with me in the cinema? But then why is he covering my mouth?- Oh no there it goes, Grimmjow's hand leaves my mouth and reaches round my back… Oh fuck.

With his groping hand he reaches into my tight jeans popping the buttons open easily without breaking them. His other hand? Well that's now caressing my arse…this feels so good.

I hold in the moans as well as I can by gritting my teeth together, but it's not really helping. He removes his hand from behind me and shoves his fingers in my mouth, gross! Not that I deny them that is. I suck on them hard, and dig my teeth in slightly, my way of telling him off I guess. He winces and slowly pulls them out, only too whip them back too my backside. Without any warning he shoves one finger in, I clap my hands over my mouth, in effort to asphyxiate yet another moan that threatened too pass my lips. While Grimmjow's finger explores me as best it can from the position, I feel his other leave my now weeping dick.

Before I know it it's back again, but something's different…off slightly. Holy shit.

"Gr…Grimm…jow, w-what is that?" I choke out as quietly as possible, while panting desperately.

"Shh," that's all I get. Something tight is being rolled down my shaft, it's not his fingers, I know that for sure.

I realize my eyes are closed, and even though it's hard, I open them just enough too see a black ring hugging my hilt firmly, it's a little too small for what size I am, which is probably around 6 to 6 ½ inches and fairly large in width. (Which I'm proud of by the way - even though it's not as big as Grimmjow's.)

"Co-…Grimm-!" I almost actually do shout, but before my voice can get any louder the hand that had put it on covers my mouth. It's a fucking cock ring for fuck sake! What the fuck!

I squirm slightly, and try to release his grip on me, but another finger shoots into my entrance causing me too fall back.

So that was what he was up too? He wasn't just gonna make me go through having people listen, but he wasn't going to allow me too come either? That bastard, what I did couldn't have possibly earned me this?... Really?

He rubs his nail along the slit of my dick, which feels intensely weird, but amazing!

"Now, are you gonna be quiet?" he says too me as he brushes his lips against mine, and slipping his tongue in. He pulls back and looks at me, waiting for my answer.

"Mm, yeah." I mumble. I'm so horny, can this get any worse?

With that he begins rubbing my slit with the pad of his thumb, then strokes my shaft softly, he's teasing me like mad. Bastard.

His other fingers probe me deeper and deeper until they hit my prostate with deadly accuracy. I dig my face into his shoulder to stop myself from spewing out more pathetic moans, and wrap my arm around so my hand is tenderly fondling the fine threads of baby hair.

He pumps me harder, I wanna touch him, but I'm so nervous, worse than I was last time. I block it out as much as I can and reach with my other hand down to his clothed arousal. With one touch it hardens.

"Grimmjow, you're an arsehole you know?" I say after sucking in a breath so I sound relatively normal.

"Yeah, I know." He grins at me.

"Take it off," I moan.

"What?" He questions me, I rub harder at his cock managing to get a moan from him.

"That thing - Ngh, take-it-off." Before I know it he's pulled it off, thank fuck for that! At least that means he only did it to tease me. I don't think he's actually that kinky…hopefully.

We both rub each other, his fingers edging deeper inside me, I crack open like an egg, my cum spilling out like a miniature waterfall. I know my face is scrunched up and I'm grabbing his dick as tightly as possible. He grunts for me too release, and I do.

"I'll buy the DVD, we should go, don't you think?" He grins but not like he usually does, the grin is warm and comforting. He wait's a while, allowing me to ride off the high of my orgasm.

"Mm, yeah." He pulls the fingers from inside me, making me squirm a little more. I go to do my jeans back up, too find he's already doing it for me, gulp. Now I really am a girl I know it, I've got boobs growing, and a mangina.

I lift myself from his tight grip, and stand but not without faltering slightly, my legs are jelly. We missed most of the movie, damn I really wanted to see it as well. But Grimmjow's gonna get it on DVD anyway, so I guess we can watch it then.

"Glad I brought these with me." I turn to look at Grimmjow as he's cleaning himself with some tissue, he could have fucking told me he had some, I could have wiped myself up then.

"Was that what I thought it was?"

"What?"

"That-that thing you put on me?" Grimmjow laughed quietly, as we whispered not to gain attention from the few others in the theatre.

"No way, I'd never carry something like that around with me. It was an elastic band." His fucking evil grin is plastered to his face.

"Arsehole." I turn away from him, only to feel his body press against mine, he's warm. I think I'm going through the motions right now.

He lets me go and pushes me teasingly. "Come on, lets get going."

* * *

We leave the cinema, he stands outside and lights a cigarette, I don't like the things but he looks really sexy with one, and I guess the taste when he kisses me after isn't that bad, not that I'd take it up or anything. We begin too walk towards where the car is parked.

"Oi, berry!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Shuu- Renji and Shuuhei?" I ask myself outloud.

I hear Grimmjow huff and then growl quietly, muttering obscenities I can't make out. Deal with it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask looking at Shuuhei.

"Were just wondering about, arcades and stuff. Hey you wanna come with?" Renji asks.

"Erm, no I'm sorry, I'm hanging out with-" Before I can finish anything Grimmjow's lips have locked on too mine in a heated, passionate kiss.

"Grimmjow!" I exclaim pushing him off me gently. "Not in front of people." I blush.

"Didn't seem to have any problems in the cinema."

"Hey, shut up!" He grins at me, before scanning Shuuhei and Renji with a scrutinizing eye. Shuuhei gives him a similar look, and they stare each other down. Oh crap, Grimmjow, I know what you've done now, you just figuratively pissed on me like a dog, 'claiming it's territory'. I face palm and look toward Renji who gives me a shrug. The silence is thick and I don't think this is safe, I know what Shuuhei is like, he's dangerous like a double edged blade. Grimmjow, well I haven't ever seen him lose his temper before (even though I have only known him for just over two weeks now) but I know he would easily flip his lid and I know full well he would be just as dangerous if not more so.

Luckily just as if god was answering my prayers Grimmjow's phone rang.

"Yo, what do you want?" he said in a commanding tone. He walked off slightly, leaving me and Renji with a pissed off Shuuhei.

"So you dating him now?" he asks.

"Um…I - errrrrr,"

"It's okay you know. Just as long as he doesn't _do _anything, you know anything that might make me want too kill him."

"Oh, okay… well he really seems like an alright guy, all his friends say so too. He hasn't done anything bad too me, not at all. In fact he's always pretty kind too me."

"Don't forget you've only known him for a short time. You really don't know that much about him, he could be really dangerous."

"Shuuhei, you know what Ichi's like he knows what he's doing." Renji said, calming Shuuhei down a little bit.

"I know, but berry you're like family too me, I'd never want anything bad to happen to you, so I'll say this to you now, if anything bad does happen too you because of this guy, I'll hunt him down and kill him."

I gave an embarrassed smile in return, "I know, I know."

"Ichi, I gotta go, sorry. Business meeting with the boss." Grimmjow said, turning too me, phone back in his pocket.

"Oh," Slightly defeated, I kinda wanted him too stay.

"Great that means you can come with us." Shuuhei said, with some attitude.

"But-"

"You can go with them if you want Ichi, I'm not going in you're direction anyway, I've gotta be there soon." Grimmjow said slowly walking over too me placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my lips, I notice him giving Shuuhei the evils again… man this is embarrassing they're both acting like kids. "I'll see you later Ichi." He says as he gets in to his car. It backs out then speeds down the road. I text him quickly.

"_You should be more careful, driving like that is dangerous. X" _I blush a little because of the kiss. Damn-it.

"So Ichi, what do you wanna do?" Renji asks me trying to break the atmosphere that surrounds us still.

"Nah, nothing in particular, what about you two?"

"You wanna go too the arcades again? Or get something too eat? Rukia, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime are with us too."

"Ah, cool. Yeah all right food sounds good." I am pretty damn hungry, and it is getting pretty late. School tomorrow too..., Ugh.

* * *

[Author POV - Grimmjow.]

"For fuck sake Nnoi, couldn't you have told me sooner that we had a meeting?" Grimmjow shouted too the man who was now in the passenger seat.

"Pussy, will you shut up? It's not like it was my fault. Couldn't get hold of you, cause you were with your little boyfriend." Nnoitora hissed, Grimmjow stayed silent, but with a flash of irritation glazing his eyes over. He was ready too batter the shit out of someone, they had interrupted him when he and Ichigo were about too go have some fun. He inwardly damned Ichigo's friends and his own colleagues for ruining it. "So you drop the bet then decide to go out with him? What the hells with that, if you got that far don't that mean you should keep up with the bet?"

"Drop it Nnoi." Grimmjow demanded getting increasingly pissed off.

"So you actually like him then?"

"…"

"I ain't gonna take the piss outta ya pussy." Nnoitora said through a snort, but covered it quietly.

"Shut the fuck up."

"So, are you?"

"I said shut up."

"I'm asking a simple fucking question."

"Che, whatever."

"So?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Grimmjow ground out.

Nnoitora snickered, earning a punch on his arm, a hard one at that. "Ow! fuck pussy, what the hell!"

"You know you deserved it."

"Whatever."

"So when are you gonna ask Neliel out?"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you."

"Well, if you're already fucking Ichigo I'm sure you wouldn't think twice about fucking another guy."

"Piss off, to be honest I don't give a shit… but if it weren't Ichigo, it would be a woman."

"Aw, so basically your saying Ichigo is the only guy you'd ever fuck, but you'd happily fuck any other woman?"

"If I weren't with Ichi, then yeah, I guess." Grimmjow was not particularly embarrassed, and didn't ever lie too anyone, he just never needed too. He was always a blunt man. "So when are you going too get it out of the way? And I'm not kidding Nnoi, you need to do something about it."

"Shut-the-fuck-up."

"I'm serious, Nnoitora."

"Me too. Shut up."

"Whatever." Grimmjow said giving up, there was no point in bothering with it, Nnoitora was a stubborn man.

They turned up at a large Victorian style manor. This was Aizen's humble home, though Grimmjow loved the architecture, he was not fond of this place. He didn't like Aizen even though he worked for the man out of choice. The pay was amazing, that's the only reason he stuck around so long.

The moonlight shone making everything in sight glow, fireflies danced through the air, like delicate fairies near the rose bushes.

The door too the manor opened for them both, revealing Ulquiorra.

"Jaegerjaques, Jiruga." Ulquiorra noted their presence with a very faint frown, It was obvious to everyone that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had history that always, _always _remained silent. Nobody knew what it was. But they sure as hell hated each other and would continue too until their last dying breath.

They walked through too the dining area, Grimmjow was rather happy that this time there was food, most of the time there was only the dreaded tea.

A while later they were all in the room, Harribel and Neliel Tu turned up on time. Starrk, Barragan, Zommari, Szayel and Yammy also. [A/N: Aaroniero will be in this…] Ulquiorra was sat nearest too Aizen, Grimmjow furthest away hoping it would stay that way. Aizen had a thing about picking at him for any reason he could think of.

"So, how are you all? It's been a while hasn't it?" Aizen said with a charming but all around fake smile, his hair slicked back, his dark eyes dazzling in the dim light.

Everyone muttered about being fine and agreeing about the length of time since they had all been brought together here.

They all spoke about different things too do with the business and how it was going, Aizen was pleased with it all. They eventually got off of the serious discussions and were telling Aizen of their personal lives, which had become something that all of them did, even if they really didn't want too.

Eventually Aizen's stare dropped onto Grimmjow, though he was more defiant than usual. He did not wanna cave and give up Ichigo's, well, his secret about Ichigo being a Visored, maybe he could just discuss something else about his personal life?

"I've just been doing the usual, you know, drinking and that." Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's eyes fixate on him.

"What about the boy?, Ichigo was it?" Everyone perked up at Ulquiorra's words, mostly because they wanted too know how their bet was going, most of them didn't know it was off yet. Starrk and Szayel eyed him up wearily knowing that they'd have too give him something if he won.

"Grimmjow, this sounds interesting, please do tell me more." Aizen said feigning surprise.

"Well, there's really nothing to tell." Grimmjow cursed Ulquiorra mentally.

"There is much too tell, Jaegerjaques." Ulquiorra's glare seemingly reading Grimmjow's mind.

"Well, he's-"

"He's Grimmkitties boyfriend." Neliel Tu said in a most joyful tone, smiling too herself.

"So your going out with him now?" Starrk questioned. "I thought it was only a bet, or…"

"The bet's off, Nel knows, now you guys do too…say anything and I'll kill you." Grimmjow threatened, even though he wasn't all that serious.

"Fair enough," Starrk replied. "Got nothing against gay relations." He yawned.

"You haven't got anything against anyone you lazy bastard." Lillinette called from the other side of a door. Startling some people.

"Yeah, yeah…" He leaned back into the chair wrapping his arms around the back of his head.

"A relationship, Grimmjow? I never would have thought. You never seemed the type, I'm pleasantly surprised. Do tell me about the boy." Aizen pressed.

"There's nothing much too tell. What do you wanna know?" Grimmjow asked after coming up with some ways of avoiding questions that may lead too a dead ends - The Visoreds.

"His names Ichigo, am I correct?"

"Yeah,"

"Last name?"

"…Kurosaki."

"He must have a pretty amazing personality, for you too be interested in him?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Aizen and Grimmjow stared each other down, the room became tense with their aura's, Aizen smiling his fake smile, Grimmjow frowning lightly.

"What's he like then? I want to know everything you do."

"…He's got orange hair, He's loud, rude, obnoxious, a proper teenage attitude, but funny. He knows how too get what he want's and he always get's it. Very smart, and he likes the same stuff I do, give or take."

"What does he do?" _Damn, doesn't this man ever give in, wasn't that enough? _Grimmjow thought.

"He's a student, in his last year."

"Well that's very interesting, I guess you found a younger version of yourself, Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow with a glint in his eyes that said, 'im going to kill you one of these days' which wasn't unusual.

"Well, I believe it's time you all left now, don't you think?" Aizen pointed out.

Everyone stood up, bowing before they left the room, Grimmjow realized that wasn't as hard as he first thought. Everyone stood outside discussing thing's about what Aizen had been saying, Grimmjow and Nnoitora joining them.

* * *

[Back inside Aizen's manor.]

"What's the problem Ulquiorra, you seem, slightly…vexed?"

"I am Sir, sorry for my behaviour."

"No, no don't be absurd. Tell me, What is it that's causing this?"

"This Ichigo Kurosaki, I saw him before with Grimmjow."

"Yes, you said last night, what is it you're concerned about?" Aizen was sat in a large white chair, he was leaning his head against his fist, staring with another false smile at Ulquiorra.

"There's something I don't like about him Sir, more than usual."

"Well, do you want too run a background check on him? I would certainly want too know what has drawn Grimmjow in so much."

"He also went too Las Noches as well, Jaegerjaques took him."

"My, my he must be special." And with that Ulquiorra was waved out of the room too do the check on this intriguing Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Back outside, To Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Neliel Tu, Harribel, Starrk, Lillinette, Yammy, Szayel and Zommari. Barragan had left, rather quickly as he hated to be anywhere near Aizen.

"So you're actually dating him now?" Szayel questioned.

"Yeah, and what?" Grimmjow defended.

"No, nothing. It's just I really didn't see that coming, at least I know now I won't lose anything." Grimmjow huffed at his response, but ignored it.

"Grimmkitty, there was something you were hiding from Aizen, I know it." Neliel Tu asked him, staring him straight in the eye.

"Yeah." Grimmjow trusted these people with his life even the old man Barragan. He just didn't like Ulqui-fucking-orra.

"What is it then? You know it's best not to hide things like that from us right?" Harribel interrupted his thought train which consisted of him battering Ulquiorra, and torturing the fucker within inches of his life.

"Well, actually I kinda needed all your help…" He trailed off not sure how too go about this, he never asked for help, especially not from the people he cared for most. They were his surrogate brothers and sisters.

"Just fucking tell us." Yammy scolded him.

"Fine, fine. Well, I kinda need help in concealing Ichigo's job from Aizen and Ulquiorra, I know they shouldn't be bothered by it too much at the moment, but I know what Aizen's like, He'll end up checking his background at some point."

"What the hell does the kid do?" Yammy continued. They all looked at Grimmjow suspiciously, even Lillinette, Starrk's younger sister looking up at Grimmjow, waiting for an answer.

"Well, he's a… Visored." At that everyone's faces dropped, a thick silence lingered over them.

"What's a Visored, Starrk?" Lillinette asked breaking every ones thoughts. "Starrk?…Starrk!"

"Huh? Oh…well they're a group of people that work as body-guards and things…"

"Things?" She pressed further.

Starrk didn't reply, so Nnoitora took initiative. "They sort people out for the right price."

"What does that mean?" She pulled a 'what the fuck are you on about' face in Nnoitora's direction.

"If they are paid the right amount, they find and restrain or kill bad guys, so this lovely boyfriend of Pussy's is one of them. Aizen hate's Visoreds... 'cause he's basically one of these bad guys and-"

"Nnoi, shut up would you?" Grimmjow said in a vicious tone. "Anyway, I just didn't want any of you finding out on your own, so I decided too tell you all, but don't tell anyone else, I dunno what Aizen would do if he found out, I want you too help me protect Ichigo if he does. What d'ya say? " Grimmjow looked at them all waiting for an answer.

"I'm in!"

"Me too."

"Fine."

"Sure,"

"Why not?"

"Yeah fine."

"Can I help too?" Lillinette said hoping too get in on some action.

"Sure you can, just don't get into any trouble." Grimmjow responded. "Thanks guys, it means a lot. I just know I couldn't handle Aizen on my own."

And with that oddly sappy scene which made Nnoitora's stomach churn they all went there separate ways. Nnoitora bending too get into Grimmjow's car due to his height of 6' 8".

"I hate your car."

"It feels the same about you."

**I've been really stressing over these past couple of chapters, I feel they are lacking… in well, everything. BLAH! Please reassure me! While I go cry in a corner! **

**Thank you too everyone who has reviewed so far! Please keep it up! **

**Btw** please read Ichigo Aisukuri-mu's Bert and Earnie! It's fucking hilarious! Love it! :D!

One last thing! RIP THE REV! I felt I had too put something in here too show my respect.

ALSO! The movie The Reeds _is _actually a movie, it was made in Lowestoft, which isn't too far from where I live I use to go there a lot, It's about the Norfolk broads. MY FRIEND IS IN THE MOVIE AS A GHOST! I think it's actually quite a large part too! Anyway Watch it :D! It has the guy who plays Gaz in _'two pints of larger and a packet of crisps' _in it too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention all readers!: Reviews are this stories lifeline. They are like heartbeats, no reviews no story...it gets deaded XD! Well that's a little over the top but I really need reviews to tell me what you think! **

**I'm really thankful too the few that have been reviewing this story so far it's appreciated muchly!  
**

**Oh, lollipop. **

**Chapter 10.**

**'I wanna do him.' **

It's been a month now. Me and Grimm dating that is, and too be perfectly honest it's been amazing. I've never felt so…light and fluffy.

I know I'm naïve, and this will never last…so I wont get myself attached, but this for the moment…this is an incredible feeling, and I'm going try not too ruin it.

I've reached new high's, the kind of high's alcohol cannot give, the high's only another person can give. Grimm is giving me his all, I know this, even though he has trouble showing it. Everyone has told me they have never seen him so…well if you dare say it, _happy. _I too, have been feeling this. I've never done drugs before, and don't ever intend too…but this must be what it feels like too do them.

I've learnt a whole world of things about Grimm. He told me about how every one of his friends, _aren't_ his friends, they are his _family._

He has a ticklish spot underneath his knee, which I never would've found if I had not been drunk… I took the initiative one night, and attacked him. Am I embarrassed?…Yes, very. But it doesn't matter.

He absolutely _ADORES_ pop-tarts… the chocolate ones, he won't buy them though…he says it would spoil his 'perfect physique', if he bought them too often, but I can read him now…he's _embarrassed_ too buy them. So I get my dad too buy them, and I can steal them and take them over too Grimm's on the weekends.

He looks oh-so-sexy in fat pants… yes, I am drooling, shut the fuck up.

He's a thrill seeker, hence the speeding of his car.

This is a weird one, but when I've been showering, a few times, I noticed he shakes it 3 times…not twice, once he's done pissing…told you it's a weird one.

He looks at everything analytically. He's an overly possessive person…

He's incredible at everything he does, he bases it all on his instinct, but it's more than that, it's just pure and raw talent.

He get's angry at me sometimes, because I space out, or I become cold hearted, but pulls me out of it soon with a nudge in my side, and then tickles me… only too get a knee jerk reaction…with an actual knee in his face. Now _that _was funny.

Even though he has gotten angry with me, he has not once raised his voice to me. Even though I think sometimes I may have deserved it, when I've been particularly cold towards him.

I have heard him screaming at people though, I think it was some guy named Il forte, and Nnoitora as well. I'll tell you now, he is really scary, really, really scary, but more in a funny kind of way, well that's probably 'cause it's not me at the end of his 'rage'.

He's spoken too my sisters, and my dad now… over the phone with dad though. I don't think I'm ready too let Grimmjow meet my him just yet. No, way too crazy. He get's on really well with Karin, and he loves Yuzu's food with a passion, always asking me too bring leftovers with me. I haven't told them that were dating yet, but I think they know already, I'm actually not that bothered by it.

One more thing, the guy is a sex god.

Not that I have anything too compare it too, but the sex is the most incredible thing, euphoric.

"Ngh, Grimm…I can't!"

"Shut up."

And yeah, we argue during intimate times. But we enjoy it.

"Fuck you, Nn, AH! Fuck!"

"Ow shit! Don't do that! You keep hitting me, be more fucking…grr."

I love it when he growls.

"Just fuck me already!" I rasp.

"Fuck, you hardly ever say shit like that. Now I'm gonna devour you."

Oh, crap…I knew that was a bad idea.

We both act like we've been dating for years now, well that's what Nel says. I think Harribel agreed…but you can never tell with that woman.

"Uh!…fuck…hurts…"

"I still don't get how you're so tight after all the times we've done it…Mmpf!" before Grimm can finish I've already crashed our lips together and I tear at his lips with my teeth.

"Shut up…you talk too much." I bite through the blush. Yes, I still blush like a girl. Fuck off.

By the way, were fucking against his front door… he was apparently too horny to go to his bedroom. What an arse fuck…no pun intended.

"Che, do I look like I give a shit." He rams into me at that point, and I scream, even though it sounds like quite a manly scream, it's still fucking embarrassing. Oh yeah…I've found myself swearing so much more when he's around, I don't even know why.

Grimm lifts my legs putting them over his shoulders, he's kneeling while striking into me. One of his hands is holding my leg while the other is gripping my hip, I'm not even touching the floor right now, with my hands pressed up against the door, and my back arched upwards.

"Shit I wish I could film this, Ichigo, you're so hot right now." Oh yeah, and he calls me Ichigo instead of Ichi during sex. I know it's a ploy to get me horny when were not doing anything, you know, sexual. It'll probably work though, no matter how much I prepare myself.

"You…aren't…filming…fuck all!" I pant. Actually, truth is, I wouldn't mind seeing that.

I have realized recently that I am a masochist…but I'm not that bad, I just like the pain when Grimm digs his nails into me, or when he bites me, or when he fucks me senseless, or when he gives me a hickeys down the length of my body. The best ones are on the sensitive skin near my dick…STFU…

"You'd love it though,…Ugh shit!" His words are like an arrow too the heart, he knows me now, he knows I'd love it.

Grimm grabs my dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts, I throw my head back mildly scuffing it on the door.

"Ngh! Fa- faster!" I whine and plead.

I claw at the hardwood door, Grimm won't be pleased, but who cares, it's his fault for wanting too do it here.

He ploughs into me roughly, not stopping for breaths at all, my moans all become erratic screams.

Both our bodies jerk at the same time as the explosion engulfs us. My back arches and my hips buck so much I think they might break. My eyes are closed so I don't see Grimm… Thinking about it, I've never actually watched him come before, my eyes are always closed, I'm going too though.

I doubt it ever will happen, and this is just teen dreaming, but I hope when I'm older I can do him, and watch him writhing and coming beneath _me_. What a dream that would be. Never happen though. Sigh.

Out of randomness I push against the door and force my weight on him, we fall too the carpeted ground with a resounding 'oomph'.

"Ow…carpet burn." Grimm says, and I snicker at him, with a snide grin.

"Aw… poor Grimm." I laugh, leaning down and biting his collar bone.

"Fucktard."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me."

"You really going there?"

"On second thoughts,…forget I said anything."

"Thought so." I lap at his neck, he tastes good.

We're completely naked, clothes indiscriminately thrown around the room. "Grimm I think you're phones ringing."

"Ah…god-fucking-damn-it, does no one have any privacy these days?" "Obviously not." He pulls out of me, he's still really hard, ha ha! But I can't be bothered right now too do any more, that was just amazing by it's self, and I hurt like a bitch. We _still _haven't done it in his car, but I want too. Really want too.

Grimm goes through his jean pockets, and pulls out his phone, while I stand up and walk too the bathroom.

"Trust it too be you…" He says under his breath. "What do you want Nnoi?" Had too be Nnoi, those two are almost, _almost_ best friends, though they say they hate each other, it's kinda cute actually.

"For fuck sake, so no work tomorrow?" Grimm looks at me with a grin. I was going to the bathroom but I couldn't resist poking my head round the corner too listen.

I whip my head back round, there's no point listening if it's nothing important. Man I'm nosey.

"Me and Ichi? Yeah we've just been fucking- Ow!" I throw and empty shampoo bottle at him, dead in the head apparently, I wasn't even looking let alone aiming at him. I knew I'd hit him there cause he was rubbing the sore spot.

"Shut up." I say too him before disappearing again.

I kind of want an actual bath instead of a shower, but Grimm would just take the piss. Calling me a girl again. He knows I hate that.

I jump in and set it too a reasonable temperature, feels nice. Damn my legs are shaking, why the hell do they always shake? I know it's rough but, seriously? This sucks. So I sit down and let the warm sprinkle over me.

* * *

Did I just fall asleep? How long for? Wait. There's a voice.

"_Ichigo?" _

Ah, it's Grimmjow.

My eye's lift open slightly, hazy vision in the steamed bathroom.

"You gotta stop falling asleep in here you know? One day you're accidentally gonna drown yourself."

I narrow my eyes, I'm still in the same position I sat down in. Grimmjow is leaning over the bathtub, getting himself slightly damp from the straying sprays of water. He looks… beautiful…in this fog, with droplets balling up on his brows, then freely flowing past his eyes down to his nose then finally ghosting over his lips.

Without thinking I pull him into a chaste, pure and innocent kiss. There is no interference of sexual need, no lust, just…something.

Infatuation.

He's stilled at first, I can tell. Shocked, probably. I've never kissed him like this before. Every time I've given him a kiss remotely close too this, I've always pulled away quickly and acted coldly towards him afterwards. The first time it ended up in an argument. I never knew angry, make up sex could be so good, till then.

Eventually he leans into it, my arms draped around his neck, as he strokes my shoulders tentatively. He seems uncertain, probably thinking I'm going to pull away and tell him too fuck off. But I wont.

I won't change this into a kiss of sexual desire either. It's completely sensual, like the first time he kissed me. Only this time, it seems too mean something, it doesn't feel as if he's just doing it too get something from me, but were kissing each other _for_ each other.

After a few seconds longer the air preserved in our lungs comes too it's limit, and we separate, our chest's heaving.

Grimmjow seems speechless. I am too. It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't even realize I'd moved till it was too late.

We stare at each other in the eye's. His shocking blue eyes soften, as we recapture our breath.

"Grimm…" I breathe. But before he can respond, I step in. "You're not human…" He looks at me wearily, confused by what I mean. I forgot, he can't read my mind. "No one on this earth is like you, or looks like you, or is like you in anyway. You couldn't possibly be human." I don't care how stupid I sound right now, my minds too clouded, I can slap myself about this later, when he's not around. "What are you?" I'm half serious, could Grimmjow actually be an angel of sorts? I smile half-heartedly at him.

His look is incredulous for a moment, then he smiles before chuckling.

"I'm a god." He grins.

I slap him on the shoulder lightly, my smile turning into my own lopsided grin. Then the words come flying out. No, not the words you think.

"Who's god?"

His grin falters slightly, but returns when he get's what I mean.

"Yours…"

I make too stand up, and he grabs my elbows too support me. Mm, I feel dizzy, he still looks so gorgeous.

I hop out of the bath tub, I have no intention of finishing my shower right now, I'll do it tomorrow. I hear Grimmjow shut the water off, I turn too take one last glance at him.

He looks at me with a grin…it falters again, as my body goes limp and I come crashing down too the floor, in a flash he's already stopped me from certain pain filled stitches at the hospital.

"God-damn-it, you've got a fever…" He frowns at me. "You're such a prick sometimes, you know that?" He grins again. "You okay?"

Ah, now he's gonna think I said that stuff because of the fever… is that really such a bad thing? No. Right then, tomorrow when I'm better again, I'll kiss him like that again, but I wont say anything that indicates that I meant what I just said. Good plan? No. Fool proof? Not bloody likely. "Yeah, I'm okay, I just felt really dizzy. That's all. My legs aren't working." I role my eyes, trying too seem healthier than I am.

I've read this sort of cliché in stories before…never realised it actually happened in real life.

He chuckles again. "Come on, let's get you to bed, I don't wanna have too explain too your dad if you come home looking like shit. I don't want the blame for it."

"You kinda are too blame."

He growls, he's not doing so well in hiding the grin though. "How so?"

"You keep ravaging me." I giggle.

"Che, I guess so." He lifts up my body with careful ease, plopping me on the bed. I almost always try and insist on wearing _something _in bed, but right now I just can't be bothered. "You want me to get you something too wear?" As if reading my mind.

"Naw, am good." there's now a pounding in my head. I can feel my brows furrowing, but Grimmjow stokes them back too place. "Head…hurts." I don't like any kind of pain killers, or anything like that. I know…I'm gonna be a doctor one day, blah, blah and blah again.

I look at Grimmjow, I can tell he wants too say something funny, but he's holding it in. probably something like 'did you know sex releases endorphins, which cure a headache?' Okay, so maybe he wouldn't phrase it that way, but still.

"It's only nine, I gotta go do some stuff, then I'll be back. Now go too sleep before I make you."

"Tch, did I look like I was resisting?"

"No. I just know what you're like."

"What does that mean?" I frown.

"Knowing you, you'd try and stay awake until I came back."

"You think to highly of yourself." The frown lightens, and a small smile curls my lips.

"Che, maybe." He chuckles, stroking my forehead. Then he leaves, so I can sleep this stupid thing off.

I let my heavy lids fall, then drift off too a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Ngh." I wake up too being crushed. He's squeezing me too tightly. "Grimm…wake up." I wiggle to free myself. "Grimm, wake up." Okay, that's not working…Wham! I head butt him, square in the temple, not much momentum, but just enough to cause pain.

"Ow! Little shit! That hurt, what was that for?"

"You're crushing me…" He looks at me, the sleep still obvious in his eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." He releases me with facility. "How you feeling now?"

"Stupid question, I'm fine." I mutter. I poke my head in between his neck, and close my eyes. Letting my free hand roam over his body gently.

"Che, good."

"Hn." I smile against him. Until I notice we've both got boners. Ah, waking up in the morning with a boner…I hate being a teenager. I dunno why Grimmjow's got one though. "I can understand why I'm hard…but why are you?"

"I'm in a bed with you." I can just hear that damned grin on his face. I take initiative for the second time ever and start biting and sucking hard on his neck, leaving small, dark bruises on him. "You really think that's a good idea?"

I grin while still chewing on him and he grunts. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Cause last night you almost hurt yourself, you've gotta conserve some energy." I realise he's right. I still pout though, hm? Maybe I can push him still.

"Okay then." I slide my fingers across his shaft then squeeze at the top. I shift, pulling out of his grip and stand up completely naked. I look over my shoulder to him. He seems royally pissed off. I give him a devilish grin and then walk out of the room with a slight hop in my step.

"You little fucker." I hear him shout after me.

Before I know it he's already behind me, and has me in his grasp, hands running over my bare flesh. Until they reach my manhood, groping me, coaxing me.

And there we go again, he takes me too the bedroom this time though, and have hot sweaty sex. Not that I'm complaining.

It's around noon now, and we're both dressed, even if Grimm is a little under dressed, he's shirtless. I'm making coffee when I notice him eyeing me up.

"What?"

"Just thinking, I forgot to tell you I'm not at work today or tomorrow."

"Hm, well I did notice you weren't today, why not?"

"Nothing really, according to Nnoitora '_someone_'" He adds air quotes. "Knocked the ceiling in."

"Would that secret '_someone_' be Nnoitora himself?"

"I'm guessing."

"Then why aren't you there? Oh- you mean his ceiling?"

"Yeah…it went straight through my floor." He glances sideways, grumbling about not going too work.

"You know…"

"?"

"You not going too work may be a good thing, you know… you work all the time, everyday. Maybe a day or two off will do you good." Grimm is so over worked.

"Yeah, but I need something too do. I'm so use too getting up for something."

"I've got an idea." I carry on making the coffee I mean too carry on but Grimm doesn't realise that.

"Elaborate. I can't read minds." Idiot.

"I know that, I mean we could go out today, you know make a date of it?"

"I thought you were seeing your _friends_ today?" He growls, He doesn't like the majority of my friends for some reason. Shuuhei knows Grimm doesn't like him, but the rest are pretty oblivious.

"Er, well I still am…I just thought maybe…"

"You want me too come with you."

"…Yeah."

"Forget it, no way."

"But Grimm-"

"No. No, 'buts'."

"Please, I mean there are gonna be some other people you haven't met as well, they're about your age so you don't have too feel like you're hanging around with a bunch of kids."

"Are you implying something?"

"Grimm." I sigh. "I'll do _almost_ anything."

"Well that leaves room for a lot doesn't it?"

"Ah, come on. We're going too the beach… It'll be fun."

"I said no." I walk over too him, he's sulking again. I think he knows where I'm going with this but I'm not gonna budge, the weekends are the days I get too see him most. But he still has too go to work.

I pass him his coffee, I stare at him, waiting for him too say something. He doesn't so I know it's safe too speak.

I really don't know why it's coming too this, I'm not confident right now, I still feel self conscious.

"We can…stay till late." At that he perks up, I'm just blushing again. He looks at me and his face of interest turns into one of 'you're doing that thing again', I must look like I'm trying some kind of trick.

"Get lost." He slumps back in the chair. "I know that look, it's just a ploy to get me too come."

"I-it's not. I'm not a girl I don't do things like that. I'm being serious." He glares at me quietly before taking a quick gulp of his scolding coffee, which has 6 sugars in by the way. I look away, no longer able to hold his gaze, and I blush, he's not gonna budge is he? Well that sucks, one in the few chances of us being able too spend a whole day together and he says no. Arsehole.

"Che fine!"

"H-huh, you really want too?" He gave in?

"No… But with you pulling a face like that I don't have much choice, and thinking about it, I don't wanna leave you with that fucking kid."

"He's only six years younger than you, not a kid." He's kind of implying I'm a kid too, even though I kind of am.

"Fine then when?"

"I need too find out actually. Don't make any reservations for tomorrow either."

"Why would I?" He clicks his tongue. I get up pulling my own coffee with me, and walk to Grimm's study, his work computer is in the lounge, his personal one is in his study, which is where I my laptop is too, it's here so I can get some peace and quiet, unlike at home.

I come here most of the time, He works till late on weekdays, so he always leaves his door card under the matt for me.

I open up my laptop and begin. I start with Facebook, Shuuhei's not on here at the moment. Hm, I know where he'll be. I snort out loud. Some gay porn site he frequents, it has a chat on it as well. So I always know where too find him if no where else.

Yup, he's online.

"_Oi, gay." _

"_Shut up, you alright berry? Have you left him if you're on here?" _

"_No." _

"_Then why the hell are you on here? Is he not performing well? Old age or something?" _

"_Shut up. No, everything's fine. I just needed too ask you something quick." _

"_Ah right. Only place you could find me right?" _

"_Lol, yeah. Anyway, when are we going too the beach and when are we coming back?" _

"_Oh right, well were going this afternoon at about 3, and coming back tomorrow sometime." _

"_Tomorrow?" _

"_That's what I said." _

"_Oh okay," _I wait for a while before saying something else. _"Is it okay too bring Grimmjow? He's not got work this weekend now, so I was wondering if he could tag along? I mean it'd be nice." _

"_Not like I care, yeah whatever. As long as he doesn't piss me off, and I've got my new BF coming too, but he'll be late anyway." _

"_New BF? Who is it?" _

"_You'll see."_

"_Huh? Tell me now." _

"_No." _

"_Go on, you know you want too." _

"_No, I don't." _

"Why the hell are you on a website like that?" Grimm is standing right over me, I have a legitimate answer for this but I still blush profusely.

"Don't blow a fuse, I'm just speaking too Shuuhei." I look away from him and take a sip of my now perfectly warmed coffee.

"On a porn site?"

"Yes."

"Well then?" He stands too his full height of 6 foot, crosses his arms and gently taps his foot on the floor.

"This is the sight he goes on most and I…have an account from ages ago. It has a chat thing so we talk over it if we don't wanna speak too anyone else like on Facebook or MSN."

"Hm, fair enough." He relaxes his stance. "But why the hell do you have an account, you're only sixteen?"

"S-shut up." He leers at me. "You sound like a parent _should_ sound." I know my dad knows but he doesn't say a thing. Not like other parents who would probably smack their kids for going on a site like this.

He growls at me. "Whatever. Anyway hurry up, I wanna eat."

"Yeah, yeah." He's been so grumpy since I mentioned going too the beach.

I finish talking too Shuuhei, and close the laptop before I have a fit. There is way to much cock on that screen.

**VOTE!**

**Well guys I hope you liked that! It was a very random chapter, I'm gonna be writing a few of these before the plot really takes a swing. I want too take things slowly with this, and give people heart attacks when it does come swooping in XD. **

**ANYWAY! VOTING TIME AGAIN! **

**I can't think of Shuuhei's boyfriend, who the hell should it be?**

**someone from Sereitei of course, but who! *Cries.* **

**I put that bit in without thinking, I Have too get Votes in fast because he'll be turning up next chapter! **

**And the sooner I get votes the sooner the chapter comes out! So it's up too all of you guys! **

**Reviews are also a brilliant way of making my writing more incredible! So review, review, review! Oh and add too favourites as well! You know you want too! ;D!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES! **

**Finaly Ladies and Gentlemen the proper 11th chapter is here! **

**I do apologise so much for the wait you've all gone through -.-! **

**INFO:**

**I have just recently moved and have no yet got the internet or use of a computer. **

**I'm having to use the library! :'(! I have however started on chapter 12 not long before I moved! So things should be runing smoothly from here on out!**

**Eventually this story will be finished! So do not despair! I have not left you all as of yet! **

**BTW: If there are any grammar mistakes I'm really sorry but I wrote this a quickly as I could and it still took me forever to get it on here finaly! But woooo! Be happy! And please review like I have said before they are this stories lifeline! Once againI do not want to lose interest! I love this story alot and I hope you all do too! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Oh, Lollipop. Chapter 11.**

**I just had sex.**

Okay so Grimmjow's still kinda moody right now. Which is annoying me, but I'm not gonna let it get to me. Or atleast I'll try not to let it. But I can't promise anything.

"Hey can we at least listen to some music...Grimmjow?" Is he ignoring me? What a dick.

"Whatever." Pft. Whatever to you too.

We finally arrive at the beach. Grimmjow parks right where he did when we shared our first kiss. Which makes me want to blush, but I hold it back, as I'm to excited to see everyone.

Grimmjow stands there staring off into space, probably thinking about the same thing I just was. I think he needs to be cheered up.

"Grimmjow?" I call out as I walk up behind him and hold him from behind. "Cheer up a bit?" I kiss the back of his neck, hoping for a reaction. And I get one ofcourse. It was only a slight shiver, but it was there.

"I will. Just after we've set up the tent. Leave me to myself for a little."

"Sure. Will you tell me whats really up after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I think I should know you well enough now to know that simply coming to a party with me and my friends would only piss you off, but you aren't pissed off. You're bummed out about something." I say quietly in his ear. I think I might already have guessed whats up but I'd rather hear it from him.

"How did you get to know me so well in such a short time?" He questions me. "Yet I'm always getting things wrong about you still."

"I suppose I'm just a good judge of character." I can see a small flame just off in the distance, it must be Shuuhei and everyone else. I think Grimmjow noticed it aswell.

"Lets get thet shit out of the car, and set up the tent."

After setting up the tent, I kept my word and left Grimmjow alone for a little bit. I think he really just needed some time to himself, even though I wish he'd be having fun with me and my friends, I can understand the need to be alone sometimes. And usually when he's not at work he's with me. When he's at work I'm not always at school so I get quite alot of time to myself.

The beach is humming with a vibrant buzz of energy, everyones having lots of fun. I think Shinji has connected some amps to a rented van and the music thats playing is very loud. Not the kind of music I'd really listen to though. Oh well.

I'm sat with Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Rangiku. But I'm not listening to a single word they're saying, it's driving me mad just sat here thinking about him. Even though I only saw him an hour ago. It's annoying, to think he's just sat there all by himself, just thinking...thinking about what? I wonder.

"Ichigo?"

"Eh? He's zoned out. Do something to distract him Hiyori."

"Hm, why should I do what you say, dick head? I'll do what I want!"

Bam!

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I screamed rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Bitch."

"Your fault for zoning out, Ichigo!" Hiyori grinned and stupid snaggle toothed grin.

"Fuck off snaggle tooth." I bit back.

"Ichigo, whats wrong, you really were zoned out." Orihime asked worried about me as usual.

"Just thinking about stuff... " I replied. I wonder what he's doing?

"Oh. You ok though?" Orihime seemed a little worried, but she had no real reason to be. I'm fine just concerned about Grimmjow.

"Oh, wow. Ichi, it's your sexy mister!" Rangiku said loudly.

Speak of the damn dev...Oh... Rangiku those aren't the words. More like 'Huminahuminahumina'.

Grimmjow came over in a _cool _pair of swim shorts and nothing else... and I mean nothing else. They were white with blue and black surfer flower pattern on them. Oh-my-god. If he doesn't rape me. I'm gonna rape him. Like... I don't even know. There was a light sheen of sweat over his chest and torso. Nom.

"Er...H..hey." Is all I said, I couldn't say anything else. There was nothing else _to _say. Grimmjow grinned, this devilish I-know-what-you're-thinking grin. I hate you... I really don't. he could do or say whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't care right now cause...well. Fuck.

"Hey." He came and sat beside me bringing me a bottle of apple sourz. That I didn't know he even had.

"T...thanks. Where'd that come from?"

"It's a secret." He replied, like I didn't know he'd bought it without me knowing. Jack-ahhhhhhh. His hand is on my lower back and slowly caressing downwards to my butt. My god. He's gonna embarrass me so badly. I can barely hold back the shivers. Arsehole.

After that he actually began talking to my friends, and he seemed to really enjoy himself. Shuuhei and his new boyfriend were somewhere over by the sea with a few other people. The music still booming from the rented truck. His new boyfriend seemed alright if not a little moody, and a bit... okay ALOT emo. His name was Kira, Blonde with a fringe. Emo. But Shuuhei was happy, so I'm not gonna complain.

Whenever Shuuhei looked over, Grimmjow would place chaste kisses all over my cheek and neck, trying not to let me notice that he did it more when Shuuhei was looking this way. He must think I'm stupid. I'm not gonna let it piss me off though, although it does a little bit.

The night was still young, it was around about half twelve right now. Well, young to us heavy partiers. But pretty much everyone was treed, trolleyed, wankered, pissed as a fart,tomb stoned, fucked, and whatever other words you can use to describe being drunk as a skunk. The only people left outside were, Grimmjow and I, Shuuhei, his boyfriend had gone to tent. Can't exaclty say bed now can I? Shuuhei was just hanging with Momo talking. Rangiku and Shinji were sat laughing loudly still.

Grimmjow and I were laying on a very large towel just chatting about random crap, we held hands too, well more like stroked each others hands. Grimmjow using his other to prop his head off the ground and I had layed my head on my arm. It was comfortable, but it was getting cold. A nasty shiver sent it's way violently up my spine, and made my teeth chatter. Brrr. It was definitely too cold for my liking.

"Bed? You're obviously cold." Grimmjows like super human or something he never gets cold. He gets to hot sometimes though. Which I like haha. Don't tell him but I sometimes turn the heating up to high. Just so he'll get half naked so I can stare. Hah!

"Yeah. It's freezing. I still don't understand why they would want to have a beach party when it's this close to december." Grimmjow radiated heat. And he also had to much money to know what to do with, so he had a heater in the tent. That's why he was sweating earlier, and cause it was actually warm then.

We walked back to the tent, and I text Shuuhei telling him goodnight, and I hope he had a good time. I knew he wouldn't come over when Grimmjow was there but not much I could do. I can go hang out with Shuuhei any other time properly. If Grimmjow won't mind. But then again he hasn't got much choice, Shuuheis' my friend he can deal.

When I got to the tent I did actually intend to sleep, but apparently Grimmjow had other plans. His hands slid like feathers down the entire length of my torso. It was hard to hold back the shivers and moans that were forcing their way up my throat. My mouth was dry, I couldn't deny him.

"Ichigo, I want you."

"..." Words didn't work. They just wouldn't. So In response I tugged at his hair, hard.

He was kneeled over me, like a pather ready to devour it's prey. Cliche. Whatever. But true. Both of his hands wandered the entirety of my body. Softly, he was searching for every spot he could find that gave him a reaction, and everytime, I winced or shut my eyes he kept creeping back to those places. So without even touching my cock, it was hard and the shorts I was wearing were tight and Grimmjow kneeling on them didn't help.

"A...ahhh." I winced at the pain, but pleasure followed. I think Grimmjow understood because within seconds my shorts were off, I hadn't even realised he'd moved till they were gone. And he was right back on to me. Stroking every hot spot he'd found. A while back he proved that I was actually a masochist. Because I love it. I mean -love- it when his hands start stroking my throat and then as we get closer to climax, it gets tighter. It may sounds cringy, but once you try it you will not feel that way. But it has to start with gentle strokes. Otherwise it's a bit creepy, well I guess it would be. Unless you're, putting it nicely, slightly crazy.

The noises I am making are very dangerous,I know it would turn Grimmjow on, when I make these noises I've usually had a drink. And it turns him in to a beast. Sometimes rough sex is amazing. And right now it's what I want.

I hadn't even realised Grimmjow had gotten naked till I felt his cock touching mine, I always felt inferior to him. His was without a doubt massive. Mine was like six and a half inches give or take, but I have noticed it's gotten a little bit bigger recently. Well I am almost seventeen, so I'm still growing. And my muscles have gotten bigger too. Thats probably due to all the sex.

His hands lingered near my pubic bone, almost hesitating. Thebn without skipping a beat he began to lick me there, I was so hard it hurt. I was delirious from the lack of blood that was now rushing to my straining area. He sucked me off gently being careful not to make me cum to quick. He wouldn't have that.

He used both his hands to lift my legs in the air, and draped them over his shoulders, one hand making its way to my mouth, and sucking in a quick breath I took three in without thinking. I lased them with saliva not missing a single section of skin. Before I could even finish They were ripped from my mouth and without warning all three were forced into my hole.

"Nnnn...argh!" I almost screamed out. It hurt, alot. All three in one go, ouch. But it felt good. As if to apologise his other hand caressed my face and neck. His fingers pulled in and out, searching for my prostate, and I let out a heavy breath, similar to a yawn, but really not, as his finger massaged my G spot. I sighed in euphoria. Heaven. He swallowed me whole. before I got a chance to call out, he ravaged me with an open mouthed steamy kiss. Tongues trying to dominate each other. He won.

"What do you want?" He often asked me this. Fuck. Where are my words?

"In...me...now...fuck..." Words oh my god, I have words! Without time to ready myself, he thrust himself in, hard. "Arggghhh!" I screamed this time, no doubt that pretty much everyone on the beach heard. I think thats what Grimmjow was aiming for as he kept up this painfully fast pace. And I didn't care, I can deal with embarrassment tomorrow.

My back arched in pleasure, and my head swung back hard, leaving my throat bare, one hand palmed it and the tips of his fingers touching my lips opening my mouth. His other hand holding up my back. He pounded me, thrust after thrust and he relentlessly carried on, this mans stamina was incredible. Slowly but surely his hand clasped my throat tightly, but not so tight that I couldn't breathe. We aren't stupid. Try this at home but be careful, and don't get carried away.

Eventually my body spasmed, and I came so hard that it covered my chest and Grimmjows hand, Grimmjows pace didn't falter, until he also came uncontrolably. I felt the warmth of the liquid inside me. And as he pulled out I felt it trickle down my thigh and butt. He fell ontop of me with an "Oof."

"You're heavy." I squeazed out. Then pushed him off. We didn't say anything and just stared at each other. The silence was comfortable, and I loved it. Until it was ruined by Giggling. Oh. Shit. My eyes widened, I was so embarrassed. Oh fuck! And now apparently music was playing loudly again. Fucking Shinji! I just had sex by the lonely Island. I hate you!

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Grimmjow barked! That dick, and with a quick movement I whacked him right in the left side of his chest making him shut his eyes tight. "Ow fuck."

"Shouldn't have laughed then arsehole." I grabbed a couple of baby wipes and cleaned myself off. Then turned around pulled the cover over me and pretended to be asleep. Even though Grimmjow new I was -not- sleeping. He ignored my irritation pulled the cover over himself, and cuddled me. Even though I was angry I squeazed his arm back. Tomorrow I can be embarrassed right now I just want to sleep.

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD! FINALY! A new chapter is here I hope you all enjoyed it! Yeah It's a little slow and not much happened, but gimme a break lol I just need a little time to get back into the swing of writing this story again! I can't tell you how long it'll be until the next chapter as I am very busy this next couple of weeks, but atleast you know you wont have to wait till next year this time XD! **

I need Ideas people! As all my original plans disappeared along with everything on my computer when it got wiped. :(! I already know whats gonna happen at the end. So I know the plot but, for now I have nothing to go on. 'cause I want it to last longer than 20 chapters atleast I hope -.-

If you give me Idea's I will include you in this wonderful section! Thankyou so much!

As I have stated before reviews and ratings are this stories lifeline! If you don't review I can't be asked to write! :D! So give me wonderful reviews. Btw I used word pad to write this so some grammar mistakes will be there along with a -few- spelling mistakes -.-

I'm crap I know but I think I write well other than that XD!

Anyways :) I'll start writing the new chapter just after this weekend I believe! I won't write this weekend 'cause one I have work and two the fairs here! Woooooooo! Seeya :D! Love you all!

3


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, Lollipop. **

**Chapter 12.**

**Meet the fuckers.**

"Even though I reluctently enjoyed myself last night, I was thinking maybe today since I have another day off, I was kind of hoping we could spend today, as just 'us'. What d'ya think?...Ichigo. Are you even listening?"

As I heard Grimmjow mumble something in the background, I was still to tired and annoyed with _everybody, _including Grimmjow after last night. I was still way to embarassed to show my face to anyone. That included Grimmjow. I hate the fact that I know as soon as I see his face I'll blush like a bloody girl again. Stupid Shinji. I know it was you, and I shall have my revenge!

Without turning my head to look at Grimmjow, I managed a full sentence... "Huh?" Ok so not the best sentence but still techinically a sentence.

"Ugh." He sighed I could practically hear Grimmjow role his eyes at my childish behavior. "I was hoping me and you could spend today as just us. Yes?" Sarcasm. Pleh. I can't be asked.

"Mm." Fuck you, I'm still pissed at you.

"Oh come on. It was just a joke. Don't be so immature." Grimmjow said, realizing by calling me immature it would surely hit a nerve. But right now I knew he was right, no matter how much I hate it. Damnit.

"Sure. Just me and you. But. You owe me."

"I didn't actually do anything, you realise?"

"You laughed." I swallowed the shake in my voice I blushed hard, and still refused to look Grimmjow in the face.

"Oh come on, it was a little joke. I know it was embarrassing, but get over it. They were only playing."

"Thats alright for you to say. You didn't just get de-masculated infront of -all- your friends."

"I suppose, but show them how much of a man you really are, get out there and make a joke of it, or at least pretend it never happened. And then it wont go any further. Trust me, when something like this happenes you have to swallow your pride, if it helps pretend that it wasn't yourself. Don't obviously say it was somebody else, but to yourself it wasn't you. It will make it easier, and then your friends will also begin to forget it ever happened."

Grimmjow was right, this was a side of him I've never seen before, he definitely had alot of life experience.

So I decided the best Idea was to take his advice, get dressed, get out there and pretend like nothing happened. Funnily enough it worked, people gave me knowing looks but never said anything. I know what my friends are like, and If I had done what I was gonna do, I.e. stay in the tent until everyone left, I would have had everyone poking their heads in taking the piss out of me. Fortunately I didn't get that at all.

"Hey Ichi" I heard Shinji call to me. "I'm pretty proud of ya for not flipping out on us, usually you would have gone mental."

"Well, obviously you don't know me as well as you think."

"Nah, it's not that, 'cause I know ya damn well. I think it's Grimmjow's influence, and after last night, I've come to a conclusion."

"And that is?" I deadpanned him. What are you going to say Shinji, tread carefully.

"He's good for you, and I like him."

"Ah..." Honestly, I'm speechless. Not in a million years would I ever have expected Shinji to say something... no, anything like that at all. "...Thanks."

"I'm not as much as an asshole as ya think Ichi." You got that right. But you're still an arsehole. "Anyway, I'll catch ya later we're off."

"Seeya." I spent most of the time before we left speaking to people, as Grimmjow packed the tent away. What, you thought I was gonna help? Hahahahahaha! Never! Not after he laughed at me like that. Weird thing is I couldn't find Shuuhei anywhere he was no where to be seen. S'pose I'll ask him later online. Not that Grimmjow would be happy me being on that site again. Oh well.

Grimmjow and I left in the car not really sure where we were going. I'm sure he has something in mind though, I'll just see what happens.

"You have a good night with your friends then?"

"Yeah, you had a good few days away from work?" Even though I knew you were itching to get back.

"Yeah, I actually enjoyed myself with your friends they're alright." Wow never expected that either.

"Cool. Where we heading?"

"I fancy chicken."

"Erm ok. Elaborate?"

"KFC I'm thinking."

"Okay then. Where's the closest?"

"In the city."

"But that's ages away."

"Not from here, don't forget how long the drive was yesterday."

"Ah, yeah."

So we drove on, and he was right it didn't take long to get to the city, It was only midday by the time we got there as well. Grimmjow got his Giant bucket full to the brim of chicken, and I just stole some of his. Not that he was to impressed by that.

"What you wanna do today?"

"Erm I dunno, we could go look in the shops?"

"Shopping... really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Allright..." He said exhasborated. "What kinda shops?"

"Disney store." I deadpanned.

"You have got to be fu-"

"I was joking, and there are kid's in here so mind your language." I said after placing my hand over his mouth before he could finish that sentence.

"Don't joke about sh- I mean _stuff_ like that." He glared at me, but I ignored it.

"I just wanna look around really I've only been in the city a few times when I was a kid, I haven't seen what it's got to offer now, so there's nowhere in particular I want to look."

"Well, you need new clothes."

"No I don't." I have plenty of clothes.

"Well, you need smart clothes. Don't forget that party my work is throwing, I want you to look good for it."

"Am I even old enough to go to that?"

"...Er, well, not really but they won't ask you if you stick with me. So don't worry."

"Oh, god. so if I get kicked out it's your fault." I stared at him blankly how could he foret that minor detail?

"Don't worry It's all good." Yeah, sure. "So I'll take you to a fitting, and then we can go look at other shops. Maybe I'll buy you some more music."

"Don't keep spending all your money on me."

"Ichi, I have _plenty _of money. You could spend a few thousand and I wouldn't care."

"Really?" I said a little dumbfounded. Even though I knew the kind of money Grimmjow was making would make any person sweat just a little.

"Really."

After the resturant I got myself fitted for a really cool black suit, made me think of men in black, I looked pretty damned swauve. Ready to take on a bunch of alien space pirates. But apparently my explanation for was childish. Grimmjow picked out a purple tie for me to go with it.

We spent most of the day just looking around all the shops, Grimmjow kept to his words and bought me loads of new cd's I dunno how I'm going to carry these all to the car. Feeling a little too gay, I wouldn't let Grimmjow carry my bags, and I did it myself. I'm not the girl...even though I am. But I'm still not.

He bought himself loads of new casual clothes, saying that seeing as he had fun last night, he wants to spend more time with me outside of work and home. I helped him pick out most of them, at home he only owns like two t shirts and one pair of jeans. Everything else is dress shirts and ties, basically all work related. except his gym clothes.

"I was wondering..." I hope i wont piss him off by asking him this.

"Go on."

"Why isn't your place more like a home than a place you sleep and eat?"

"Isn't that what a home is?"

"Not really. A home is somewhere that you feel more comfortable than anywhere else. Somewhere that you show people who go there your life, through possessions like ornaments or pictures and stuff."

"Are you trying to say my place is boring?" Grimmjow stared at me I knew he was only teasing but I still felt kind of bad.

"N-no...well, kinda. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry about that you know."

We walked back to the car, in the end I gave in Grimmjow was carrying at least two of my bags they were damn heavy so shut up.

"How about when we get back to mine we go in the loft and look through all my old crap? You can be a girl then and pick out stuff to make the place feel more like a home."

"Shut up." I scowled at him. "But it sounds like fun."

We drove on for what seemed like ages, the sun was setting the colours orange, gold and pink shinging through.

"Won't be long now. You can sleep if you like." Grimmjow said to me in a calm tone, I'm happy I'm the only one who knows this side of him.

Even though I couldn't sleep I did catch up on a little rest, and eventually we reached Grimmjows home, up the elevator through the door. We dumped our shopping on the floor next to the couch.

"whats the time?" I asked.

"About 10ish."

"Can't you check?"

"Can't you?"

"You gonna make me?"

"I can." Grimmjow winked at me, practicaly raping me with his eyes. With that I was glomped, Both wrists being held down his mouth on mine.

Grimmjow's tongue dominating me, I always felt dominated by him, and I liked it, I liked it alot. I arched my back, hips thrusting into Grimmjow's crotch.

He lifted himself to a kneeling position over me and began undoing my jean buttons, pulling them off with ease.

"You're so damn hot, Ichigo." He said as he pushed backwards so that his face was near my now hard cock. Swiftly pulling my boxers off. He lifted my shirt up stroking my torso, then my nipples. His hands gradually trancing lines down to my pubic bone. I could feel his cool breath on my throbbing organ. I couldn't look, I knew if I did I would be so close to exploading just by seeing his expression.

I couldn't help myself. I never can. His face was dark and sexy. I almost died when he looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. I can't remember the last time he did this for me, with that he teasingly licked the head of my cock.

"Nnmmff." I muffled the moans with the back of my hand. I wanted to hear the noises he made, I couldn't bare missing any of them.

One of his hands rested on the couch the other made its way to my dick slowly stroking up and down.

"What do you want Ichigo?" You know what I want, I want you to swallow me whole. I want you to devour me, destroy me, do whatever you please with me. Just don't make me say it, I'll die. "Tell me what you want...and I'll give you anything."

"I... I can't." He licked the head of my cock slowly making sure to make me shiver.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Ichigo."

"Please..."

"You've got to say it."

"D-don't make me say it..."

"Don't be embarrassed just say it." His tongue traced the entire length of my shaft, my body spasmed, I bucked my hips, he won't do it unless I say it. He's such a bastard. Damnit.

"Grimmjow, please just do it, I-I can't hold on...please."

"Say it, and I'll make you feel incredible."

"I'm gonna kill you, just suck my cock, swallow me, please just do it. No more teasing. I can't handle it, I need you." Without missing a beat his mouth engulfed the entirety of my cock. "F-fuuuck!" Goddamn this feels so good, this is amazing, Grimmjows mouth is hot. Eveytime his mouth reaches the end he sucks harder. "Gri-Grimmjow, uhh, t-too much..."

His hand relentlessly stroked my cock in time with his mouth, my brain was overwhelmed by questions that I'd never even consider asking before. What would it be like to fuck Grimmjow? Would he enjoy it as much as I do? Would he let me? Would he scream and writhe with pleasure as I do? Should I ask? This was sending me over the edge.

I was coming close to my release, my cock pulsed hard and I found it hard to control my body, my imagination running wild with images of me fucking Grimmjow senseless, overpowering him and him enjoying it. Every time my hips would buck forward he would pant and moan like I do.

My fingernails dug in his shoulder blade and he sucked harder. The muffled sounds coming from his mouth and the growling in his throat the vibrations adding to the intense pleasure.

"Gri-Grimm-Grimmjow, I can't hold it!" I scream as my body spasmed uncontrollably for the second time and I came. He didn't release my cock until he drank me dry, I could feel every movement of his throat as he gulped it down. My flacid organ still in his mouth.

"Welcome home Grimmjooooooo..." Nels voice broke off when she saw us laying on the couch, hopefully she couldn't see much passed Grimmjows body.

"I need to start locking that damned door." Grimmjow sighed. "You could have at least knocked Neliel."

"Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry! I'll come back later!" With that she left quickly with a small wave, and a horrified face.

Covering my eyes with my fore-arm, I'm positive that I'm bright red, still recovering from Grimmjows assault aswell.

"I forgot to lock the door again."

"I noticed." I said sheepishly.

That night Grimmjow kept to his promise we went up into his attic and searched through all of his posessions. I laughed at alot of the stuff he owned from when he was a kid, just like me. There was one picture inparticular that made me laugh hysterically. After alot of prodding an irritated Grimmjow finally gave in and told me about it. It was a picture of him at the tender age of 15 in a school uniform sat down and covered in a litter of kittens. He had those teal markings under his eye's again, which I found really cute. Grimmjow had always been attractive and this picture was particularly nice.

Grimmjow explained that he'd found the kittens and insisted that he'd look after them.

"My Mother was easily swayed, and agreed to let me keep them. My Dad made me keep them in the shed out back though."

This is the picture that started off the whole Grimmkitty thing, he told me how he'd known Neliel, Nnoitora, Ulqui-fucking-orra (as he put it), Szayel and Il fort since he was in school. He told me how back then they were all just as inseperable as they are now. I did question him why he hated Ulquiorra now but he refused point blank to tell me.

"It'd just bring back unwanted memories." He explained. I just let it go. Hoping that one day he may tell me, but right now wasn't the time.

We brought down three whole boxes full of stuff Grimmjow had forgotten he'd even owned, some of which he had intended on putting on display when he'd first moved here but he "just never got around to it."

I pleaded with him to put up the picture of him with the kittens but he refused, so instead I asked him if I could have it, and to my surprise he let me. As soon as I get home tomorrow morning I'm going to put it on my dressing table.

We set to hanging pictures in his bedroom and in the living room. He'd even had a few ornaments that we placed randomly around, there was one that I recognised it was the same jaw mask that he was wearing in the one and only picture he had in his room. He laughed when I put it on saying that I looked silly with it on, to which I made a joke that he didn't exactly look 'cool' wearing it either.

The next day I got home around 7 in the morning and got ready for school, not forgetting to place the picture of Grimmjow as a kid on my dresser next to my bed. It was weird being home as always, I'm to use to being at Grimmjows place. I liked it there. I could just relax. Watch movies, talk, go on the internet I could pretty much do as I pleased, okay so it wasn't much different from being at home, but home lacked one thing, and that was my Grimmjow. Yeah 'my Grimmjow' and what? He was mine. Nobody else had him the way I did. No body else ever would, and I would do whatever I could to make sure that is always the case.

To the bus stop I go.

There's one thing I have only just noticed recently, and that was the fact I'd lost most if not all of my habbits. I still bought my strawberry lollipops before going to school, rotting my teeth by the time I'm 30 is still on the agenda, well not like I'd let that happen anyway. But still. I've even kind of forgotten what all my habbits were. It's like OCD one minute normal the next. Grimmjow had changed who I was, but I liked this new me, I'm confortable with who I am now, I do what I like when I like, I'm happy and comfortable with who I am. I don't act as stupid as I did before. I dont joke around with my friends like I use to, no more kissing jokes with Renji like I use to.

Life is good right now, so I'm not going to ruin it like I usually do. I'm going to enjoy this. Unfortunately I can't brush off this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. But like everything else thats shit in this world, I'm just going to ignore it and get on with my day.

* * *

[To Grimmjow Authors P.O.V]

Grimmjow was excited to get back to work but he still wasn't feeling right, He'd really enjoyed his time with Ichigo this weekend, and thought maybe he was right, it was good for him to have a few days off here and there. It gave him a chance to breathe, thinking time was important and it had calmed him down alot having that personal time.

Back to work though, he was ready to go. It was going to be a long day he knew as he had to get alot of work he'd missed out on these last couple of days finished in time for tonight. Even though he didn't actually have to get it done that quick, he knew it'd make things run smoother if he did.

"Soooooo, er hey Grimmjow." Neliel said in a happy voice if a little weary.

"You don't have to be like that I'm not that irritated by the fact you just walked in to my home without knocking last night."

"Oh ok, good" Neliel smiled at him a little calmer, if she'd have done that a few months ago he probably would have torn her head off for it and then gotten a scolding from Harribel.

"But did you learn something from that experience?"

"Hum?"

"Please tell me you learnt something from that?" Grimmjow pressed.

"Err, I suppose I shouldn't walking into peoples homes without knocking first?"

"Thats right." Grimmjow said staring at all the papers on his desk. God it was going to be a long day. He needed to text Ichigo to make sure he knew to just go straight in to the apartment and not wait for him, and that he could have Il Fort go and pick him up from his to make things easier.

"I didn't see anything I promise!"

"That doesn't matter, you saw alot more than you should have."

"Sorry Grimmkitty. Won't happen again!" She replied before bounding off back to her own floor.

"God I'd love to kill that girl sometimes." Grimmjow thought out loud.

The day was just as long as he'd thought it'd be, he texted Ichigo but heard nothing back, maybe he'd gotten told off a few too many times for texting back so often whilst in class Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Grimmjow, Starrk is here to see you, should I send him straight in or are you still very busy?" Il Fort said through the crack in the door.

"I'm still really busy."

"Yes sir."

He heard mumbling outside his door, and Starrk just walked straight in, Lillinette in towe.

_Oh great, her as well? Damn brat._

"I thought I said I was busy right now?"

"It's urgent Grimmjow."

"Urgent? Whats happened? Nnoitora hasn't put hole in somebody else's floor has he?"

"No that's not it. It's about what we spoke about outside after our last meeting."

"You mean?" Grimmjows eyes widened.

Lillinette budged passed Starrk banged her hands against the table and stared Grimmjow down.

"You realise what this means right?"

"I guess-" Before Grimmjow got a chance to finish his sentence Lillinette cut in.

"It means they know about Ichigo, Grimmjow we've got to do something before they do!"

"I realise this, Starrk please control you brat." Grimmjow grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lillinette I told you not to shout didn't I? You need to be quiet and let me talk. I have a plan."

"I'm glad someone does, 'cause I kind of forgot about this whole fiasco." And he had, now he was worried about what would happen to Ichigo, he knew he couldn't put anything past Ulquiorra and especially Aizen. Those two just couldn't be trusted at all. "How did you find out anyway?"

"I had Lillinette do some spying for me. Luckily her persistance in being involved in all this really did pay off."

"Well? What do you have to say to that Grimmjow I really do help, AND I am NOT a brat!"

"Alright, alright, thank you Lillinette. Now can you shut up?"

"Pffffft." She folded her arms and sulked.

"What about this plan of yours?"

"Well, right now there's not much we can do, but I'm going to have Lillinette doing some more digging. She seems quite skilled at it. But I need everyone to be at the bar tonight, that includes Ichigo. Everyone is going to be involved in this, we need to make sure that Ichigo protects himself at all times. Because I can't imagine that Aizen wouldn't go so far as to have Ichigo attacked. Or maybe worse."

"I agree." Grimmjows chest tightened. He knew if this all went wrong he could lose everything. Not just his job and his lively hood, but it could even mean losing Ichigo. He was prepared to do anything he could to make sure that Ichigo was safe and that he still got to keep him.

"I'm hoping that Aizen wont do anything to rash, considering that Ichigo is still a minor, and the Visoreds haven't had any involvement in anything to do with Aizen as of late."

"I really hope you're right."

"My plan is a little stupid but it's all we can do for now. after you've finished work head straight to the bar, bring Ichigo with you."

"Starrk."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this."

"Anytime Grimmjow."

Starrk and Lillinette left the room quickly, Grimmjow called to Il Fort to come into his office.

"When you pick Ichigo up could you bring him straight to the bar?"

"Ofcourse I will, any particular time?"

"Pick him up from his home at five, stay with him until I get to the bar. I may need your help with this as well. If thats ok?"

"Grimmjow, you don't even have to ask. You're one of my best friends. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Il Fort."

"No problem."

It was with then and there that Grimmjow realised he didn't know how privilleged he really was, to have the kind of friends that he did. He didn't deserve them.

* * *

**I know this is alot to read but please do!**

**Well we've finaly come to chapter 12, and I apologies to all my Lollipops (Yes, any fan of this story is now called a lollipop lol) but I am now going to finaly explain why this story has been taking sooooooooo damn lonnngg! **

**First of all. When chapter 10 came out I had just met this guy, who eventually started living with me, and because of this I lost all interest in the story, because I was to busy with life... okay well to busy banging his brains out haha! In the time that I was with him I ended up becoming quite the boring person ~sighh*. I was with him for over a year sheesh! I escaped that one quickly -.- ...apparently not quickly enough.**

**After we broke up I ended up moving to a new home with my mum brother and his now ex girlfriend who was pregnant with his child. Eventually my mum moved out because they drove her crazy. I tried to stay for a little while, which in that time I believe I brought out chapter 11! :)! I'd just met a new guy who is now currently my wonderful boyfriend. ;P he's a very hairy wrestler XD! LOL! A huge step up from my lazy ex -.- and he actually intends on making something of himself. **

**Me: 1 - Ex: 0. Win!**

**I ended up moving in with my mum again but unfortunately the place was TINY, and I am not exaggerating when I say it was like a tea cup flat... or a pigmy flat... you get the idea. I didn't have the room to set up my computer there so I couldn't write! D:**

**But yet again we've moved to a new place and I've been here for just over a month, and It's awesome! :)! plenty of room it's not the biggest or the best but it's nice and comfy. **

**ANYWAY I am now an auntie for the first time to a gogeous little girl, Lilith who is now 9 months old :D! She's freaking adorable and usually I think babies look like aliens... My brother is an amazing dad and he is now dating my best friend. LOL. That worked out strangely. She also has a kid, he's four this november, Breydon's his name and he's amazing too XD! **

**Things seems to be going well *Taps wood* and hopefully they'll stay this way :)! **

**I hope you can all forgive me for all the waiting, but things should get back into swing soon. I don't currently have the internet at this new place so that may take a while, but I am going to do my best to bring you as many chapters as often as possible! **

Please review! As I have some amazing new Idea's for this story, I may get some things wrong here and there but thats because I've forgotten a few of the things that happened previously lol. If you review this it will mean the world to me!

Also one last thing, I just want to know, who of you are old readers as in people that started reading this back in late 2010 or 2011? I'd really like to know, If you're new let me know as well! It's always nice to see knew faces. :)!

*Starts writing new chapter.* This may take a while XD

...joking, i'll do it as fast as possible :P


End file.
